Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 4
by jasonstoneface
Summary: A continuation of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Takes place immediately after "Rangers in Reverse." FINISHED
1. Farewell to the Master

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. This story is just for fun, nothing more, okay?

Author's Note: This is my attempt at an alternate Season 4 for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. This first "episode" is my rewrite of "The Destruction of Master Vile." It takes place immediately after "Rangers in Reverse." Ninjor will be featured in this story, and for those who know what I'm talking about, I just want to say this: Ninjor is in this story because it made absolutely no sense to me that after time was reversed on the show, Zordon and Alpha were able to help the Rangers, but he couldn't. Plus, how come in "Master Vile and the Metallic Armor," the Rangers needed some fancy Falconzord remote to operate both the Ninja and Shogun Megazords? Now that that's off my chest, enjoy. This is probably one of the most action-packed stories I have ever written.

**FAREWELL TO THE MASTER**

Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, and Rito Revolto were attacking Angel Grove in their gigantic forms. Buildings were blowing up, people were running down the streets in panic. As he swung his staff at a building, destroying it, Zedd laughed. "How sweet it is! Earth is finally ours for the taking, and there's nothing those powerless brats can do about it!"

"Indeed it is, Zeddy!" cried Rita as she fired her staff at some of the people. Fortunately, she missed as they kept running. "Perhaps you should thank my father. He succeeded where you failed!"

Turning to his wife, Zedd growled, "Don't spoil the moment for me. The day I acknowledge that your father is superior is the day I turn to the side of good!"

As Goldar fired fireballs from his eyes, blowing up more buildings, he said, "You know, Rito, I have to give your father credit. His plan really worked."

As Rita's brother fired electricity from his eyes at the people, he said, "Did you expect anything less, Goldie?"

At the Command Center, Alpha Five was working frantically to restore the power. "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! I thought I was never going to get the power back online."

From his plasma tube, Zordon said, "YOU DID JUST FINE, ALPHA. NOW THAT THE ORB OF DOOM HAS FINISHED DOING ITS WORK, WE MUST FIND THE RANGERS. IF WE CAN RESTORE THEM TO THEIR PROPER AGES, THEY WILL BE ABLE TO FIGHT OFF RITA AND ZEDD'S ATTACK. AS FOR THE REST OF THE PLANET. . ."

Alpha stopped working and turned to him. "You mean. . ."

"YES, ALPHA. WE ANTICIPATED THAT THE ORB OF DOOM MAY ONE DAY BE USED AGAINST US. WE HAVE PLANNED FOR THIS FOR CENTURIES, BUT YOU AND I BOTH KNOW THAT WE HAVE COME UP WITH ONLY ONE WAY TO REVERSE ITS EFFECTS."

Alpha bowed his head dejectedly. "Very well, Zordon. I'll try and find the Rangers." He then got on the computer and got to work.

As the helpless Power Rangers, now kids, watched in horror at the destruction that was going down, young Rocky said, "There's got to be something we can do!"

"If there were, I'd sure like to know what it is," said young Aisha.

"Any ideas, Billy?" asked young Adam.

Young Billy just watched. Finally he said, "I'm sorry to say this, but no."

"I'm sorry, guys," said young Tommy. "I don't know what to do either."

"We can't morph," said young Katherine. "We can't contact Alpha and Zordon. Is there any good news at all?" Her question was answered as the six children were teleported away in their respective Ranger colors.

The young Rangers were surprised when they landed in the Command Center. "Ay, yi, yi," said Alpha. "I'm so glad I was able to find you."

"Zordon, Alpha," said young Tommy. "We failed. Rito planted the Orb of Doom. We're sorry. I'm sorry."

"DO NOT FEAR, RANGERS," said Zordon. "ALL IS NOT LOST YET. IF ALPHA CAN RESTORE YOUR PROPER AGES, YOU CAN STILL STOP RITA AND ZEDD'S ATTACK."

"How?" asked young Rocky.

"With this," said Alpha, holding a familiar-looking device.

"What's that?" asked young Kat.

"That's a molecular descrambler," answered young Billy. "Lord Zedd used the Rock of Time to turn us back into kids once before. That was how we were restored before. I just hope it will work again."

"Ay, yi, yi, so do I, Billy. So do I," said Alpha. "Are you ready?" The kids each looked at each other then nodded to Alpha. "Alright. Here goes." Alpha ran the molecular descrambler across the Rangers' bodies. Seconds later. . .

"We're back," said Tommy, his normal self again.

"Alright, it worked," cried Rocky.

"Whew," said Aisha. "That's a relief."

"But what about the rest of the planet?" asked Billy.

"WE HAD ANTICIPATED THAT THE ORB OF DOOM MAY BE USED AGAINST US," said Zordon. "THEREFORE, ALPHA AND I WERE ABLE TO COME UP WITH A DEVICE THAT CAN REVERSE THE ORB OF DOOM'S EFFECTS." Alpha handed Billy a sheet of paper with plans for a peculiar device. "UNFORTUNATELY, WE DO NOT HAVE WHAT WE NEED HERE IN THE COMMAND CENTER TO BUILD IT."

Looking at the plans, Billy said, "But maybe I do. Hopefully, my lab still has what we need to build this thing, despite the time displacement."

"I'll help," said Adam.

"GOOD," said Zordon. "BUT YOU MUST HURRY. TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE. RITA AND ZEDD'S FORCES HAVE SPLIT UP THEIR ATTACK. RITA AND ZEDD ARE ATTACKING DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE, WHILE RITO AND GOLDAR ARE ATTACKING THE INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT. YOU MUST TAKE YOUR INDIVIDUAL ZORDS AND STOP THEM. GO, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

The Rangers nodded in understanding. Tommy said, "Alright guys, Kat and I will take on Rita and Zedd. Rocky, you and Aisha stop Goldar and Rito. Billy, Adam, get Zordon's device built and join us as soon as you can."

"Right," said Adam with a nod.

"Oh, and by the way," said Billy, "Alpha and I recently modified the zords so that if need be, some of us can operate the Ninja Megazord, and the rest can operate the Shogun Megazord."

"Good," said Tommy. "It's Morphin Time!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

As the Falconzord and the Crane Ninjazord flew towards their destination, Tommy said, "Alright, Kat, this is your first time piloting the Crane. How are you holding up?"

"Fine, Tommy," answered Kat. "But I won't know how well I can operate it until we reach downtown."

"Don't worry," said the White Ranger. "I know what it's like to get a crash course in the use of a zord. There they are. Fire at will!"

With that, the Falconzord aimed its wings and fired its cannons. The Crane Ninjazord did the same with its lasers. The blasts from both zords hit the ground, getting Rita and Zedd's attention.

"No!" cried Rita. "It can't be! The Power Rangers have their powers back!"

"That's right, Rita," came Tommy's voice. "Both you and Lord Zedd are history!"

"I knew Master Vile's plan was too good to be true," grumbled Zedd. "But no matter. We shall finish you here and now!" He and Rita crossed their staffs and fired at the two winged zords.

In the industrial district, Goldar and Rito were enjoying the mass destruction they were causing when the ground started to shake. "What the?" asked Rito. He and Goldar turned at the sound of a roar.

The Bear Ninjazord roared again, before stomping the ground a second time. This allowed the Ape Ninjazord to move in and strike both villains with its twin swords. As he and Rito got up, Goldar snarled, "I don't know how you pathetic Rangers got your powers back, but we'll make you wish you hadn't!" Both villains then unleashed all of their energy.

From his Space Skull, Master Vile watched everything unfold. "I don't believe it! I finally get the Rangers in a vulnerable position, and yet they still fight?" He then turned to Squatt and Baboo, who had apparently joined him. "You two, get down there and help them at once!"

"What? Us?" asked Squatt. "Help them? The Rangers?"

"Not the Rangers, you fools! Rita and Zedd! Who did you think I was referring to?"

"Uh, we'd love to," said Baboo, trying to think of an excuse. "But, we kind of have this thing about fighting, and . . ."

"GO! NOW!"

"Yes, sir, your supreme evilness," said Squatt quickly and nervously. Both creatures then teleported out.

When they were gone, Master Vile sighed. "I guess it's true what the people of this planet say: You just can't find good help these days."

As Rocky and Aisha were about to attack Rito and Goldar again, Squatt and Baboo arrived. "What are you two doing here?" demanded Goldar.

"Uh, Master Vile told us to come help you," answered Baboo.

"But I thought he said to help Rita and Zedd?" asked a confused Squatt.

"You are helping Rita and Ed by helping us!" said Rito irritably. He scratched his skull and added, "I think."

Seeing the four villains conversing, Aisha asked, "Squatt and Baboo coming to fight us? You've got to be kidding me."

Finally hearing enough, Goldar snapped, "If you're gonna help, help! Get those Rangers!"

"Alright, Power Rangers," said Squatt. "We're gonna getcha!"

As he and Squatt charged, Baboo said, "Yeah! Ready or not, here we come!"

Seeing the two pathetic excuses for villains charge, the Red and Yellow Rangers just decided to simply put them out of their misery. The Bear fired its eyebeams at Squatt, while the Ape put its swords together, charged it, and struck down Baboo. Both were hit, screamed, and blew up.

Seeing this, Rocky said, "Wow. That was easy."

Back at the other battleground, the lasers from the Crane knocked Rita off her feet. Snarling, Rita fired her wand and yelled, "I'll make you regret betraying me, kitty-kat! And Tommy too!"

"I didn't betray anyone worthwhile," responded Kat. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat!"

As Zedd swung at the Falconzord, he yelled, "Hold still!"

"Haven't you learned by now, Zedd?" asked Tommy. "You'll never defeat the Power Rangers!"

Watching the battle from his Space Skull, Master Vile decided he'd seen enough. "Rita and Zedd are not fit for this. As always, if you want something done right, do it yourself!" The Space Skull then began to make its way towards Earth.

Kat and Tommy were just about to fire on Rita and Zedd again when the sky went dark. All four combatants looked up to see Master's Vile's Space Skull approaching. Vile's face appeared in the sky as he ordered, "Leave at once! I will finish off these Rangers myself!"

"But, daddy," complained Rita, "we can beat them!"

"Don't talk to me like that! Go! Now! And take that husband of yours, your brother, and monkey-boy with you!"

Rita began to protest, "But. . ."

Zedd cut her off, grabbing her arm. "Gladly. Let's go, Rita." With that, the two of them teleported out.

Having received the message, Goldar said, "Catch you later, Rangers!"

"Catch you never is more like it," boasted Rito. "Pop's gonna finish you off himself! Bye now!" And with that, the evil twosome joined their emperor and empress.

When they were gone, Rocky and Aisha's communicators went off. "What is it, Zordon?" asked Rocky.

"ROCKY, AISHA," came Zordon's voice, "GET TO TOMMY AND KATHERINE'S LOCATION IMMEDIATELY. ONLY AS A TEAM WILL YOU BE ABLE TO DEFEAT MASTER VILE."

"We're on our way," said the Red Ranger.

"But what about Billy and Adam?" asked Aisha. "We'll need them too."

"THEY ARE PUTTING THE FINISHING TOUCHES ON THE REGENERATOR AS WE SPEAK. NOW GO."

At Billy's house, Billy and Adam were working in Billy's lab. Even as a kid, Billy was interested in science. But right now, that wasn't important. What was important was that he and Adam finish building the regenerator that Zordon and Alpha had drawn up.

"Good thing your lab had what we needed to build this thing," said the Black Ranger. "I'm surprised it was even still here."

"I know, but that's not important right now," said Billy as he turned his screwdriver. "There. That should do it." He then pressed a button as the device shot a beam of light from the top.

"One thing I don't get is how a little beam of light is going to turn the Earth back to normal," Adam said, puzzled.

Looking at the plans one more time, Billy responded, "Well, according to the plans, it needs a power source. But it doesn't say what. In any case, we need to get this to Alpha and Zordon right away." Touching his communicator, Billy said, "Alpha, Zordon, we're done. The regenerator is ready for teleportation."

"GOOD WORK," said Zordon. "BUT THE OTHERS NEED YOUR HELP. MASTER VILE HAS CALLED OFF RITA AND ZEDD AND IS GOING TO TRY AND FINISH THE JOB HIMSELF. YOU MUST HURRY."

"We're on our way," said Adam.

A second later, the regenerator was teleported away. Once it was gone, Billy made the call. "It's Morphin Time!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

Back at the scene of the battle, Master Vile waved his wand and said, "Now, Rangers, see how a true master plays the game of evil!" With that, magic sprung forth and struck both the Falconzord and the Crane. Before he could attack again, the Bear roared, catching Vile's attention. "What?" he asked. The Bear stomped, causing the ground to shake. With Vile distracted by the Bear, he didn't see the Ape attack with its twin swords until it was too late. He was struck in the chest, but if he felt any pain, he recovered quickly. "Fools! No one does that to Master Vile and gets away with it!" He then struck again with another blast from his wand, knocking the Ape down. The Falconzord recovered and struck Vile with its wings. Vile screamed and fired his wand again, missing this time. This allowed both the Crane and Bear to attack with its lasers and eyebeams respectively. He was struck, but again, he seemed to shake it off. He let loose a burst of magic that went in all directions, striking down all four Ninjazords.

At the Lunar Palace, Rita watched the fight through her Repulsascope. "Yes! Show those Rangers how it's done, Daddy!"

"Show those Rangers how it's done, Daddy!" mocked Lord Zedd, sitting on his throne. "Well, I for one, hope those Rangers put that lowlife out of my misery!"

Rita whirled and screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT!"

Zedd stood up and responded, "I'LL TALK ABOUT HIM HOWEVER I PLEASE!"

Looking at his handiwork, Master Vile gloated, "Is that all you've got, Rangers? Is that the best you can do?"

This was stopped by a howl as the Wolf Ninjazord flipped in the air. The Wolf struck Vile with its tail, stunning him. The Ape then jumped on his back. While Vile tried to throw it off, this opened the door for Adam to make his move. "Stay on him, Rocky," the Black Ranger said to himself. "Just a little longer." The Frog Ninjazord croaked as it hopped. Once it landed, it opened its mouth. A ramp came out and miniature frogs made their way towards Master Vile. They latched onto Vile just as he finally threw the Ape off. Before Vile could figure out what was going on, the miniature frogs electrocuted him.

As he screamed in pain, Vile managed to say, "I'm . . . not . . . through . . . yet." Once more, he fired his wand in all directions, taking down all six Ninjazords. He then began attacking each zord one by one with his magic. "I told you once before, you'll never defeat me, Rangers! And I meant it!"

"Oh, did you?" asked another voice. Master Vile looked up to see Ninjor descending from the sky on his cloud. He jumped down and quickly managed to knock down Master Vile with a hard right hand, followed by a hard two-fisted backhand. With Vile down, Ninjor quickly transformed into Ninja Battle Mode. He let loose one of his energy spheres, connecting again.

Seeing their opportunity, Tommy said, "Come on, guys, let's bring them together."

"Right," said the other Rangers in unison.

With that, the Ninjazords combined to form the Ninja Megafalconzord. It then proceeded to connect with a spinning kick, knocking Master Vile down again.

The Ninja Megafalconzord walked over to Ninjor. Rocky said, "Ninjor, are we glad to see you."

"Glad to be of service once again, my friends," said the creator of the Power Coins. "A sudden weakness in the Morphing Grid awakened me from my slumber."

"Master Vile used something called the Orb of Doom to change us back into children," said Aisha.

"It sent the rest of the world back in time too," added Billy. "A sort of simulated past, even though it's still the present."

"Fortunately, Alpha was able to restore us," added Adam. "Once we're finished here, we have to restore the rest of the planet."

"So, that's how it happened," mused Ninjor.

"What kept you?" asked a curious Kat.

"The Orb of Doom's power temporarily weakened me. But once I recovered, I made my way here as quickly as I could. Let's finish this vile creature off, shall we? No pun intended."

Getting up, Master Vile cried out, "No! I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" He fired his wand, but this time, both the Ninja Megafalconzord and Ninjor were able to dodge. The blast struck his Space Skull, destroying it. Vile screamed in outrage. "You'll pay dearly for that!"

"I say we get the Shogun Megazord," said Billy.

"Good idea," agreed Tommy. "We have to stop Master Vile here and now. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, can you guys take the Shogun Megazord?"

"You got it, Tommy," said Adam.

"Alright, let's do this!" said Rocky.

The Shogunzords made their way to the battleground and attacked Vile with its tower formation attack. The Blue and White Shogunzords stood on the shoulders of the Yellow, Red, and Black Shogunzords. They spun around and hit Master Vile with a golden energy whirlwind that sent him flying. This allowed the Ninja Megafalconzord to take to the air and hit Master Vile with its Power Punch. Ninjor fired another one of his energy spheres, hitting Master Vile square in the chest. Finally, the Shogun Megazord formed and activated its Fire-Saber. It swung, hitting Master Vile and causing him to scream in pain. But, amazingly, he still survived!

As he was smoking, Master Vile laughed. "Did you learn nothing last time? I can take anything you can throw at me! Anything!"

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Kat.

"What do we have to do to beat this guy?" asked Rocky in frustration.

"I'll run a scan on him," said Billy. Once it was complete, he said, "Hey, guys, take a look at these energy readings. There's a frightening amount of evil energy emanating from within Master Vile. According to the computer, out best chance to defeat him would be to counteract that and somehow merge him with something that has an equal amount of good energy. Then, we'd have to use one of our Ultrazords to destroy him. Unfortunately, neither Megazord has anywhere near the amount of energy we need."

Having heard the entire conversation, Ninjor walked over to Master Vile. "Ninjor, what are you doing?" asked Aisha.

Master Vile was just about to fire another blast from his wand when Ninjor grabbed both of his wrists. "What are you doing?" asked Vile.

"Let's just say I know a little something about magic myself," Ninjor answered. He then began to recite words that the Rangers didn't understand.

"What's he doing?" asked Adam.

"Is he trying to merge with Master Vile?" asked Kat. "Can he do that?"

Her answer came shortly afterwards as a flash of blue blinded the six Rangers. When it died down, they saw what looked like a Vile-Ninjor monster. "Rangers," called the part of it that was Ninjor. "Hurry! I can't hold out much longer!"

Quickly scanning the creature, Billy said, "He did it! Ninjor's good energy matches Vile's evil energy perfectly!"

"But we can't destroy Ninjor," protested Kat. "He's our friend!"

"Do it!" they heard Ninjor's voice say. "This is your only chance!"

"No!" cried the part of the creature that was Master Vile. "No!"

Coming to a decision, Tommy said, "I hate to say it, but we've got no choice. This may be the only chance we get to destroy Master Vile."

The six Rangers then cried out in unison, "Ninja Ultrazord, initiate transformation sequence now!"

Titanus made its way to the battlefield. When the Ninja Megafalconzord settled in, the Ninja Ultrazord immediately made its move. It rolled forward and fired all of its weapons.

The Vile-Ninjor monster was struck. As electricity emanated from it, the part of the creature that was Master Vile said, "No! It can't end this way!"

As the creature fell to its knees, the part of it that was Ninjor said, "Thank you, Rangers." The Vile-Ninjor creature finally fell face-first on the ground and exploded.

At the Lunar Palace, Rita saw the whole thing unfold. "DADDY! NO!"

"I say good riddance," said Lord Zedd. "He was a nuisance from the start."

"He came closer to stopping those Power Brats than you ever did!" said Rita

"Oh really? Last time I checked, you did no better!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Master Vile was no more.

The Power Rangers had won.

But at a price.

Back at the Command Center, the Rangers had looks of guilt and grief on their faces. Zordon said, "RANGERS, I KNOW TODAY WAS A DIFFICULT VICTORY FOR YOU. BUT REST ASSURED, NINJOR'S SACRIFICE WAS NOT IN VAIN."

"But wasn't there another way?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah," agreed Rocky. "Ninjor is the reason we're Power Rangers right now."

"IF THERE WERE ANOTHER WAY," answered Zordon, "I BELIEVE YOU WOULD HAVE FOUND IT. NOW, I KNOW THIS IS NOT THE MOST OPPORTUNE TIME, BUT WE MUST RESTORE THE EARTH."

Alpha turned the regenerator on, its beam of light shining. "The regenerator is ready," he said. "Now, it just needs a power source."

"What kind of power source?" asked Billy. This was a rare occasion in which even he didn't know how something worked.

"THERE ARE TWO POWER SOURCES," answered Zordon. "FIRST, YOUR POWER COINS. PLACE THEM IN."

The six Rangers did what they were told. The regenerator's light beam grew wider. "What's the other power source?" asked Adam.

The answer came as a shock. "MY OWN ENERGY."

Tommy whirled and said, "Wait a minute! You mean you're going to power this thing the way you temporarily powered me after Rita drained my Green Ranger powers the first time?"

"YES," answered Zordon. "ONLY THIS TIME, IT WILL REQUIRE MUCH MORE ENERGY. WHICH MEANS . . ."

"You could die!" interrupted Billy.

"Die?" asked Kat in shock. "Zordon, you can't!"

"I AM TRULY SORRY, RANGERS," said Zordon. "BUT SOMETIMES, FOR GOOD TO TRIUMPH OVER EVIL SACRIFICES MUST BE MADE. YOU HAVE ALREADY WITNESSED THAT ONCE TODAY. BUT IF I PERISH, I WANT YOU KNOW THAT I AM PROUD OF EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. I COULD NOT BE MORE PROUD IF YOU WERE MY OWN CHILDREN. SO I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND LET ME DO WHAT MUST BE DONE."

The Rangers looked at each other. Reluctantly, they nodded. No words were spoken or exchanged. There was no need.

Finally, Zordon broke the silence. "ALPHA, IS THE REGENERATOR READY?"

"Yes, Zordon," said Alpha in a sad voice.

Zordon nodded as best he could. "STAND BACK."

Everyone did so as Zordon began to transfer his energy into the regenerator. The regenerator's beam of light began to grow wider and change color. After what seemed like an eternity, (when it was, in fact, less than a minute) the light beam seemed to explode, causing the Rangers to hold their hands in front of their eyes. The light began spreading all over the planet, restoring everyone and everything back to its rightful state.

When the light finally died down, the regenerator slowly powered itself down. The Rangers and Alpha looked towards the plasma tube to find it empty.

"Zordon." Kat looked like she was about to cry.

"He can't be gone," said Aisha, trying to hold in her tears.

"I don't believe this." That was all Rocky could say.

"Don't give up hope just yet," said Billy as he took the Power Coins out of the regenerator. "Here," he said as he handed his friends their individual Coins. "Let's hold our Coins together. Concentrate their energies towards Zordon. Hopefully, that can bring him back. It worked once before, maybe it will again."

"Let's hope so, Billy," said Tommy as he held out his coin. When the others were ready, he said, "We call on the power of all those combined!"

Billy: "Blue!"

Adam: "Black!"

Aisha: "Yellow!"

Kat: "Pink!"

Rocky: "Red!"

Tommy: "White!"

At each Rangers' command, their Power Coins lit up in their respective colors. Energy came from the Coins and into the tube. Nothing seemed to be happening. "I hate to say this, Billy," said Rocky, "but I don't think it's going to work."

Billy looked up at the plasma tube and looked like he was about to concede when suddenly. . .

"Wait! I think I saw a flash! Keep going!"

The tube kept flashing. They could see the shape of Zordon's face, trying to materialize. Finally, they stopped. Zordon's face flickered and finally reappeared. "Zordon!" they all cried happily.

"RANGERS," said Zordon with a smile. "I THANK YOU."

"As do I," came another voice.

The Rangers turned and cried out in surprise, "Ninjor!"

"We thought you were dead!" exclaimed Aisha.

"In body, yes. But my spirit will continue to guard the Temple of Ninja Power. This will be so long as you possess the power of Ninja. I will only have my eternal rest when you receive your eternal powers."

This shocked the Rangers. "Eternal powers?" asked a surprised Adam.

"Yes," answered Ninjor. "Upon my death, I was given a glimpse into the future. Your future. Your team is destined for even bigger things in the future. You will require my assistance one more time before this comes to pass. But that is all I can tell you. Do not grieve for me, my friends. Celebrate. Celebrate your victory today. Celebrate each other. And celebrate your birthday, Katherine."

This surprised Kat to no end. "How did you know?"

If he had a mouth, Ninjor would be smiling. "I know more than you realize. Good-bye, my friends. May the Power protect you always." And Ninjor's spirit slowly faded away.

When he was gone, Rocky said, "What's say we get to the Youth Center? We've got a lot to talk about. Not to mention I'm. . ."

"HUNGRY!" the others interrupted. This finally got a laugh out of them.

"But one thing still bothers me," said Adam. "What about the city?"

"OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE," said Zordon.

The Rangers turned to the Viewing Globe and saw that Angel Grove looked peaceful and undamaged.

"It's as if nothing happened," realized Tommy.

"TO THEM, NOTHING DID HAPPEN," said Zordon. "NO ONE WILL REMEMBER THE EVENTS OF THIS DAY, ASIDE FROM US."

"It's probably better this way," said Billy. The other seemed inclined to agree.

"GO, RANGERS," said Zordon. "GO AND CELEBRATE. YOU'VE EARNED IT. MEANWHILE, ALPHA AND I WILL ATTEMPT TO MAKE CONTACT WITH THE PEOPLE OF THE M-51 GALAXY. WITH MASTER VILE GONE, THEY ARE NOW FREE. AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATHERINE."

"Thank you, Zordon," said Kat with a smile.

"Come on, guys," said Tommy. "Let's go." And with that, the Rangers touched their communicators and teleported out.

Back at the Youth Center, the Rangers were at their usual table. "I'm still wondering what exactly Ninjor meant when he said we would have eternal power," said Adam.

"He also said we would require his assistance again," added Aisha. "Could we possibly get a new Ranger?"

"Who's to say?" asked Billy with a shrug. "But at least we don't have to deal with Master Vile anymore."

"Yeah," said Tommy. "But we still have Rita and Zedd to worry about. And we all know they're no less dangerous."

"Well, I'd rather not think about that right now," said Kat. "I'm just happy you guys made my first birthday here in America special. For that, I will always be grateful. You are truly the best friends I could have ever asked for."

"Thanks," said Rocky. "We're just glad it had a happy ending."

"It's not over yet," said Tommy, who made a wave to Ernie.

Within moments, Ernie and a few other Youth Center employees came out with a cake.

They, along with Kat's friends sang, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Katherine. Happy birthday to you." Kat smiled as the cake was placed in front of her. She waited for them to finish singing, and then happily blew out the candles.

THE END


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are Tommy's mom, Carlene, and his stepfather, Harold. Brief explanations will be given in the story. All you really need to know is that in my universe, Tommy's brother David Truehart doesn't exist. I apologize to any David fans. Everything else is not mine.

Author's Note: Here is my rewrite of "The Letter." I hope it will better than my previous version. There's no real action in this. This is basically my lame excuse for Kimberly to break up with Tommy, so that I can pair Tommy with Kat later down the road. Sorry to Tommy/Kim fans out there, but I need some reason for Tommy and Kat to eventually get together, even if it's a lame one. This "season" may be alternate, but I want to stay as true to the show as I possibly can.

**THE LETTER**

It was a warm spring day in Angel Grove. Ever since the Orb of Doom's effects were reversed the week before, the Power Rangers haven't seen much action. They were grateful for this respite, but remained vigilant, knowing that Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa could strike at any moment.

At the Angel Grove Youth Center, Tommy was at the weight bench with Adam spotting him. As Rocky watched, he clapped his hands together and said, "Alright, man, you got two more sets. You ready?"

"Yeah, I was born ready," answered Tommy.

As Tommy was lifting weights, Billy, along with Katherine and Aisha, approached. Billy was holding an envelope.

"Come on, Tommy, one more," encouraged Adam as Tommy tried to make the last lift of his current set. He did it, and Adam put the barbells back in place, saying, "Good job."

When Billy, Kat, and Aisha reached their friends, Tommy said, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Hey," greeted Kat in her sweet Australian accent.

Billy then spoke up. "Tommy, since your parents are out of town today, I got your mail like you asked me to. A letter came for you today. It's from Kimberly."

"Alright, cool," said Tommy with glee. Kimberly Hart, his girlfriend and former Pink Ranger, was in Florida training for the Pan Global Games. It had been a dream of hers since she was a child. As he lay down to start lifting again, he said, "Hey, Billy, will you do me a favor and read it? I still have one more set to do."

"Sure, no problem," answered the Blue Ranger.

"Thanks, man."

Billy opened the envelope and began to read aloud.

_Dear Tommy_

_Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition._

Rocky interrupted and said, "Man, Kimberly is going to do great!"

As everyone else expressed their agreement, Aisha asked, "What else does she say?"

After finding his place, Billy continued. What he read next was something he never expected.

_Tommy, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend, and, in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's been both wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy, I've met someone else._

Everyone had looks of disbelief on their faces, but none more than Tommy.

"What?" asked Kat. "That can't be right."

"Tommy, maybe you should finish this another time," said Billy.

Having just finished his set, Tommy took the letter and said, "Let me see." He continued to read it aloud himself.

_Tommy, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I feel like I've found the person I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him._

_Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you, Tommy._

_Please, forgive me._

_Kimberly_

Tommy folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope. The others just stood there speechless. Finally, Aisha asked, "Tommy? Are you okay?"

Tommy sighed and said, "I just want to be alone right now." With that, he stood up and left.

Tommy went to Angel Grove Park and looked out over the lake. He thought about all that he and Kimberly had been through together, both as Power Rangers and as high school sweeties.

As he continued to look out over the lake, Kat slowly approached. "Tommy, are you okay?"

"I don't know, Kat," he answered. "I'm just trying to figure out what went wrong. Was it something that I did? Who exactly is this new guy anyway? Does he have something that I don't? Then again, I've heard that long distance relationships don't work out. Could she have hooked up with him because of that?"

Several moments passed before Kat finally spoke up. "Tommy, if I knew the answer, I'd tell you. You believe me when I say that, don't you?"

Tommy turned to her and finally answered, "Yes."

Choosing her next words carefully, Kat asked, "Would you like some company? Or would you rather me leave?"

Sighing, Tommy answered softly, "Go. Leave me alone." Kat walked away without another word.

Five days later, the Rangers jumped out of the Ninja Megafalconzord, having just destroyed another monster. After making sure they were clear, Tommy touched his belt buckle while the others touched the Morphers on their belts. All six Rangers cried, "Power down!"

Once demorphed, Rocky asked, "Man, who's up for something to eat?"

Aisha answered his question with a question of her own. "Rocky, we just finished off our first monster in almost two weeks, and you're thinking about food?"

Smirking, Adam teased, "When was the last time he didn't?"

Tommy managed a small smile while the others laughed. Finally, he said, "Well, whatever you guys plan to do, go on. I'll catch you later."

As Tommy walked away, Kat wanted to go after him. Billy held her back, saying, "Kat, don't. It's still not a good time to try to talk to him."

"Billy, I don't mean to rush things," said Rocky, "but when will it be a good time to talk to him? He's barely spoken a word to us sent he got that letter. And the only time we even see him is in school or when there's a monster attack."

"I know," said Adam. "He hasn't even shown up to teach his karate class. Rocky and I can't cover for him forever."

"I agree," said Aisha. "Billy, Tommy has to talk to somebody."

Billy thought about it and finally said, "You're right. If he won't talk to us, maybe he'll talk to his parents. If any of us see them, tell them what's going on. Chances are, he may not have told them about the letter."

The next day, when Tommy got home from school, he saw his mom in one of her dresses trying to take care of some last minute errands. Seeing her son, she said, "Hi, Tommy."

"Hi, mom," Tommy greeted politely. Seeing how she was dressed, he asked, "Why are you dressed up so?"

"Harold and I are going out to dinner for our anniversary," she answered. "I told you about that this morning, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," said Tommy, slightly embarrassed by his faulty memory. "It must have slipped my mind." The man he called his father was actually his stepfather.

Stopping, Carlene Oliver-Simmons remembered, "Oh, Tommy, before Harold gets home, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" asked Tommy curiously.

Taking a seat on the couch, Carlene took a deep breath and said, "It's about the letter."

As he sat down, Tommy asked, "How did you know?"

"I ran into your friend, Billy, today. He spilled the beans. I'm sorry to hear that Kimberly broke up with you. I always thought you two looked so good together."

Tommy shook his head. "Please, mom, don't make this any worse than it already is."

"Tommy, please," said Carlene. "I know this is rough for you, but you can't just avoid everybody all the time. Your friends are worried that they're losing touch with you."

"I'm sorry they feel that way, mom," said Tommy. "But this is something that I have to deal with on my own."

Patiently, Carlene asked, "Tommy, do you remember when your father died?"

Several seconds passed before Tommy answered. "Remember? How could I forget? The two of you were on your way home when he was killed by a drunk driver. You almost died with him."

Carlene nodded and said, "Yes. If you think you're feeling bad now, just try to imagine how I felt. As you know, I went into a deep depression and later put both you and your sister up for adoption. For a long time, I thought your father's death was the end of everything. When I finally met Harold, well. . . you know the rest." Tommy nodded before Carlene continued. "Tommy, my point is I know your heart has been broken. And I can tell you first-hand that it's not something you get over easily. But you can, and I believe you will."

"But, Kimberly and I. . ."

"I know how much she meant to you. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I know. One of my teachers once said to me, 'If you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was.' Tommy, you're a strong, kind, decent young man. And trust me when I tell you there is somebody out there for you. Whether that's Kimberly or even the girl next door, trust me, she's out there. Who knows, maybe you and Kimberly will find your way back to each other? Whatever the case, you will find that certain someone. Just promise me you'll think about it, okay?"

Tommy took in everything that his mom had told him. Finally, he said, "Okay. Thank you, mom. I'm glad we had this conversation. You've given me a lot to think about."

Carlene smiled and said, "I'm glad I could be of some help." She then stood up and gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

As his mom made her way out of the room, Tommy started thinking of his sister. He said, "Mom?" Seeing her turn to face him, Tommy said, "Speaking of Jenny, do you think we'll ever see her again?"

Carlene smiled and said, "I've been making arrangements to regain custody of her. When or if I succeed, it will likely be after the school year is finished."

Tommy nodded. He still had two weeks of eleventh grade left before summer vacation. "Thanks, mom." As his mom left the room, Tommy reached to his side and picked up a picture. It was one of himself, his mom, his dad, and his sister. Tommy had his dad's dark hair, while his sister had his mom's dark red hair. It was the last time they had been photographed together. He would be keeping his fingers crossed that he would see his sister again.

Just then, the front door opened as Harold Simmons, Tommy's stepfather, walked in. "I'm home! Hey, Tommy, where's your mom?"

"She just went upstairs, dad," he answered. Although Harold was his stepfather, he still referred to him as dad. "I hope you two enjoy yourselves tonight."

Harold smiled and said, "Thanks, Tommy."

Later that evening, Tommy sat on his front-porch swing, thinking about all that his mom had said. He was deep in his thoughts when a white teleportation beam caught him by surprise. Tommy was shocked by whom he saw. "Kimberly?"

Kimberly smiled a weak smile. "Hi, Tommy. I. . . I need to talk to you."

Tommy motioned for Kimberly to join him, which she did. As his now ex-girlfriend sat next to him, she said, "First off, I just want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Tommy although he already knew the answer.

"For hurting you," Kimberly said softly. "Tommy, I know this probably isn't what you want to hear, but I did want to break up with you. I just wish now that I hadn't sent that letter."

"Wait, how did you get here anyway?" asked the White Ranger.

Kimberly answered, "I kept my old communicator when I left for Florida. I was able to convince Zordon to teleport me here so I could talk to you." Tommy nodded in understanding. Kimberly continued, "As I said, I wish I hadn't sent that letter. If we were going to break up, I wish now that I had said it to your face. I know that doesn't make it any easier, but I wish that was how I had done it. A few days after I sent the letter I knew I'd made a mistake. It ate away at me until I finally decided that I had to talk to you face to face. For closure, if nothing else. You see, Tommy, the reason I broke up with you is because our relationship was starting to go south. I mean, we got along great, we were always there for each other, but I just had a gut feeling it wasn't going to work. I don't know if you loved me, but I knew I didn't love you anymore. I didn't happen overnight. It just gradually. . . happened. The realization just came to me slowly until it was staring me in the face. I hope you understand what I'm saying. Do you?"

Tommy thought long and hard about what Kimberly had just said. Every word she said made sense. Sure, it still hurt, but he at least understood why she did what she did. Finally, he said, "Kimberly, I understand what you're saying. And I'm more than willing to forgive you for what you did. But one thing I don't understand is, who's this new guy?"

Kimberly swallowed nervously. Finally, she answered, "If you want the honest truth, Tommy, there was no other guy. That was the only thing I lied about in the letter. I hope that makes you feel better, at least a little bit."

Tommy gave a weak smile. "It does, Kim. Believe me, it does." He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of the head. "I'm glad we had this conversation. I wish you luck in Florida, Kimberly. Show the world that you're the best."

Once Tommy let her go, Kimberly smiled once again. "Thank you, Tommy. I'll make you all proud of me. But promise me we can still be friends?"

Tommy smiled one more time. "Of course, Kimberly. We'll always be friends. No matter what."

The two of them hugged one last time. Kimberly slowly stood up, her hand leaving his hand last. She spoke into her communicator, "I'm ready to go back, Zordon. Teleport me when you're ready."

The two friends smiled and waved at each other one last time before Kimberly finally disappeared in a streak of white-colored light.

The next day, Tommy's friends were seated at Ernie's outdoor cafe when he approached. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Tommy," said Adam. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," answered Tommy as he took a seat. "Not completely, but getting there. Guess who I talked to last night? Kimberly."

"Really?" asked Aisha. "Over the phone?"

Tommy got low and whispered, "No, actually, Zordon let her teleport here and talk to me face to face."

As he explained to his friends what had happened, Bulk and Skull approached, with a box containing some. . . interesting stuff to say the least. "What are you two up to?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be at the police station?" asked Billy.

"Actually, Lt. Stone gave us the day off today," said Bulk. "So we've been building some stuff to help us eavesdrop on crooks."

"Yeah, eavesdrop on crooks," repeated Skull.

Bulk took a small dish-looking thing out of the box. "This little doo-hicky here will allow us to listen in on a conversation from a mile away."

"Yeah," said Skull. "Like, take those two over there." The Rangers looked to where Skull was pointing. Two girls were talking to each other. Bulk turned on the device and it started spinning. He tried to listen in on their conversation. At first, they couldn't hear anything. Bulk turned it up and there was only static. He turned it up some more, and faint whispers could be heard. The more they turned it up though, the faster the dish spun.

Noticing this, Billy asked, "Um, guys, don't you think that thing's going to gyrate itself apart if you turn it up anymore?"

"We're Junior Police Officers, remember?" asked Bulk.

"Yeah," said Skull. "We know what we're doing. Besides, Bulky's almost got it."

Bulk turned up the device one more time. Then, just as Billy predicted, it exploded, leaving Bulk and Skull's faces blackened.

The six teens laughed, including Tommy. If felt good to laugh again.

As Bulk and Skull walked away, Tommy said, "Man, it's good to see some things never change."

THE END


	3. Tommy's Little Sister

Disclaimer: The only thing I claim is the character of Jenny, Tommy's sister, although the name was borrowed from a story I read at Paladar by Rangergirl Q. Jedidiah. And Rangergirl, if you read this, I tried to contact you concerning using the name, but I was unsuccessful when I got a message saying your e-mail address didn't exist.

Author's Note: These next two stories were inspired by Cynthia Harrell's fic "A New Life," and Rangergirl's "A Different Shade of Green," both stories which I read on Paladar. Hence, I can only take partial credit for the next two stories. Plus, from this point forward, most, if not all of my stories will be action-oriented. And to update ya'll, Master Vile, Squatt, and Baboo are dead, the Power Coins were never destroyed and can't be destroyed. And the reason I say that is that the Rangers surrendered their Power Coins in "Return of an Old Friend," a perfect opportunity for Rita to destroy them, yet she didn't. Then, after the Rangers were turned into kids, Zedd and Rita used their magic to destroy the Power Coins with no effort. What's up with that? Or maybe I'm just a little biased. Anyways, enjoy!

**TOMMY'S LITTLE SISTER**

One afternoon, at the Angel Grove Youth Center's outdoor cafe, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Kat were seated. They had just completed their junior year of high school and were in their first week of summer vacation. Rocky was eating a sub, the girls were talking shopping, while Billy and Adam were talking about the Dodgers' last game, a loss to the Atlanta Braves.

All conversation ceased when Tommy approached. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Hey," answered Kat with a smile.

"Oh, Kat and I are talking shopping, while Adam and Billy are moaning over the poor Dodgers," teased Aisha.

"Hey!" called Billy and Adam in unison, getting a giggle from Kat.

Aisha then added, "I don't think I need to explain what Rocky's doing."

"Good," said Rocky with his mouth full.

Tommy just shook his head before speaking. "Guess what, guys? My sister Jenny is finally moving back in with us. Here's a picture she sent with her last letter."

Each of his five friends got a look. Rocky said, "Wow. She looks a lot like you."

"Yeah," agreed Tommy. "It's a good thing she sent that picture. I haven't seen her in almost three years."

"When will she arrive?" asked Billy.

"I'm supposed to pick her up at the airport tomorrow morning. And as embarrassing as it may sound, I'm going to have to hold up a sign with her name on it. Despite the picture, I don't know if I'll even recognize her anymore."

However, unbeknownst to the six teens, Rita Repulsa was eavesdropping on their whole conversation via the Repulsascope. "Hey, Zeddy, guess what? Tommy's sister is coming to town!"

Lord Zedd was sitting on his throne, tapping his talons on the armrest. He looked at his wife and said, "So? What's so special about that?"

"Simple," said Rita. "We can kidnap her, make her think we're her parents, and then use her against the Rangers!"

"How?" asked Zedd, unconvinced. "With one of your spells? Spells are only temporary and can be broken. The Rangers broke the spell you placed on Tommy, Katherine broke the spell you placed on her all by herself, what makes you think this time will be any different?"

"I believe I have the answer to that," came a voice.

Turning to the source of the voice, Zedd asked, "What is it, Finster?"

"Observe," said the small scientist. Two Tengas wheeled out what looked like an electric chair. "This brain-drain chair is capable of erasing every memory from its subjects. I haven't had a chance to test it yet, but I believe now would be a good time to do so."

Zedd pondered for a moment. "Very well. When the girl arrives, we'll wait until the Rangers are alone. Then we'll send a squadron of Tengas to keep the Rangers occupied. They wouldn't dare morph in front of her. That will give us the perfect opportunity to grab her."

"And if she is anything like her brother," added Rita, "she'll make the perfect heir to our throne!"

"Brilliant, my dear!" said Zedd. "Simply brilliant!" And the two of them laughed.

The next day, Tommy and his friends were at Angel Grove Airport, waiting and looking for Jenny. Tommy held up a sign that said JENNY OLIVER.

A short girl with dark red hair walked around the airport nervously, carrying two suitcases. She wore a green tank top, jean shorts, green socks, and white shoes. Unsure of where she was supposed to go, she just looked around. When she turned. . .

Tommy was holding the sign, looking around when he heard a voice say, "Tommy?"

Tommy turned to the source of the voice. He knew it was her. He smiled and called, "Jenny!"

Brother and sister hugged. When they broke, Jenny said, "I can't believe it's been almost three years."

"I know," said Tommy, seeing how much she'd grown up since he had last seen her. "Looks like my baby sister's growing up."

"Don't call me your baby sister!" protested Jenny. "I hate it when you call me that!

"I know," said Tommy with a smile. "But I just had to get it in."

"Ahem," said Rocky. "I hate to interrupt this sweet reunion, but I believe introductions are in order."

"Oh," said Tommy, realizing he was right. "Sorry, guys. This here is my sister Jenny. Jenny, these are my friends Rocky DeSantos, Katherine Hillard, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, and Adam Park."

"It's nice to finally meet you all," said Jenny. "Tommy's told me about you guys in his letters."

"Hey," said Tommy, "how about we stop by the house, drop off your stuff, and then we'll show you around town? You can unpack later."

Jenny smiled and said, "Okay." With that, they walked out of the airport. Tommy and Jenny took Tommy's white Jeep, Rocky, Adam, and Billy got into Rocky's red Suzuki, while Kat and Aisha rode in Aisha's new yellow Mustang.

Throughout the day, Tommy and the others showed Jenny different places in Angel Grove. The seven of them were now walking through the park. Watching them through a beam from his visor, Zedd said, "It is time. Rito!"

"Yeah, Ed?" asked Rita's boney brother.

"That's Zedd!" yelled Zedd as he glowed red.

"Whatever," Rito said with a shrug.

Zedd growled before giving his orders. "Take the Tengas down to Earth and bring me the White Ranger's sister!"

"Right away, Ed!" said Rito as he and several Tengas teleported to Earth.

"That's. . . oh, never mind." Zedd then slumped back in his throne.

Back on Earth, Rocky said, "Now here's the park, where we have picnics, play football. . ." This was interrupted by the arrival of several Tengas, causing Jenny to yelp.

"What in the world?" asked Adam, trying to keeps his and his friends secrets safe.

"Let's kick their butts," said Jenny as she charged.

"Jenny, don't!" cried Tommy. But it was too late. Since they couldn't morph or ninja morph in front of Jenny, the Rangers were forced to fight in their civilian identities.

Jenny kicked two Tengas at once by jumping in the air and kicking up both feet at the same time. Apparently, martial arts ran in the family as she tried her best to combat the bird-like creatures. Rocky tornado-kicked one Tenga, while two more grabbed him by the arms. He did a back-flip and flipped both of them on their backs but was then tackled by two more. Kat fared no better as she fought off two Tengas, but then two more grabbed her by the arms. Aisha took one down by its legs, then kicked one that tried to come up behind her. She then jumped over two more and roundhouse-kicked them when they turned around. Her efforts were stopped short however, as one pounced on her from the sky. Adam and Billy stood back to back and tried to ward off the Tengas, but were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Tommy punched one, tornado-kicked two at the same time and charged through two more, trying to get to his sister.

"Tommy, help!" cried Jenny as two Tengas grabbed her by the arms.

Tommy was just about to reach her when Rito appeared, saying, "Hi there!"

"Get away from my sister!" growled Tommy.

"Why don't you make me?" asked Rito, almost mockingly. Tommy charged, only to get backflipped into a bush. When Tommy landed on his back, Rito said, "Catch ya later!" He then teleported out along with the Tengas and Jenny in tow.

As Tommy got up, his friends approached. "Tommy, are you alright?" asked Kat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Tommy. "But they got Jenny."

"We'll get her back, Tommy," said Aisha.

"We'd better get to the Command Center," said Adam.

"Are we clear, Rocko?" asked Tommy.

Taking a quick look around, Rocky said, "We're clear." The six teens then touched their communicators and teleported towards their intended destination.

On the moon, Jenny woke up, her wrists and ankles chained to a chair. She noticed she had something on her head. Finally, she managed to ask, "Where am I? What's going on here?"

"Why, you're home," said a cackling female voice. Jenny looked up to see an oddly-dressed witch walk in holding a wand. By her side was a skinless man holding a large staff with a "Z" on top of it.

Jenny screamed at the sight of them. Fearfully, she asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Lord Zedd," said the skinless man. "And this is Rita Repulsa. We are your parents."

"You are not! My dad's dead and my mom looks nothing like you!"

"You won't think that way much longer," said Rita. "Finster, do your worst!"

Jenny turned to see a creature that looked like a talking goat about to throw a switch. "As you wish, my queen." He then threw the switch and the helmet lit up, causing Jenny to scream. She could feel her mind literally changing. She did everything in her power to fight it.

When they arrived, Tommy immediately said, "Zordon, Rita and Zedd have my sister."

"I KNOW," said Zordon. "I DO NOT KNOW WHY THEY WOULD WANT HER, ALTHOUGH I HAVE NO DOUBT THEY'LL TRY TO USE HER AGAINST US. PERHAPS THEY MAY TURN HER AGAINST US THE WAY THEY DID WITH YOU AND KATHERINE."

"I wouldn't put it past them," said Tommy.

"Yeah," agreed Rocky. "If they do turn her against us, they know we'll try to avoid harming her at all costs."

"Ay, yi, yi!" cried Alpha as the Rangers turned to her. "I've been scanning Rita and Zedd's Dark Dimensions and have not yet been able to find her."

"What if she isn't in any of those?" asked Adam. "What if she's actually in the palace on the moon."

"That'd be as good a place as any to start," agreed Kat.

"Zordon, I know it's probably against the rules," began Tommy, "but I think this time, we need to go the moon and confront Rita and Zedd directly. We know we can get in, so if we can get Jenny out quickly, we can stop Rita and Zedd's plan before it starts."

"I AGREE WITH YOUR DECISION, TOMMY," said Zordon. "I REFUSE TO ALLOW A CHILD TO BE INFLUENCED BY RITA AND ZEDD."

"I know the Palace's interior fairly well from when I served Rita and Zedd," said Kat. "The lower levels are mostly dungeon, so they likely wouldn't have her there. There are at least three levels above that. We could split up and search each level."

"Good idea," said Tommy. He then turned to Zordon and asked, "Zordon, may we?"

"YES, RANGERS," said Zordon with a nod. "GO NOW, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

That was all Tommy needed to hear as he nodded and made the call. "It's Morphin Time!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

Once morphed, the Rangers teleported towards the moon, landing outside the Lunar Palace. The doorway looked like an old-fashioned wooden double door, except it wasn't made of wood. Seeing the doorway, Tommy said, "Alright, guys, chances are Rita and Zedd will sense we're here if they haven't already, so we're going to have to move fast. Let's get the door open." All six Rangers tried to pry the door open, with no success.

"It's no good," said Rocky. "This thing won't budge!"

"Looks like we've got no choice but to blast our way in," said Billy. He then took out his Blade Blaster and said, "Stand back," before firing. When nothing happened, Billy said, "It's a lot stronger than I thought. Come on, guys, help me out." As Rocky, Kat, Adam, and Aisha pulled out their own Blade Blasters, Billy said, "Concentrate your firepower. Try to shoot at the same point I do." They did, focusing their lasers in one spot. After several seconds, the door blew off its hinges, forcing the Rangers to turn away from small, but harmless, pieces of shrapnel.

"If Rita and Zedd didn't know we were here before, they sure do now," said Aisha as she and the other Rangers turned back to the doorway.

"Good job, guys," said Tommy as he drew Saba. "Kat, you're with me. We'll search the top floor. Rocky and Adam, you search the floor below us. And Billy, take Aisha with you and search the level below that."

"Right," said the others in unison as they summoned their Power Weapons and rushed in.

Meanwhile, Jenny was still trying to resist the brain-drain she was receiving. "Please. Don't," she managed weakly as tears stained her face.

"I can't believe she's resisted this long!" exclaimed Rita.

"It makes no difference," said Zedd. "She can't hold out forever. Look, she's getting weaker by the second." Suddenly, the two villains heard an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Rita.

Holding his head, Zedd said, "I sense. . . the Power Rangers! Goldar!"

Rushing in, the gold-armored simian asked, "What are your orders, my lord?"

"The Rangers have come for the girl! Take Rito and the Tengas and stop them at all costs!"

"Yes, master," said Goldar before running off.

Rocky and Adam were searching the palace when Rocky said, "Man, she could be anywhere."

"Just keep looking," said Adam.

"This is as far as you go, Rangers!" came a voice.

"Goldar!" cried Rocky.

"Yes, and you're too late to save Tommy's sister!"

"We'll see about that!" yelled the Black Ranger as he and Rocky charged towards him. Goldar stood between them and the nearest doorway, clashing weapons with both of them at the same time. Tengas then arrived, forcing Adam to fight them and leaving Goldar to the Red Ranger.

Billy and Aisha were searching when a voice asked, "Who invited you guys?"

Seeing that it was Rito, Billy said, "You did, by taking Tommy's sister."

"We're getting her out of here," said Aisha. "And you can't stop us!"

"Wanna bet?" challenged Rito. "Go get them, Tengas!"

The Blue and Yellow Rangers began fighting off the Tengas with their weapons. After knocking away two with his Power Lance, Billy leapt towards Rito as his lance clashed with Rito's sword. Aisha continued fighting the Tengas with her Power Daggers.

Elsewhere, Tommy and Kat were searching when they heard laughter. "Did you hear that?" asked the White Ranger.

"I did," answered the Pink Ranger with a nod. "It sounded like it came from that way."

Running in the direction that Kat pointed, the two heroes soon reached their destination.

"It won't be long now, Zeddy," said Rita as Jenny was about to pass out.

"RITA! ZEDD!" yelled an angry voice.

The two evil sorcerers turned to see the White and Pink Rangers standing before them. "Well, well, if it isn't big brother to the rescue," taunted Zedd. "But I'm afraid you're too late. Soon, your sister will be out daughter!"

"NEVER!" screamed Tommy as he charged at Lord Zedd, Saba clashing with Zedd's staff. Zedd swung at Tommy, but Tommy rolled out of the way. Finster, being unfit for combat, fled the room. Tommy charged at Zedd, only to be struck in the chest with the bottom, bladed end of his Z-staff.

While Tommy clashed with Zedd, Rita fired a shot from her wand at Kat, who rolled out of the way. Rita said, "You know, both of you were mine once. If you'd like, I'd be more than willing to take both of you back." Rita fired another shot before adding, "You were two of my greatest servants."

Avoiding the shot, Kat said, "Not anymore, Rita. And never again!" She then fired a shot from her Power Bow, knocking Rita's staff out of her hands, causing the witch to yelp. This gave Kat the perfect opportunity to leap and land a kick to Rita's jaw, causing her to hit her head on a nearby wall, knocking her out. Kat had no time however, to savor this small measure of revenge.

Wasting no time, Kat's bow disappeared and she drew her Blade Blaster in its sword form. She used it to cut Jenny's chains and then used her free hand to remove the helmet. As she replaced her blaster, Kat quickly checked for a pulse and was relieved when she found one. She then picked up the unconscious Jenny in her arms.

Zedd struck down Tommy once again then turned to see the Pink Ranger holding his would-be "daughter." "No!" he shouted, firing his staff. Fortunately, Kat saw it coming out of the corner of her eye and moved out of the way, shielding Jenny with her body. Zedd's stray blast struck the brain-drain chair instead, destroying it.

This gave Tommy the opportunity he needed to jump into the air with a flying kick. Zedd turned around, only to be struck in the chest, knocking him down. Tommy quickly spoke into his communicator, "Guys, we got her! Let's get out of here NOW!" He and Kat then disappeared in streaks of white and pink-colored light.

Seeing his adversaries escape, Zedd yelled, "No! Curse you Rangers! One of these days, you will fall!"

Getting Tommy's message, Rocky said, "Looks like you lose again, Goldar!" He then kicked Goldar away and teleported out in a streak of red-colored light.

Adam knocked down several Tengas in front of him with his Power Axe and said, "See ya!" He disappeared in a streak of black-colored light just as three more Tengas tried to jump him. They crashed on the floor, cawing.

Billy flipped backwards, away from Rito and joined Aisha. "Let's get out of here," said Billy.

"Right behind you," said Aisha as they teleported away in streaks of yellow and blue-colored light just as Rito swung at them with his sword. He sliced nothing but air and comicly spun and fell.

"Hey, no fair!" whined Rita's brother as he laid there on his back.

The Rangers arrived at the Command Center with Jenny in tow. While the others took off their helmets, Tommy and Kat went over to the Command Center's medical table. Kat gently placed her on it as Tommy took off his helmet. Alpha came over with a scanning device while Kat finally took off her own helmet. "How is she, Alpha?" asked Tommy, concerned for his sister's well-being.

"It looked like Rita and Zedd were trying to brainwash her with some type of chair," said Kat.

"Ay, yi, yi," said the sentient robot worried. "It appears they weren't trying to just brainwash her, Rita and Zedd were trying to wipe out her memories altogether. Whatever memories she may have had, I'm not finding any."

As Alpha walked away, Aisha asked, "Is there anything we can do for her? What are we supposed to tell Tommy's parents?"

"DO NOT WORRY, RANGERS," said Zordon. "FORTUNATELY, WE CAN RESTORE JENNIFER'S MIND. THAT IS, IF IT WORKS."

"How?" asked Billy. "And with what?"

"With this," said Alpha walking towards them with another device. "After the Scatterbrain monster tried to, well, scatter your brains, we've kept this for just such an emergency. However, we haven't had a chance to test it yet, so there's no guarantee this will work."

Everyone looked at Tommy. It was his call. Finally, he said, "Do it, Alpha."

Alpha nodded before running a blue beam of light over Jenny's head. When he was done, Alpha said, "Now, all we can do is wait."

The Rangers waited nearly an hour, not even bothering to demorph. They were so worried about Jenny that they just didn't think about it. Tommy was sitting down alone when Kat joined him asking, "Tommy, are you alright?"

Looking at her, he sighed, "Yeah, I'm hanging in there. I mean, I don't want to doubt whether or not Alpha's device worked, but still. . ." He trailed off.

"You're worried?" asked Kat, finishing the sentence for him.

Tommy just nodded. As Kat looked at him sympathetically, Tommy finally spoke up again. "You know, I lost my sister three years ago when I lost my dad to a drunk driver. Don't get me wrong, my stepdad's great, but I've felt so. . . empty. Like my life wasn't complete. My family wasn't complete. When I found out that Jenny was finally coming home, I felt like I was not only getting my sister back, but maybe I was getting a part of my dad back as well. And then, I almost lost her again. When Rita and Zedd took Jenny away. . ." He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Kat decided to comfort him the only way she knew how. She wrapped her arms around Tommy and hugged him.

When Kat finally let go, Tommy turned and looked her in the eye. Finally, he smiled and said, "Thanks."

Kat said nothing as she smiled and simply nodded.

Billy walked over to check on Jenny once again. He had just turned away when he heard a moan, getting his attention again. Seeing her eyes begin to flutter, Billy said, "Hey, guys, she's coming around."

The other Rangers quickly gathered around Jenny. Tommy asked, "Jenny, are you okay?"

Jenny sat up, rubbing her eyes, oblivious to what was going on. "I'm fine, Tommy. I just had this awful nightmare where. . ." She never finished her sentence. Jenny finally opened her eyes and just stared at her brother and his friends. She screamed when she realized what they were wearing.

Jenny scrambled off the medical table as the Rangers looked down and finally realized they had forgotten to demorph. Adam said it for all of them: "Oops."

Jenny screamed louder when she saw Alpha, causing him to scream as well. As Alpha spun around and around, Jenny turned and screamed even louder when she saw Zordon. "Jenny, Jenny!" called Tommy as he went over and wrapped his arms around his sister trying to calm her down. "It's okay."

After several seconds of hyperventilating, Jenny finally looked her brother in the face. "You. . . you guys are the Power Rangers?"

"You've heard of the Power Rangers?" asked Kat. She had never heard of the Power Rangers before moving to America.

"Only from newspapers and the Internet," said Jenny. "I never thought that they were actually real."

"Well, they are," said Rocky. Realizing what he'd just said, he corrected himself, saying, "Or rather, we are."

"JENNIFER OLIVER," called Zordon.

Jenny yelped at Zordon's booming voice, but regained her composure somewhat. "Oh, sorry. What'd I do wrong?"

"YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG," reassured the Rangers' mentor. "I AM ZORDON OF ELTAR, MENTOR TO THE POWER RANGERS. AND I AM VERY GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU MADE BACK SAFE AND SOUND."

"Um, thank you?" asked Jenny nervously.

"WHILE YOU WERE UNCONCIOUS, ALPHA CONDUCTED AN ANALYSIS OF YOUR BACKGROUND. HE DETERMINED THAT YOU ARE A MODEL CITIZEN. YOU HAVE SHOWN YOURSELF TO BE LOYAL, FAIR, AND, MOST OF ALL, TRUSTWORTHY. YOU KNOW THE TRUE IDENTITIES OF THE POWER RANGERS, A SECRET THAT HAS BEEN KEPT FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS. IT IS IMPORTANT THAT IT REMAIN THIS WAY. WILL YOU SWEAR TO THIS?"

Jenny gulped and said, "Yeah. Sure. No problem."

"THEN REPEAT AFTER ME: I SWEAR UPON THE FORCES OF GOOD."

"I swear upon the forces of good."

"TO MAINTAIN THE SECRET OF THE TRUE IDENTITIES OF THE POWER RANGERS."

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"THANK YOU, JENNIFER."

"Please, it's Jenny."

"VERY WELL. . . JENNY."

Jenny then turned to the others as Tommy said, "Okay, guys, let's power down." Once they did, Jenny walked up to her brother nervously. Tommy smiled and said, "You still shocked?"

Jenny nodded. "It's a lot to take in. My own brother, a superhero? I guess it's gonna take some getting used to."

Trying to take her mind off things, Tommy said, "Come on, what's say we show you the rest of town? You never did get to see the Youth Center."

This finally got a smile from Jenny. "Okay." With that, Jenny and Rangers teleported back to Angel Grove.

THE END

Author's Note: For those of ya'll who might be wondering, I know we never saw a medical table at the Command Center on MMPR. They had one in the Power Chamber on Zeo and Turbo, so I decided the original show needed one as well. Just imagine it being close to the computers.


	4. The Green is Back!

**THE GREEN IS BACK!**

It had been two days since Jenny Oliver had arrived in Angel Grove to live with her mother, stepfather, and older brother Tommy. She had spent the last two days unpacking, organizing her bedroom, and getting to know the neighborhood. She had also learned that Tommy and his friends were the Power Rangers and had sworn to Zordon to keep their secret. In private, Tommy or one of his friends would tell her about their adventures. She had learned about the original five Zordon had chosen, Tommy's stint as the evil Green Ranger, losing those powers before becoming the White Ranger, the Power Transfer, the Ninja Quest, and the trouble Kat had caused before succeeding Kimberly as the Pink Ranger, among other things. Thinking back to her recent ordeal, she shivered, realizing how lucky she had been.

As Tommy and Jenny walked through Angel Grove Park, Tommy asked, "So, Jenny, how are you liking Angel Grove?"

"Well, the experience with Rita and Zedd wasn't exactly pleasant," she answered. "But all things considered, I like it. I just think it sucks that I can hardly go walking by myself without worrying about getting jumped."

Tapping his communicator, Tommy smiled and said, "That's why Billy made you one of these." Jenny looked at the communicator on her own wrist and smiled.

As usual, Rita and Zedd were scheming. "Oh, Zeddy," cackled Rita, "this is your best plan yet!"

"Yes," replied her husband. "It doesn't matter if we capture one or the other. Perhaps we'll get them both. But no matter what happens, we can rid ourselves of the White Ranger. And without their leader, the other Rangers will crumble!" Both of them laughed in wicked delight. Finally, they turned to their minions. "Goldar!" ordered Zedd. "You and Rito take the Tengas to Earth. Make sure you either capture Tommy or his bratty little sister. I don't care if you capture one, the other, or both, but do not return without a captive!"

Goldar bowed before his emperor and said, "We will not fail you, my lord."

"You'd better not," threatened Zedd. "Or it's your hides!" Goldar stifled a gulp as he, Rito, and the Tengas teleported to Earth.

Tommy and Jenny were still walking through the park when the Tengas appeared. While in a fighting stance, Jenny glanced around. "You're clear," she said as Tommy nodded. Tommy nodded as he made the call.

"Ninja Ranger Power now!"

Now in his ninja garb, Tommy began to take on the Tengas. Jenny began to fight some too. Tommy didn't use any of his fancy ninja moves because he didn't want to leave Jenny any more vulnerable than she already was. They held their own, but there were too many Tengas and they were both surrounded. Finally, Tommy said, "Jenny, get to the Command Center! Have Alpha contact the others."

"Right," said Jenny as she teleported away in a streak of white light.

Once his sister was out of harm's way, Tommy prepared to morph. "It's Morphin Time!"

But just as he summoned his Morpher, Goldar and Rito teleported in. Goldar knocked the Morpher away, while Rito grabbed Tommy's left arm and tore off his communicator. As Goldar grabbed Tommy's right arm, he said, "You're coming with us, White Ranger." Everyone then teleported away.

Seeing everything on the Viewing Globe, Jenny cried, "No!" She then turned to Zordon and Alpha and exclaimed, "They got Tommy!"

Alpha, who had gotten to the console to contact the others a split second too late said, "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! What are we going to do?"

"DO NOT PANIC, ALPHA," said Zordon. "YOU STILL NEED TO SUMMON THE RANGERS. AND JENNY, I PROMISE YOU, WE WILL DO EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO GET TOMMY BACK."

The Viewing Globe then flashed, revealing Rita and Zedd's face. "Oh, Jenny," taunted Rita.

Turning to the Viewing Globe, Jenny said, "Not them again."

"Well, well," said Zedd, "we're pleased you remember us."

"Like I could forget your ugly faces," said Jenny, trying to sound brave.

"I'd watch that tongue, if I were you," warned Rita. "Especially, considering your brother's. . . how shall we say. . . condition."

"What do you want?" asked Jenny. "Where's my brother?"

"Right here," said Zedd as he and Rita moved aside. Jenny gasped as she saw Tommy shackled into some type of machine, demorphed. Zedd said, "Your brother had the audacity to first betray us, and then steal you from us. So unless you surrender to Rita and myself, he will pay for it with his life. Even as we speak, his life force is being drained from him. Either you surrender to us in one hour, or you'll never see the White Ranger again!" He and Rita laughed as their transmission cut itself off.

Jenny could feel her heart sink. She hung her head and said, "No," as tears threatened to fall. "No," she repeated. Finally, she looked up, turned to Zordon, and said, "I'm going to do it. He's more important to you than me."

"No, Jenny!" protested Alpha. "If you do that, Rita and Zedd would. . . would. . . well, I don't know what they'd do, but it would be awful!"

"YOUR SACRIFICE IS NOT NECESSARY," reassured Zordon, "ALTHOUGH YOUR WILLINGNESS IS APPRECIATED. THE RANGERS CAN RESCUE TOMMY." Just then, the alarms started blaring. On the Viewing Globe, there was a new monster terrorizing the city, along with several Tengas. "THIS IS NOT GOOD. RITA AND ZEDD HAVE SENT A NEW MONSTER AND SEVERAL TENGAS TO ATTACK ANGEL GROVE. THERE ARE TOO MANY FOR THE RANGERS TO SPLIT UP AND TRY TO RESCUE TOMMY. SOMETHING MUST BE DONE."

Jenny took a deep breath and said, "I'm going to surrender. I have no choice."

"Yes, you do have a choice," said a voice.

Jenny and Alpha looked around as lightning flashed through the Command Center. Seconds later, the Spirit of Ninjor appeared. "Ninjor!" cried Alpha. "Tommy has. . ."

"I am aware," interrupted Ninjor. "Ever since my death, I have monitored the activities of the Rangers. I have even monitored you, Jenny. But that is not why I am here. Zordon, send your Rangers to fight the forces of evil. I have an idea that may work." He then turned to the 12-year old girl and added, "That is, if Jennifer is willing?"

Jenny looked at Ninjor's ghost confused and asked, "What are you talking about?"

The Spirit of Ninjor looked at Jenny and said, "Jennifer Oliver, in the short time that you have been in Angel Grove, you have proven to be a warrior of the light. Spirited, compassionate, determined, loyal, and unselfish. When Rita and Zedd attempted to brainwash you, you fought it as best you could, even though you were fighting a losing battle. And just minutes ago, you fought side-by-side with your brother, despite the fact that you have no powers like he and his friends. You have also shown your willingness to put your brother's well-being before your own. Will you come with me to the Temple of Ninja Power?

Jenny, unsure of herself, asked, "Why?"

If Ninjor had a mouth, he would have been smiling. "Do you want to be a Power Ranger?"

At the Youth Center, Billy, Kat and Aisha were at their usual table while Rocky and Adam sparred. "Where are Tommy and Jenny?" asked Kat.

"They're supposed to be meeting us here soon," answered Billy. Their communicators then went off with the familiar six-toned beep.

Billy, Kat, and Aisha got up to go to a vacant spot. Aisha motioned for Adam and Rocky to come with them. They promptly ended their sparring match, grabbed their stuff and joined their friends. Once he was certain they were alone, Billy tapped his communicator. "What is it, Zordon?"

"RANGERS, TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER. AND HURRY."

The five teens looked at each other. When Zordon's tone was like that, they knew it was urgent. Trusting that Tommy would join them, they immediately teleported away.

However, once they arrived in the Command Center, Tommy was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Tommy?" asked Aisha.

Zordon answered, "RANGERS, A SHORT TIME AGO, RITA AND ZEDD SENT GOLDAR, RITO, AND THE TENGAS TO ATTACK TOMMY AND JENNY. JENNY AVOIDED CAPTURE, BUT TOMMY WAS NOT SO FORTUNATE. HE IS BEING HELD ON THE MOON WHERE HIS LIFE FORCE IS BEING DRAINED FROM HIM AND JENNY HAS GONE TO THE TEMPLE OF POWER WITH NINJOR. AND NOW, RITA AND ZEDD HAVE SENT A MONSTER CALLED INFERNA AND SEVERAL TENGAS TO ATTACK ANGEL GROVE. YOU MUST GO AND DEAL WITH THAT SITUATION."

"But we can't leave Tommy up on the moon," protested Kat. "He'll die!"

"TRUST ME, KATHERINE, TOMMY WILL BE RESCUED. BUT RIGHT NOW, YOU MUST STOP INFERNA BEFORE ANGEL GROVE IS SET ABLAZE."

The five Rangers glanced at each other. Billy said, "As much as I hate to say it, Zordon's right. Angel Grove is our top priority." The others looked at each and finally nodded. Deep down inside, each of them wanted to rescue Tommy, but they were willing to trust Zordon's word. Billy made the call. "It's Morphin Time!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

Jenny materialized inside the Temple of Ninja Power. "Wow," she breathed as she took in the scenery. It was beautiful and mystifying at the same time. A short distance away, Ninjor appeared. Jenny walked over to him nervously, not knowing what to say. Finally, she said, "Look, I don't mean to sound selfish or too straight-forward, but how exactly do you plan on making me a Power Ranger?" Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would. . . COULD be a Power Ranger!

"I have been forging Power Coins for thousands of years," said the ghostly Ninja Master, "for only the most noble of the worthy ones. There have not been many. The current Rangers are among those few. But this must be your choice and yours alone. If you decide not to, then Zordon will seek another way to rescue your brother and no one will think the worse of you. This is not an easy task, but the struggle between good and evil never has been. What do you choose?"

Jenny looked around the Temple again, taking in the sheer beauty of it. It reminded her of how beautiful Earth could be. She was an avid lover of animals and plants. She knew that Rita and Zedd despised this sort of thing. For reasons she could never understand, they wanted to destroy it. She couldn't let that happen. And now was her chance to do something about it!

Her decision was made: "I'll do it, Ninjor. I'll be a Power Ranger."

"Excellent!" exclaimed Ninjor excitedly. "Come with me."

Ninjor's ghost guided Jenny to the heart of the Temple. When they got there, he said, "Now, close your eyes and concentrate. I will guide you in your quest for knowledge and power." Jenny did as she was told. Ninjor spoke as the ritual began.

"Older than time itself, man has always known the calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite this eternal power inside me! I am Ninja! I am pure of heart, body, mind, and spirit! Join with me now as I become one with the Power of Ninja!"

In a flash, Jenny felt something come over her.

"Your journey is complete," said Ninjor. "Open your eyes and claim your destiny."

Jenny opened her eyes and realized she wore the same type of ninja outfit that the others did, only hers was green. The emblem on her chest was that of a jaguar. "You now possess the power of Ninja deep within your soul. Come and learn of your new gifts." Once they were in the garden, Ninjor continued. "Behold, your Ninjazord! A machine that will serve you well in your fight against evil. But, as with the other Rangers, it is imperative that you work with them as a team. You will command the Jaguar. Learn fearlessness and strength from it. And to further emphasize the team aspect, your zord can link with the Ninja Megazord to form a powerful cannon."

A green light momentarily enveloped her. She felt how the Jaguar worked, and understood, like a jaguar, she was a strong, determined young girl. She declared, "I am the jaguar, quick and brave! We are one!" And it was done.

"Well done, Green Ranger!" said Ninjor proudly. "Now, go, and save your brother. You do not have much time. I wish you the best of luck!" With that, the Spirit of Ninjor faded away.

With her journey complete, Jenny cried out, "It's Morphin Time!"

"GREEN RANGER POWER!"

And just like that, the Green Ranger stood where Jenny Oliver had just moments ago. She looked down at her suit, complete with Dragon Dagger at her hip and Dragon Shield on her chest. Wasting no time, Jenny teleported off for her first of many adventures. She couldn't wait until the others (especially Tommy) saw her now!

Back in Angel Grove, the Rangers were having a hard time with their latest challenge. Billy and Adam tried to double-team Inferna while the others fought the Tengas. Inferna was able the hurl fireballs from her hands and could manipulate fire at will. "Give it up, Power Rangers!" yelled Inferna as she took down the Blue and Black Rangers. "Without your leader, you are nothing!"

"Say what you want, Inferna," said Adam defiantly. "We'll get Tommy back when we're through with you." But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but have doubts. Without Tommy they were short-handed and they had been fighting for almost an hour. Plus, they still weren't sure what Jenny was doing at the Temple, even though they had a good idea.

Back at the Lunar Palace, Rita and Zedd were laughing at what they thought would be a great victory. "The Rangers are too busy with Inferna and the Tengas to rescue Tommy!" said Rita with glee. "And soon, his little sister will have no choice but to surrender to us!"

"Yes!" agreed Zedd as he laughed at their good fortune. "And what's even better is that that silly girl probably actually believes we'll release Tommy when she surrenders!" Zedd and his wife continued to laugh as they watched the battle.

Rocky, Kat, and Aisha had finally sent the Tengas packing. Now the five of them were able to challenge Inferna at once. "I believe we could use some extra power," suggested Rocky.

"Right," agreed Billy.

"Metallic Armor, power up!" they cried in unison. But as their Metallic Armor materialized, Inferna hurled knife-like flames at the Rangers, striking them square in their chests. This disrupted the Metallic Armor and sent them flying. They were barely able to stand as Inferna approached.

Back at the Lunar Palace, Tommy was near death. He couldn't move or speak, but he could still hear what was going on, being that Rita and Zedd weren't that far away. And judging by their laughter, he knew the Rangers wouldn't be able to reach him in time. He thought to himself, 'Only a miracle can save me now.'

Tommy's miracle came when the entrance to the throne room was blown away, scattering a few Tengas in its wake. Rita and Zedd turned in surprise to see them lying on the ground. "Who's there?" demanded Rita.

What happened next, they never expected. Rita and Zedd looked on as a figure entered the room. "The Green Ranger?" asked Zedd in disbelief. "How. . .?"

Zedd never got to finish his question. The unknown Green Ranger fired a bolt from the Dragon Dagger, causing both villains to go over the edge of their balcony. The Green Ranger then walked over to Tommy and cut his restraints. Too weak to stand, Tommy fell, his mysterious savior catching him.

Tommy heard a familiar voice call his name. "Tommy! Tommy, please be alive! Don't let me be too late!"

It took several moments for Tommy to get his strength up. When his vision finally cleared, he thought he was hallucinating at first as he saw the color he once wore now on someone else. And not just anyone else. . .

The Green Ranger removed his helmet. . . only it wasn't a he. Finally seeing his sister's face, Tommy asked, "Jenny? Is that you?"

"Yes!" said Jenny in relief and excitement. "Thank God you're alive."

Tommy smiled as Jenny helped him to his feet. "Thanks, sis. I owe you."

"No," said Jenny with a smile. "We're even. Oh, I believe you'll need these. I made a little stop by the Command Center." The new Green Ranger reached under her Shield and handed Tommy his Morpher and communicator.

Taking the two items, Tommy said, "Thanks. But how did you. . .?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, the others are in trouble and could use our help."

"Right. It's Morphin Time!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

Back in Angel Grove, the five Rangers were backing away as Inferna approached them. "So, these are Earth's protectors. Pathetic. I really expected better of you."

Her gloating stopped when she heard two simultaneous martial arts cries. She had no time to react as two bladed weapons struck her in the chest, taking her down. Both Inferna and the Rangers looked on and were surprised with what they saw. The White Ranger, Saba in hand. And the Green Ranger, Dragon Dagger at the ready. Inferna charged and began doing battle with the two fresh participants.

The others watched in awe. Finally, Billy snapped out of it and said, "Let's get her!"

"Right!" said the others in unison. They summoned their Power Weapons and rushed in, their fatigue now replaced by a rush of adrenaline. The White and Green Ranger kicked Inferna simultaneously. The Blue Ranger then struck her with both ends of his Power Lance. The Black Ranger added another shot with his Power Axe's cannon mode. The Pink and Yellow Rangers leapt into the air, the Pink Ranger firing her Power Bow, while the Yellow Ranger threw her Power Daggers. Both attacks were dead-on. Finally the Red Ranger ran a hand over the blade of his Power Sword, charging it with red energy. He then struck Inferna knocking her down.

With Inferna seemingly down for the count, the Rangers looked at their newest recruit. Seeing the Green Ranger, Aisha said, "Alright, who are you, because I know you're not Tommy."

The Green Ranger smiled under her helmet. "Guess."

"Jenny?" asked Rocky in surprise. "Ninjor made you a Power Ranger?"

"That's right," said Tommy as he patted her on the back. "My baby sister is wearing my old color."

"Don't call me your baby sister!" yelled Jenny, getting a laugh out of the others.

Back at the Lunar Palace, Rita and Zedd had made it back up into the Chamber of Command. Zedd had been watching via a beam from his visor. "That's impossible!" screamed Zedd as he slammed his fist on the railing and glowed red. "Tommy's sister is the Green Ranger? I don't know how she got those powers, but I'm going to make her wish she hadn't!"

"You said it, Zedd," snarled Rita.

They then crossed their staffs and cried, "Make out monster grow!"

Lightning came down from the sky, causing Inferna to become a giant. "Once I melt you down, Rangers, Angel Grove is going to go up in flames!"

"Not if we have anything to say about it," retorted Tommy.

"We need Ninjazord Power now!"

The Ninjazords appeared on the battlefield. All seven Rangers jumped into their individual cockpits. The six veteran Rangers were eager to test their new teammate.

"Black Frog Ninjazord, power up!" said Adam.

"Pink Crane Ninjazord, power up!" This came from Kat.

"Blue Wolf Ninjazord, power up!" was Billy's command.

"Yellow Bear Ninjazord, power up!" called Aisha.

"Red Ape Ninjazord, power up!" commanded Rocky.

"Green Jaguar Ninjazord, power up!" was Jenny's first call.

"White Ninja Falconzord, power up!" ordered Tommy.

All seven Ninjazords approached Inferna. She hurled multiple fireballs at them, but it did her no good. The Crane fired its lasers, causing Inferna to stumble. The Bear then stomped, shaking the ground and causing her to lose her balance. This allowed the Frog to hop into position. Adam said, "Sometimes, you've got to fight fire with fire!" The Frog then fire its flame breath, harming Inferna some more. The Ape then struck down her down with both of its swords. One she got up, the Wolf leapt into the air, flipped, and struck with its bladed tail, causing her to stumble. The Jaguar let loose with a roar, which was apparently supersonic. Finally the Falconzord pointed its wings and fired its cannons, knocking the monster down.

With the monster down, Jenny said, "Hey, Tommy, Ninjor said that my zord could work with the others as a cannon. Want to give it a shot?"

"I like it," said the White Ranger. "Let's bring them together, guys!"

"Right," said the others in unison. With that, the Ninja Megafalconzord was formed. The Jaguar then roared and transformed into cannon mode, latching onto the right shoulder of the Ninja Megafalconzord. Jenny joined the others in the cockpit, standing by her brother.

"Alright, guys," said Tommy. "Let's see what this cannon can do."

"Ninja Megafalconzord cannon, aim, fire!"

With that, energy flowed from the rest of the Ninja Megafalconzord into the Jaguar. The Jaguar-cannon let out its supersonic roar amplified by the energy flow. It tore right through Inferna, causing her to scream. She then fell and exploded, bringing cheers from the Rangers.

Rita and Zedd had seen the whole battle. When it was over, they started arguing. "This is all your fault, Zedd!" yelled Rita.

Zedd glowed red as he asked, "My fault? You're the one who wanted that girl for a daughter in the first place! It's your fault she's the Green Ranger!" And they just went on and on.

The Rangers gathered at the Command Center after the battle. Tommy smiled at his little sister and said, "Welcome to the team, Jenny. It's great to see that uniform again. And it's good to know that this time, the person wearing it is doing it because they want to, and that their power can't be taken from them."

Jenny smiled back. "Thanks, Tommy. I won't let any of you guys down."

Zordon then said, "WE WELCOME YOU TO THE TEAM, JENNY. WE DO NOT HAVE A SET OF METALLIC ARMOR FOR YOU YET OR A SHARK CYCLE FOR YOU TO PILOT, ALTHOUGH IT IS POSSIBLE THAT COULD CHANGE IN THE FUTURE. AND NOW THAT YOU ARE A RANGER, YOU MUST FOLLOW THE SAME THREE BASIC RULES THAT THE OTHER RANGERS DO. FIRST, NEVER USE YOUR POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN. SECOND, NEVER ESCALATE A BATTLE UNLESS RITA AND ZEDD FORCE YOU. AND FINALLY, KEEP YOUR IDENTITY A SECRET. NO ONE MAY KNOW YOU ARE A POWER RANGER."

Jenny nodded firmly and said, "Understood."

Holding his hand out, Tommy said, "Let's do it, guys." One by one, each Ranger piled their hands on top. And finally, White, Green, Pink, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Red cried out as one:

"POWER RANGERS!"

THE END


	5. A Snake in the Grove

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the monster Serpentor. And no, it is not the same Serpentor from G. I. Joe.

**A SNAKE IN THE GROVE**

The Rangers were visiting Aisha's house one afternoon. Tommy, Jenny, Adam, Rocky, and Billy were in the living room, while Kat was in Aisha's room with her. "I wonder what Aisha has to show us?" asked Rocky.

"I don't know," answered Adam. "All she said was that she wanted to show us her new pet."

"But why would she need Katherine to help her with it?" asked Tommy.

Jenny then said, "Hey, I like surprises."

Aisha and Kat came up behind the others. The Yellow Ranger said, "Here he is guys!"

The others looked towards the two girls and leaped back in fear, except for Billy. The Blue Ranger said, "Wow, that's one big python." For some reason the others couldn't understand, their resident science geek seemed fascinated by a snake so long that it took both the Yellow and Pink Rangers to carry it.

"Are pythons poisonous?" asked Rocky with a hint of fear.

"No, scaredy-ape," reassured Aisha. "Unlike you, I'm not crazy enough to get a poisonous snake as a pet."

The Red Ranger breathed a sigh of relief, then realized what Aisha had said. "Hey!"

"I don't care what it is," said Jenny as she hid behind her older brother. "A snake is a snake and I'm not getting near it or touching it."

"But I thought you liked surprises," teased Tommy.

"Not when they're big slimy snakes!" retorted the young Green Ranger.

Kat and Aisha laughed before putting it in a tote-box. "We're not going to take that thing with us, are we?" asked Adam.

"Of course we are, frog boy," teased Aisha. Forgetting his own fear for the moment, Rocky had noticed over the past few weeks the way those two seemed to be looking at each other. He was keeping his fingers crossed, hoping it meant what he thought it did.

He was snapped out of his brief reverie when Kat commented, "Besides, it's not a thing, it's a snake." Everyone got a laugh out of that.

Meanwhile, at the Lunar Palace, Rita was watching everything via the Repulsascope. "Oh, this makes me so sick," griped the old witch. "Seeing those Power-punks laugh and have a good time just makes me want to puke."

"I agree," replied Lord Zedd. "But I noticed that four of the seven Rangers seem to be afraid of Aisha's pet snake. Perhaps we can use that against them." His staff glowed red at the thought of that.

The seven teens (including Jenny, even though she was 12) were in the park for a little picnic. They had previously stopped by the Youth Center to pick up some food. Rocky had gotten two foot-long subs, a large batch of fries, and a large drink for himself.

"Wow," said Jenny as Rocky ate. "When Tommy said you had a big appetite, he wasn't lying."

"There's no such thing when it comes to me and my third-favorite past time," Rocky remarked before taking a bite of his second sub.

"I thought eating was your first-favorite past time," teased Adam with a smile.

"No way!" said Rocky with his mouth full. After swallowing, he said, "Kicking monsters butts is my first-favorite. Second-favorite is working out."

Getting in on the conversation, Kat smiled and asked, "You know there's no such thing as 'first-favorite,' right?" That got a laugh from her friends.

"In any case, boy," said Aisha, "we have got to cut down on your food."

Before any more could be said, a flock of Tengas appeared. "Leave to these guys to ruin a good meal," complained Rocky. Tommy took his position up front and made the call.

"Ninja Ranger Power now!"

Once all seven Rangers ninja-morphed, they started battling the Tengas. Jenny in particular was having fun trying out her new Ninja Powers and moves. She zipped away as two Tengas tried to grab her. "Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me. Not!" She then sped back to them and leapt, kicking them both at the same time. Three more tried to approach her, but she split herself and fought them off. "I always wanted a twin," she joked.

The fight went on for several minutes, the Rangers slowly straying away from their picnic spot. Lord Zedd noticed this from his palace. "Now is the time. Arise, Serpentor, arise!" He laughed as he sent energy from his staff, transforming Aisha's pet snake into Serpentor, a snake-like monster with long fangs, arms, and legs.

The Tengas, realizing that their part in Zedd's plan was complete, decided to retreat. "Gotta fly!" cried one Tenga as he and his friends flew away.

As the Tengas flew away, Kat asked, "Why'd they cut and run like that?"

"Me!" proclaimed a voice from behind the Rangers with a hiss.

The Ninja Rangers turned to see the snake-monster standing before them. Aisha's jaw dropped underneath her mask. "You're my snake!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Not anymore," said the new monster. "I am Sssserpentor!"

"Well, you're not sinking your fangs into us," declared the White Ninja. "It's Morphin Time!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"GREEN RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

Tommy, Adam, and Rocky tried to triple-team Serpentor, but he fought them off with ease. Kat and Aisha grabbed him by the arms, but Serpentor threw them off. Jenny landed a kick from behind, followed by a kick to the chest from Billy. But Serpentor recovered quickly and knocked them both aside. All the Rangers, except the Green Ranger tried to attack him at once, but that was futile too. Jenny leapt towards Serpentor, but he threw claw-like fangs from his fingertips, knocking her out of the air, and sending her crashing to the ground by her recovering brother.

Having just gotten up, Tommy helped his sister to her feet. "Jenny, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she responded, trying to catch her breath.

"We'll all feel better once we've coiled this snake," snarled the White Ranger.

"Well, in that casssse," said Serpentor, "I'll make sure you feel worsssse!" He then spit several shots of venom from his mouth, hitting each Ranger square in the chest. They flew back a few feet before falling. "Facccce it, Rangerssss!" hissed Serpentor tauntingly. "You're powerlesssss againsssst me!"

Seeing the predicament the Rangers were in, Rita said, "Look, Zeddykins! Serpentor has the Rangers on the ropes!"

"What say we finish them off, shall we?" proposed Zedd.

"Let's!"

The two villains crossed their staffs. "Make our monster grow!"

Lightning flashed across the sky, struck Earth, and turned Serpentor into a giant. "Why do they always do that?" asked Adam.

"No time to answer that now, Adam," answered Tommy.

"We need Ninjazord Power now!"

The seven Ninjazords emerged from their hiding places. Once the Rangers boarded, the main five formed the Ninja Megazord. From the cockpit, they cried, "Ninja Megazord, power up!"

"Impresssssive," said Serpentor. "Too bad I have to desssstroy it!" He fired more venom from his mouth, striking the Ninja Megazord. As it stumbled, the Jaguar tried to pounce on Serpentor from behind. The pounce was successful, but it was thrown off quickly, rocking Jenny's world. Not giving the Jaguar a chance to recover, he fired the claw-like fangs from his fingertips, striking it.

But before Serpentor could say or do anything else, Tommy's voice called, "Hey, snake-face!" Serpentor looked up, only to be struck by two beams from the mouth of the Falconzord. Now recovered, the Ninja Megazord was able to punch Serpentor while the Jaguar let out its supersonic roar. The Falconzord then pointed its wings and fired its cannons, finally knocking Serpentor down.

"Finish him off, guys!" commanded Tommy. "Do it now!"

"Right," said the Rangers in the Ninja Megazord.

"Sorry to do this to you," said Aisha. The Ninja Megazord then hit Serpentor with its Power Punch, sending him flying. But surprisingly, it didn't destroy him!

"Man!" said Rocky. "This guy's tougher than we thought!"

"Jenny," said Billy. "Come join us. We'll need the Ninja Megazord cannon."

"On my way," said Jenny. The Jaguar then transformed into cannon-mode and latched onto the right shoulder of the Ninja Megazord. Jenny joined the others in the cockpit where Tommy would normally be.

"Ninja Megazord cannon, aim, fire!"

Energy surged from the Ninja Megazord into the Jaguar. The Jaguar let loose its amplied super-sonic roar, going right through Serpentor, finally destroying him. Once Serpentor exploded, he reverted back into Aisha's pet snake. The Rangers had won once again.

Back at the Lunar Palace, Zedd slammed his fist on the balcony and screamed, "No! I don't BELIEVE this! Another perfectly good monster destroyed! Another perfectly good plan ruined!"

"Oh, I've got such a headache," moaned Rita.

Back on Earth, the Rangers, now demorphed, approached Aisha's restored snake. "Maybe we should go home," suggested Aisha. "I don't want him becoming an enemy again." The others seemed to agree and got ready to head for home.

THE END


	6. Return of the Dragon

Author's Note: See if any of ya'll can point out the line that I took from a comic strip and the name of the comic strip. If anybody does, you get absolutely nothing! (Evil laughter)

**RETURN OF THE DRAGON**

At the Lunar Palace, Rita and Zedd were arguing over who was going to create the next monster. "But, Zeddy, you created the last monster!" whined Rita. "It's my turn!"

"Ha!" retorted Zedd. "Your monsters won't last two minutes against those Power Brats!"

"Oh, and I suppose one of your creations will? None of them will last one minute!"

"What did you say?"

Rito was watching the whole thing. Finally, he shrugged and asked, "Why don't you both make a monster?" Rita and Zedd turned to Rita's brother. Silence came over the palace for several seconds. "What?" asked Rito, almost innocently.

Finally, Rita broke the silence and approached the skeleton. "You know, little brother, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you just came up with an idea! And a good one at that!"

If he were capable of it, Rito would have smiled proudly. "Why, thanks, sis!" He then scratched his skull and added, "I think."

Rita walked back to her husband and said, "How about this, Zeddykins: I'll have Finster create a monster for me, while you create your own monster!"

Zedd briefly pondered before answering, "Alright, then." He then shot a beam from his visor, searching for something to create a monster out of.

Meanwhile, Rita called out, "Finster!"

"Yes, my queen?" asked the small scientist as he hurried into the throne room.

"I want you to make your strongest monster yet."

The seven Power Rangers, in their civilian identities, were enjoying themselves at the lake.

Tommy and Billy were riding jet skies. Kat and Aisha were showing some small children how to swim near the shore. Adam and Rocky were acting like little kids, building sand castle after sand castle, while Jenny was working on her own small sand city.

As they got out of the lake and waved good-bye to the children as they rejoined their parents, Kat said, "It sure is nice to teach those kids not only how to swim, but to overcome their fear of the water. Just like I did mine."

"You said it, girl," agreed Aisha. She then turned to her two childhood friends and said, "Hey, Adam, toss me my sunglasses, will ya?"

Looking up briefly, Adam said, "Yeah, sure. Here you go." He pulled them out of the pocket of his trunks and tossed them to the Yellow Ranger.

Once Aisha slipped them on, Kat wiped her face with her towel and asked, "Thirsty?"

"You know it," answered Aisha with a smile.

Zedd saw the whole thing from the moon. "Bah. It makes me sick, seeing the Rangers have fun. The sooner I find something to create a monster with the better. But I don't just want to create any monster. I want to create one that match speed with the Rangers and cut them down to size."

Rita walked into Finster's lab and yelled, "Finster! What's taking you so long?"

Finster, who was still molding, answered, "I apologize, my queen, but I want to make the very best monster I possibly can. Some things just take time."

"Time is a luxury we can't afford!" yelled Rita in annoyance.

"But, empress, I assure you, it will be well worth the wait."

"It had better be!"

Kat and Aisha were sitting at a patio table drinking juice. Ernie had recently opened up a new beach club near the lake and there were several patio tables all around. Adam and Rocky had just completed their third sand castle, bigger than the last two. Showing off their work proudly, Rocky asked, "So what do you think?"

"Wow," said Kat. "That's really huge."

"Thank you, thank you very much," said Rocky, doing his best Elvis impersonation. This got a chuckle from the Pink, Yellow, and Black Rangers. Jenny, however, hadn't been paying attention.

Turning to her, Adam asked, "Hey, Jenny, what are you building?"

Jenny was completely oblivious to what Adam had just asked her. She finished up her little sand city, stood up, looked at it, and smiled proudly. "Downtown Tokyo," she said to herself, low enough that no one could hear her. Adam was about to ask her again what she had built, when suddenly, she broke into a roar and began destroying her little sand city, kicking up sand, and getting it all over her green swimsuit.

When she was done, Aisha lowered her sunglasses and asked, "WHAT are you doing?"

"Godzilla," Jenny answered proudly.

Back at the Lunar Palace, Finster had finally finished his monster. "May I present to you, Horri-Bull." A humanoid bull walked into the throne room and gave a loud snort. "He's strong, destructive, and very difficult to injure."

"Wow," breathed Rita with evil delight. "Looks like all that time you spent molding him was worth it after all."

"Thank you, my queen," said Finster with a bow. "I knew you would be pleased."

Zedd was still searching Angel Grove when Rita asked, "Hey, Zeddy, where's your monster?"

Not answering her question directly, Zedd said, "Send Horri-Bull to the tiger statue on the west side of Angel Grove. There, he will meet his partner, Tigra!" Magic came from his staff, transforming a statue of a tiger into Tigra, a humanoid saber-toothed tiger with large claws.

Tigra roared and declared, "I'm ready to pounce all over Angel Grove. And the Power Rangers!" He then began to laugh.

Tommy and Billy pulled up to the beach. Adam and Rocky were building another sand castle, Jenny was trying to rebuild her sand city, while Kat and Aisha continued to sip on their drinks. "What's up, guys?" asked Tommy.

"Just relaxing," answered Kat.

"While the kids are acting like kids," joked Aisha, obviously referring to the Red, Black, and Green Rangers.

"Hey!" they all called out in unison.

Tommy, Billy, Aisha, and Kat began laughing. However, this was stopped when their communicators went off. "Not to mention, our perfect day just got ruined," said Rocky.

The seven young warriors gathered up their stuff and hid amongst the trees nearby. Tommy tapped his communicator and asked, "What's up, Alpha?"

"Rangers," came the voice of Alpha 5, "Zordon needs you in the Command Center. It's urgent."

"We're on our way," responded the White Ranger. After making sure they were clear, they touched their communicators and teleported away in their respective Ranger colors.

When they arrived, Jenny asked, "What's going on?"

In his loud, booming voice, Zordon said, "BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE." The seven teens turned to the Viewing Globe to see Horri-Bull snorting loudly as innocent civilians scattered. "THIS IS HORRI-BULL, A MONSTER OF SHEER BRUTE STRENGTH." The Globe then showed Tigra tearing into a police car. "THIS IS TIGRA, A SABER-TOOTHED TIGER WITH INCREDIBLE STRENGTH AND RAZOR SHARP CLAWS. THEY ARE ATTACKING THE WEST AND NORTH SIDES OF ANGEL GROVE. YOU MUST SPLIT UP AND STOP THEM."

Taking charge, Tommy said, "Alright, Billy, Kat, and I will take on Horri-Bull. The rest of you try and stop Tigra."

"GOOD LUCK, RANGERS. AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"It's Morphin Time!"

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"GREEN RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

Horri-Bull picked up a car and threw it in the street as people ran. He snorted in triumph, but it was short-lived as a male voice said, "Hold it right there, bully!" Horri-Bull looked up and noticed the White Ranger leaping towards him, landing a flying kick to the chest. He snorted in anger and was about to charge Tommy when Billy's Power Lance struck him. He swung at the Blue Ranger, but Billy rolled out of the way, allowing Kat to shoot him with the Power Bow.

On the North Side of Angel Grove, Tigra watched as innocent civilians ran. "Yes!" he yelled with a roar. "Run! Run! No one can save you now!"

"Wanna bet?" called Rocky as he and Adam simultaneously struck Tigra with their weapons. Aisha tried to strike him with her Power Daggers, but Tigra blocked them with his left-hand claws and struck her down with his right-hand claws. Jenny struck him from behind with the Dragon Dagger, but Tigra recovered quickly. He snapped around, striking her with his claws. As she hit the ground, Jenny realized how grateful she was to be wearing the Dragon Shield on her chest.

Back at the other battle, Tommy, Kat, and Billy were thrown into the wall of a nearby building. "He's too strong," said Kat.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," said Tommy.

All three Rangers leapt into the air and called, "Metallic Armor, power up!" Once they called upon their armor, bright light shined from all three of them, temporarily blinding Horri-Bull. This allowed Billy and Kat to leap and kick him in the chest at the same time with much stronger force and greater speed than they normally would have been able to. Tommy then charged and landed a hard punch to Horri-Bull's face. The three of them then kicked him simultaneously, finally knocking the beast down. Undeterred, Horri-Bull snorted angrily and charged. But the Rangers side-stepped him and he crashed into the same wall he had just thrown the Rangers into just moments ago.

Meanwhile, Tigra knocked Rocky's Power Sword away and struck him with his claws. As the others tended to him, Tigra taunted, "You can't stop me, Rangers! You're powerless against me!"

"Allow us to offer a second opinion!" retorted the Red Ranger.

With that, he and the other three Rangers leapt into the air and cried, "Metallic Armor, power up!"

Once they were transformed, Aisha asked, "You were saying?"

"Shinier suits, big deal," said Tigra as he tried to swipe at them with the claws on both hands. Adam and Rocky, however, caught his hands and pushed them away. Rocky then landed a roundhouse kick, Adam connected two punches, while Jenny and Aisha leapt into the air and kicked him simultaneously, knocking him down.

Seeing her Metallic Armor, Jenny said, "This is cool!"

"Metallic Armor, power down!" said the four Rangers.

When he got up, Tigra said, "I believe a friend of mine could use some help." With that, he stuck his claws into the side of a building and began climbing it with ease.

"What in the world?" asked Adam in surprise.

"He's climbing that wall as if he's Spider-Man!" exclaimed Jenny.

When Tigra got to the top, he began jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

From the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon watched the battle. "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!" cried Alpha. "Tigra is heading to where Tommy, Kat, and Billy are!"

"ROCKY," said Zordon, "YOU AND THE OTHERS MUST TELEPORT TO WHERE TOMMY AND THE OTHERS ARE BATTLING HORRI-BULL. TIGRA IS HEADING THEIR WAY."

"You got it, Zordon," spoke Rocky into his communicator. With that, they teleported away.

Tommy and the others had already demorphed out of their Metallic Armor. Horri-Bull was a little weaker than he had been before, but he wasn't giving up. "Need help, Horri-Bull?" asked a growling voice. The three Rangers turned around just in time to be struck down by Tigra's long claws. Tigra then went to stand beside Horri-Bull, who thanked him with a nod and a snort. But then, Rocky and Jenny kicked down Horri-Bull from behind while Adam and Aisha did the same to Tigra. They then ran over to their fallen teammates.

"I think it's time to bring in the heavy artillery," said the Yellow Ranger as Tommy, Kat, and Billy stood up.

"Agreed," said Tommy with a nod.

Rocky then declared, "Let's bring them together!"

"Right!" said Adam, Billy, Kat, and Aisha in unison.

"Power Axe!" called Adam as he tossed his weapon in the air, where it hovered.

"Power Bow!" yelled Kat as her weapon attached to the Power Axe.

"Power Daggers!" cried Aisha. Her weapons took their rightful place.

Holding his split weapon, Billy added, "Power Lance!" It was then attached to the other Power Weapons.

"Power Sword!" finished Rocky, as he jumped into the air and added his weapon to complete the Power Blaster. He grabbed it as he landed where the others were waiting.

"Power Rangers!"

"Ready, sis?" asked Tommy, Saba in hand.

"Let's do it!" answered the Green Ranger as she held her Dragon Dagger.

"Fire!" all seven Rangers yelled. The Power Blaster fired, taking down Horri-Bull. At the same time, Tommy fired Saba's eyebeams, while Jenny fired a bolt from the Dragon Dagger at Tigra. With both monsters fallen, it looked like the day had been won.

Tommy looked at Saba and said, "Good work, old buddy."

The sarcastic sword asked, "Who are you calling old, muscle boy?"

Jenny looked at your brother's weapon in shock. She then asked, "Um, Tommy, am I going nuts or is your sword talking to you?"

As he turned, Saba began, "Well, you're not going nuts, that's. . . for sure?" Although he was a sword, Saba was undoubtedly surprised by what he saw. "The Green Ranger?"

Tommy then said, "Yep. We got a Green Ranger again."

Saba turned back to Tommy and asked, "Well, if you're in there, then who is he?"

Tommy chuckled and answered, "It's not a he, Saba. It's a she. That's my sister, Jenny."

"Hi, Jenny," greeted the enchanted saber.

"Um, hi," said Jenny, still surprised at what she was talking to.

"Is she shy?" Saba asked Tommy.

"No," answered his partner. "But it's not like she's ever met a talking sword before."

Back at the Lunar Palace, Rita and Zedd watched the whole ordeal. "I don't believe this!" yelled Rita. "No matter how good our monsters are, the Rangers always find a way to win!"

"They haven't won yet," said Lord Zedd as he glowed red.

Rita and Zedd then crossed their staffs and cried, "Make our monsters grow!"

Lightning bolts came from the sky, enlarging both Tigra and Horri-Bull. "Uh oh," said Kat. "It looks like we've still got work to do, guys."

As one, the Rangers commanded, "We need Ninja and Shogunzord Power now!" The Ninjazords immediately formed the Ninja Megafalconzord, while the Shogunzords formed the Shogun Megazord. Tommy, Billy, and Kat operated the Shogun Megazord, while the other four piloted the Ninja Megafalconzord.

"Shogun Megazord, power up!"

"Ninja Megafalconzord, power up!"

Horri-Bull charged the Shogun Megazord, knocking it down. Tigra took down the Ninja Megafalconzord by slashing at it with his claws. Both battle machines got up.

The Shogun Megazord began landing blow after blow on Horri-Bull.

Tigra attempted to slash the Ninja Megafalconzord with his claws, but it kept dodging. When Tigra screamed in frustration, he was met with a hard right to the jaw. The Ninja Megafalconzord approached his fallen body. Suddenly, Tigra leaped up, tackled it, and began slashing at it with his claws.

The Shogun Megazord fired tiny projectiles from its chest, causing Horri-Bull to spark and stumble. This allowed the Shogun Megazord to finally knock him down. Once that was done, it walked over to where Tigra was still slashing at the Ninja Megafalconzord. It pulled Tigra off its comrade and punched him in the face. He landed next to Horri-Bull.

As the two monsters got to their feet, the Rangers prepared to finish them off.

"Ninja Megafalconzord, Power Punch!"

"Shogun Megazord, Fire Saber, activate, now!"

The Ninja Megafalconzord took to the sky. The Falconzord, as well as the fists began to glow their respective colors as the Power Punch was executed to perfection on Horri-Bull. But it didn't destroy him! Instead, it seemed to provoke him even more! He let out a loud and angry snorted and charged the Ninja Megafalconzord. He tackled it and began to pound it over and over with his fists.

Meanwhile, the Shogun Megazord Fire Saber was mere inches from Tigra when, to Tommy, Kat, and Billy's surprise, he caught it with his claws! "Oh, no you don't!" he yelled as he jerked the saber from the Shogun Megazord and sank his teeth into its chest. As it stumbled back, he then began slashing at it with his claws until it finally fell with a resounding THUD. He then jumped onto the Shogun Megazord's chest and began slashing away.

As the two Megazords were being pounded into the ground, Billy cried out, "Micro-pressure's in the red!"

"We're imploding!" yelled Kat.

"What about you guys?" asked Tommy as he and his friends tried everything to keep the zords online.

"We're not doing so good ourselves, Tommy!" came Adam's reply.

"Emergency power's down!" added Aisha.

"We need a plan and fast!" said Rocky.

The Rangers, not even Tommy, were sure what to do. It looked like Horri-Bull and Tigra were actually going to defeat them. Then an idea dawned on Tommy. It was a long-shot, but it was the only thing he could think of. He called out to his sister, "Jenny, try to call upon the Dragonzord!"

"The what?" asked Jenny in confusion and fear.

"The Dragonzord! The zord I used when I was the Green Ranger!"

"How?"

"Use the Dragon Dagger! It's also a flute!"

"Okay!" yelled Jenny as she took out her weapon. Too scared to do anything else, even argue, she said, "Here goes nothing!" She managed to play the tune that summoned the Dragonzord to perfection. But nothing happened. "It's not working!"

"Keep trying!" yelled Tommy. "It's been dormant for a long time!"

"Right!" said Jenny. She played the tune again. Again, nothing happened. She played the tune again and a bubbling came from the sea where the Dragonzord lay dormant. The tune was played again, and the bubbling grew larger. The tune was played again. The bubbling got larger and a faint roar could be heard. The tune was played again. The bubbling continued to grow and the roar got louder. One more time, and finally, the Dragonzord rose from the sea!

The Dragonzord let out a mighty roar as it rose from its sleep. It was ready for action. . .

And it looked extremely ticked off.

A roar got Tigra and Horri-Bull's attention. They looked up to see the Dragonzord approaching. Now faced with a new threat, they stopped attacking the Megazords and focused on the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord swung its tail, knocking down Tigra. Horri-Bull charged and rammed into the Dragonzord. But to his surprise, it didn't knock the Dragonzord down! It just seemed to provoke it further as it roared and landed a right and picked him up over his head! Tigra got up just in time to see the Dragonzord hurl Horri-Bull towards him. The Dragonzord roared again as Horri-Bull crashed into Tigra, leaving both monsters on their backs.

While the Dragonzord dueled with the two monsters, the Megazords slowly stood up. Once she was able to see the battle going on outside, Jenny watched in awe. "Wow," she breathed. "A real mechanical Godzilla!"

Horri-Bull got up and charged the Dragonzord again, only to be met with its tail as it drilled into his chest several times. Tigra tried again to slash at it with his claws, but the Dragonzord grabbed both of his arms and chomped his claws off, causing Tigra to scream in pain.

While all of this was going on, Tommy asked, "Billy, do we have enough left to finish them off?"

Working the consoles, Billy said, "Just barely. But I think our best chance is with the Shogun Megafalconzord. Adam, what about you guys?"

Operating the equipment as best he knew how, Adam said, "After all we've taken, I'm surprised we're still functional at all. But it looks like we're good for one cannon shot."

"Alright, guys, let's do this," said Tommy. "We've got to make this count. Jenny, use the Dragonzord missiles while we get ready."

"Right," said Jenny. She then played the tune that activated the Dragonzord missiles.

The red lights on the Dragonzord's chest flashed as its missiles were activated. They fired, knocking down both monsters.

This allowed the Falconzord to detach from the Ninja Megafalconzord and merge with the Shogun Megazord to form the Shogun Megafalconzord. The Ninja Megazord approached to stand by its side. The Dragonzord moved out of the way as the monsters got up.

"Now's our chance, guys!" exclaimed Tommy. "Let's finish them off!"

"Right!" agreed the other Rangers

The Shogun Megafalconzord fired all of its cannons, hitting Horri-Bull. He fell to the ground and exploded.

The Ninja Megazord fired its shoulder-mounted Jaguar cannon, hitting Tigra. Just like his partner in crime, he too fell to the ground and exploded.

When it was over, the Dragonzord walked over to both Megazords and shook hands with them. Inside their respective cockpits, the Rangers celebrated. The zords all stood together triumphantly.

Later that evening, the seven friends were at Tommy's house watching the Dodgers-Giants game. They cheered in excitement when Manny Ramirez hit a home run. The doorbell then rang. "I'll get it," said Tommy. Less than a minute later, he came back in the room with three pizzas.

As each Ranger ate a slice, Kat said, "This pizza is delicious."

"And that's no 'bull,'" joked Rocky. The others moaned as they continued to watch the game.

THE END


	7. Green Gone Solo

**GREEN GONE SOLO**

Jenny Oliver stretched as she slowly made her way out of bed on a Monday morning. She looked at her clock and noticed that it was 10:15 in the morning. After showering, she dressed in a green t-shirt, black capris, and black cowboy boots. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen and found a note with some money on the table. The note read:

_Jenny,_

_I went with the others to pick up an old friend at the airport at 9:30. We can't wait for you to meet her. I didn't disturb you because I know you're not a morning person. Meet us at the Youth Center at about 11:15 should you get up by then. Money is for bus fare._

_Tommy_

Jenny fixed a bowl of Frosted Flakes for breakfast. She had just finished putting her bowl and spoon in the dishwasher when her communicator sounded. Since Tommy was with the others, and both of her parents were at work, Jenny didn't have to worry about being caught. She tapped her communicator and asked, "What is it, Alpha?"

"Jenny," came Alpha 5's frantic voice, "teleport to the Command Center. And hurry!"

"I'm on my way," said Jenny before teleporting away in a streak of green-colored light.

When she arrived, Jenny noticed the other Rangers weren't there. This was odd, since whenever there was an emergency, all the Power Rangers reported for duty immediately, or at least as soon as they could. She looked around and asked, "Where are the others?"

From his plasma tube, Zordon answered, "I AM AFRAID THAT IS THE EMERGENCY. OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE." Jenny did as she was told and she watched the events unfold.

_Flashback-Earlier that Day:_

_Tommy and the others were at the Angel Grove airport awaiting the "old friend" Tommy had referred to in his note. "I can't believe summer's almost halfway over already!" exclaimed Aisha. She then turned to Adam and said, "And I'm glad you finally got the nerve to ask me out to Ernie's mid-summer dance this weekend."_

_Adam blushed and repied, "Me too." He then turned to Tommy and asked, "Hey, Tommy, are you going?"_

"_I still haven't decided," answered Tommy honestly. He was doing his best not to look at Kat, but wasn't really successful. Kat didn't notice, but the others did, and they were barely able to hold back their laughter. It had been almost three months since he and Kimberly had broken up and he still wasn't sure he was ready to start dating again, especially with something like this coming up. Oblivious to the fact that his friends were on to him, he tried to take the subject off of himself. "Hey, Billy, are you going?"_

"_I doubt it," answered the Blue Ranger. "I wouldn't exactly feel comfortable going to something like this by myself." He then thought to himself, 'I might go if only. . . she were still around.'_

"_I'll probably go by myself if I can't get a date," said Kat. "What about you Rocky?"_

"_Of course I'm going!" exclaimed the Red Ranger with his trademark bravado. "Did anyone really expect me not to?"_

"_Guys, is that you?" came a familiar, feminine voice. All turned to the source of the voice._

"_Kimberly!" said Kat excitedly as she and Aisha went over to hug their friend. _

_Once everyone got their squeeze in, including Tommy, the former Pink Ranger asked, "So what's been going on with you guys? Besides the usual?"_

"_Oh, nothing much," answered Rocky with a sarcastic smile. "Since it's summer, we've just been kicking back, relaxing, nothing new really."_

"_How long will you be staying?" asked Adam._

"_The next six days, counting today, then I have to go back Sunday morning," answered Kim. "The Pan-Globals start next month and Coach Schmidt is giving everyone the week off. This will be the only chance I get to see you guys before then, so I want to make the most of it. Oh, and speaking of the Games." Kimberly reached into her purse and pulled out some long strips of paper. "I got for each and every one of you guys front row tickets for each round of the gymnastics competition."_

"_Cool!" said Rocky excitedly as he was handed his ticket. "Thanks, Kim!"_

"_How'd you get a hold of these?" asked Billy._

"_I have Coach Schmidt himself to thank for that," answered Kimberly. "He was surprised that I asked for so many, but he got tickets for the entire team to give to their families and friends. He paid for them with his own money." As she handed two tickets to Tommy, she said, "Here's your ticket, Tommy. The other one is for your sister. Jenny, right?" As Tommy nodded in confirmation, Kim then asked, "Where is she anyway?"_

"_Knowing her, she's probably still in bed or just getting up, one of the two," answered Tommy. "She's not a morning person, so I let her sleep in. She's supposed to meet us at the Youth Center at 11:15, so you'll get to meet her then." Kim nodded, relieved that Tommy didn't seem to be angry with her over their break-up._

"_Did you get any tickets for your parents?" asked Aisha._

"_I did," answered Kimberly with a nod. "I also got some for Jason, Trini, and Zack. I mailed them their tickets. I just hope they'll be able to come." Looking at her watch, Kimberly asked with a mischievous smile, "Since we've got time, what's say we take a little trip to the mall, girls? It's been way too long since I went shopping with friends."_

_Smiling themselves, Kat and Aisha said in unison, "Sure." This got a moan from the boys._

_Once they got to the mall, the seven teens had barely gotten out of their cars when Goldar and the Tengas appeared. They had no time to react as the Tengas grabbed them and Goldar fired gold energy from his sword to pull the six Rangers and Kimberly to him like magnets. "Lord Zedd wishes to see you, Rangers. And what do you know? We even get the ex-Pink Ranger." He then laughed as he teleported out with his captives and the Tengas._

_End Flashback_

"No!" cried Jenny. "Zordon, are they okay?"

"I DO NOT KNOW AT THIS TIME," admitted Zordon. "ALPHA HAS BEEN TRYING TO LOCATE THEM, BUT HAS BEEN UNSUCCESSFUL THUS FAR."

Suddenly, the Viewing Globe flashed to reveal a sinister-looking Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. "Allow us to save you the trouble," said Zedd.

"Oh no," said Jenny. "Not them again."

"Hello, little Green Ranger," said Zedd. "I'm sure you're wondering where your brother and your friends are." Jenny gulped and nodded.

"Well, wonder no more!" said Rita before giving a short laugh. The view then switched and Jenny gasped in horror as it showed Tommy and the others tied up, gagged, and being slowly lowered into a metal grinder at the junkyard. There was also a new monster in giant form standing close by. It was a silver and white humanoid figure whose arms were nothing but razor-sharp swords from his fingertips to his elbows. Rita's voice could be heard saying, "If you can stop our monster Ra-zor in fifteen minutes, you may be able to save them. Otherwise, you can kiss your brother, your friends, and the ex-Pink Ranger goodbye!" Laughter was heard as the transmission ended.

Jenny was tense. She was afraid for the lives of her friends. Trying to shake off her fear, she turned to Zordon and said, "I have to rescue them, Zordon. Wish me luck." Zordon nodded in understanding as Jenny called, "It's Morphin Time!"

"GREEN RANGER POWER!"

Arriving at the junkyard, Jenny commanded, "I need Jaguar Ninjazord Power now!" The Jaguar Ninjazord emerged from its hiding place and Jenny immediately jumped into the cockpit.

Ra-zor swung at it with his sword-arms, boasting, "I'm gonna slice and dice you!" However, his attacks missed and one of the swords got stuck in the ground. It only took a second for him to recover, but that was all the time the Jaguar needed to leap into the air and swipe at him with its claws. The Jaguar charged again, but this time, Ra-zor knocked it down.

As she tried to regain control, Jenny said, "You wanna play rough? I'll show you rough!" With that, the Jaguar let loose its supersonic roar, but Ra-zor deflected it back with his sword-arms, reflecting the blast back at the Jaguar. Jenny was worried when she realized that the Jaguar was losing power. "Uh oh. I need help. And I know just where to get it." She then pulled out her Dragon Dagger and played a tune, summoning the Dragonzord.

The Dragonzord emerged from the sea and roared as it approached Ra-zor and knocked him down with its tail. Ra-zor struck the Dragonzord down with his sword-arms, but that gave the Jaguar enough time to recover and sink its teeth into Ra-zor's left leg. As he screamed and tried to maintain his balance, the Dragonzord drilled the tip of its tail into his chest, taking him down. When he got up, he was dazed. Jenny played another tune and the Dragonzord fired its missles. At the same time, the Jaguar tried again with its supersonic roar and this time, the aim was true. The simultaneous strike was enough to cause Ra-zor to fall to the ground and explode.

Meanwhile, the six Rangers and Kimberly were mere feet (maybe inches) from being ground to death! "Hang on, guys!" Jenny then played another tune, causing the Dragonzord to approach the captive teens. It put its left hand underneath them, and lifted them away from the grinder. It cut the rope that was holding them up loose with its free hand before lowering them to the ground. Jenny then jumped out of the Jaguar and cut her friends free with the Dragon Dagger.

As the others were removing their gags, Jenny said, "Thanks, Dragonzord. Now, it's time to return you to the sea." She played her flute and the Dragonzord returned to its hiding place. The Jaguar went back to its hiding place as well. The Green Ranger asked, "Are you guys alright?"

With their gags removed, Tommy answered for all of them. "Yeah, we're fine." He took a quick look around and said, "It's okay to demorph, Jenny."

Jenny touched the Morpher on her belt and said, "Green Ranger, power down!" Once demorphed, Jenny approached Kimberly and said, "Hi. I know this probably sounds a little awkward, but I'm Jenny." She extended her hand.

As Kimberly shook the younger girl's hand, she said, "Tommy told me about you. I'm Kimberly, the. . ."

"Original Pink Ranger," interrupted Jenny. "Tommy and the others filled me in. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah," said Kim with a soft smile. "I just wish it were under better circumstances."

Unable to resist, Tommy smiled and asked, "So, Kimberly, what did you think of my baby sister's performance?"

"Don't call me your baby sister!" yelled Jenny, causing the others to laugh.

When the laughter died down, Rocky said, "Let's get to the Youth Center. I don't know about you guys, but. . ."

"Let me guess," said Kimberly. "You're hungry."

"Ding, ding, ding," chimed Rocky. "That's ten points!" That got a laugh out of everyone.

At the Youth Center, the eight friends walked in. Seeing the Juice Bar's portly owner, Kimberly smiled and called out, "Hey, Ernie!"

Ernie turned around. "Kimberly!" he called out in surprise. "Good to see you again! How's it going in Florida?"

"It is absolutely great!" exclaimed Kimberly enthusiastically. "The games start next month and I am SO looking forward to winning the gold! But I'm going to be hear all this week, and I intend to soak up every moment!"

"That's great, Kim," said Ernie with a smile. "You know, I'm having a mid-summer dance here this Saturday. Think I'll see you there?"

Kimberly smiled and answered, "We'll have to see."

As Kimberly and Ernie caught up, Rocky took a deep breath. "Tommy?" asked the Red Ranger. As Tommy turned to face him, Rocky asked, "Can I talk to you real quick?" As the two of them walked away from the others for the moment, Rocky ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's up, Rocko?" asked the White Ranger, although he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Look, I don't know if being straight-forward about it is a good idea, but I'm going to be anyway. Would you mind if I asked Kimberly to the dance? I mean, I know you two are broken up, but still. . ." He trailed off.

"Rocky," began Tommy, "I know what you're getting at. You're trying to do this without upsetting me. But my answer is yes. You're right, we're not a couple anymore, but it wouldn't be fair to Kim if I tried to stop her from going out with someone." Tommy then smirked before adding, "And don't think I haven't known about that little crush you've had on her since you first moved here."

This surprised Rocky. Nevertheless, he raised his hands and responded in his best cowboy imitation, "You caught me red-handed, partner."

Tommy smiled at this. "But yeah, go for it. I'm just glad you asked me face-to-face instead of doing it behind my back."

"Thanks, man," said Rocky as they slapped each other five.

"But," said Tommy in mock warning, "If I hear you've mistreated her, I'm gonna be all over you faster than you can say, 'It's Morphin Time.'" Tommy laughed lightly at his own joke.

Playing along, Rocky smiled and said, "I'll try and keep that in mind." Turning serious, Rocky said, "I'll ask her later today. Right now, I'm going to give her a chance to get reacquainted with everyone. We're still going to spar like we were planning, right?"

"Of course," answered Tommy. "Right now, though, I promised Billy and Jenny I'd help them work on their karate." Tommy walked towards the dressing room to change while Rocky placed his order now that Kimberly had finished talking to Ernie.

Tommy was doing a kata while Jenny and Billy did it along with him. Kat was teaching her ballet class while the others were at the Rangers' usual table. As she watched Jenny match Tommy move-for-move, Kimberly said, "She's really good."

"Yeah, she is," agree Aisha. "I guess martial arts runs in the family."

"I'm in the mood for a smoothie," said Kimberly as she got up from the table. "I've been DYING to have one of Ernie's smoothies since I went to Florida."

As she got up, Rocky decided to make his move. Once she told Ernie what she wanted, she was trying to get her money while he went to prepare it when she heard Rocky's voice. "Hey, Kim?"

Turning to him, Kimberly asked, "Yeah, Rocky?"

Nervously, Rocky took a deep breath and said, "You know that Ernie's mid-summer dance is this weekend, right?"

"Yeah, he told me about it. Why?"

"Well,. . ." Rocky trailed off. This was harder than he'd thought! Finally, he managed to speak. "I was wondering if you'd kind of. . . be interested. . . in going with me?"

This surprised Kimberly. "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

Kimberly responded with a quick peck on the cheek, surprising him. Smiling, Kim asked, "Does that answer your question."

Smiling back, Rocky answered, "Yes, it does."

Kim smiled again. "I'd always wanted to do that, you know?"

"Really?" asked Rocky in surprise. As Kimberly nodded, Rocky said, "I've always wanted to do this." He then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Seeing her own surprise, Rocky said, "I'm sorry if that's not the kind of kiss you're used to, but with Tommy in the room. . ." He trailed off.

"I understand why you would be worried, Rocky," said Kimberly as she touched his cheek. "But the important thing is that it came from the heart." She smiled. "And I like that."

"Thanks," said Rocky with a blush.

Adam and Aisha had seen the whole thing and smiled at each other. "We didn't see nothing," said Aisha. Adam nodded in agreement.

A short time later, Tommy, Billy, and Jenny joined the others with drinks in hand. Kimberly said to the others, "Rocky asked me to the dance, guys."

"You go, girl," said Aisha as she and Kim slapped high-five.

"Where is Rocky, anyway?" asked Tommy. "He and I were planning to spar."

"He went into the locker room to change," answered Adam.

Kat finished her class and walked towards her friends. "Hey, guys," said the Australian girl. "Did I just hear Kim say that Rocky asked her to the dance this weekend?"

"That you did," answered Kimberly with a smile.

Kat walked over to hug her friend and said, "I'm really happy for you, Kimberly."

"Thanks, Katherine."

"Do you girls have plans?" asked Billy.

"Once Kat and Jenny change, we're going to make that shopping trip that got so rudely interrupted," said Aisha.

"You guys doing anything after that?" asked Tommy.

"Not that we know of," said Kat. Turning to Kimberly and Aisha, she asked, "Will you all wait for me?"

"And me too?" asked Jenny.

"Sure," said Aisha.

When Kat and Jenny were gone, Adam said, "Great move, Casanova."

"What?" asked Tommy.

"Why didn't you ask her out?" asked Billy.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tommy. "She wouldn't want to go out with me!"

"Hello?" asked Kimberly, almost incredulously. "She's obviously interested in you!"

"You really think so?" Tommy had to think they were serious if even Kimberly was trying to encourage him to ask Kat out.

"Go on, Tommy," said Aisha with a smile. "Ask her to the dance. We all know you want to." This caused Tommy to go white.

"Tommy, did you really think we didn't notice the way you were trying, and failing, to avoid looking at her at the airport?" asked Billy.

"Why don't you ask her out, Billy?" asked Tommy almost annoyed.

"There is a girl I'm interested in," said the Blue Ranger. "But Katherine Hillard is not her."

At that moment, Rocky came out in his workout clothes. "Ready, Tommy?"

Relieved to get out of his little situation, Tommy said, "One moment." He quickly finished his drink and said, "Ready."

As Tommy and Rocky sparred, Tommy took Rocky down first. They started grappling again, when Tommy looked up to see Kat freshened up and ready to go shopping. This momentary distraction allowed Rocky to take him down. "Alright, that was too easy," said the Red Ranger. "Is something wrong, Tommy?" He then looked to see what Tommy was looking at. "Yo, Tommy," said Rocky as he waved his hand across his face. "Earth to Tommy!"

"What?" asked Tommy.

Rocky smiled and asked, "It was Kat, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," admitted Tommy. "The others, even Kimberly, were trying to get me to ask her out."

"Of course they were," said Rocky. "Did you really think we didn't notice the way you were trying to avoid looking at her at the airport?"

Trying to avoid the subject again, Tommy asked, "So did you ask Kimberly?"

"Yeah, I did," admitted Rocky. "And truth be told, it actually went better than I expected. She actually kissed me on the cheek." He then looked down and added, "And I kind of. . . kissed her back. On the lips. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far." He looked up, half-expecting to see Tommy explode. When he didn't, Rocky swallowed nervously before continuing. "So tell me, do you really want to ask Kat out? And be honest."

Tommy thought about it for several seconds. Finally, he said, "Yeah, I WANT to ask her out, but after the way Kim and I broke up, well,. . . this is going to sound really pathetic, but I'm scared to jump in again."

"Well," said Rocky, "this is going to sound weird coming from me, but sometimes, when it comes to matters of the heart, jumping in is the only way to go. Can you look me, or anyone else, in the eye and honestly say that you don't want to give it a shot? Cause, think about it, Kat's been here in America, here in Angel Grove less than a year, and it comes as a surprise to me that she's still single. But that doesn't mean guys haven't noticed her. I see it all the time. But if you're going to make a move, I suggest you make it now, because if you don't, someone else will."

Tommy looked at his friend, surprised at what he had just heard, not to mention whom he had heard it from. "That sounded a lot like something Billy or Adam would say."

Rocky smirked and said, "I do have my moments."

Later that afternoon, Tommy was walking through the park, thinking about everything his friends had told him. The truth was, Katherine was a beautiful person, both on the outside and on the inside. As just plain Katherine, she liked working with kids, as well as helping the community, as she had done with her projects to help the homeless. As the Pink Ranger, she was ready to stand and fight for her planet and for what she knew was right. And like the others, she was more than willing to lay down her life in the battle against evil. He also knew that, as far as his love life went, the future was still bright. Of course, he had no way of knowing if he and Kat were destined to be together for the rest of their lives. That was something he shouldn't think about and just let nature take its course. The same thing was true when he dated Kimberly. But there was only one way to find out, and that was to just go for it. Heartbreak was just a part of life, as he'd learned firsthand, as well as from his mom. He snapped out of his reverie and looked around. A short distance away, there she was.

Kat was sitting on a park bench, throwing popcorn to the birds. She was surprised when they flew away. She found out the reason why moments later, when a voice called her name. "Katherine?" Kat turned in surprise. Tommy smiled and said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare away the birds."

"Tommy! What are you doing here?" asked Kat.

He answered, "I've just been. . . doing a lot of thinking, that's all. Mind if I sit down?"

"Be my guest," said Kat with a smile. Realizing how nervous he seemed to be, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so. But I do want to talk. When Kimberly broke up with me, I was devastated. You know that." Kat nodded. "Now, it seems that she has a thing for Rocky. I mean, they even kissed."

Kat's jaw dropped, "They what?"

"Yeah," said Tommy. "Surprised me, too. Rocky looked like he expected me to beat him up. And I'd be lying to you if I said I wasn't tempted. But now that I've had a little bit of time to think about it, I think I can deal with it. But that's not the point. The point is, Kat, I. . . well, I really don't know how to say this, but. . . I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me this weekend?"

Kat covered her mouth in surprise. Finally, she said, "Tommy, I. . . I'd love to." The two Rangers smiled.

That Saturday, the Youth Center was packed for Ernie's mid-summer dance. Jenny was helping herself to refreshments and chatting with anyone who wasn't dancing. Rocky and Kimberly were dancing cheek-to-cheek and looked very happy together. Adam and Aisha looked the same way. And word was that they were now an official couple as Adam had not only asked Aisha to the dance, but asked her to be his girlfriend. As Tommy danced with Kat, he thought to himself, 'Maybe things are looking up after all.' Kat herself was in absolute heaven dancing with him.

Billy was drinking some punch and watching his friends have fun. He wished he wasn't there. The only reason he had come to the dance was because the others had dragged him along. He sighed, wishing that the only girl he had ever truly cared about was there. He didn't realized just how much she meant to him until she was gone. A few girls had asked him to dance, but he had refused. He stood there, thinking about what might have been, when a voice snapped him out of his reverie. "You look kind of lonely there."

He turned to where he's heard the voice. He couldn't believe his eyes! There she was! "Trini?" he asked in complete disbelief. "But I thought you were. . ."

"I've come home to stay," interrupted the former Yellow Ranger with a smile. "I'll explain it to you sometime." Trini then held out her hand and asked, "May I have this dance, handsome?"

Billy smiled and answered, "It would be my pleasure." With that, he took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. Now, Billy felt complete.

THE END

Author's Note: The season will be on hiatus until I get the next few chapters written. In the meantime, enjoy "Back to Dino," which takes place immediately after this.


	8. Back To Dino, Part I

**BACK TO DINO, PART ONE**

It was the day after the mid-summer dance was held at the Youth Center. Kimberly had left to return to Florida that morning. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa hadn't sent any monsters lately, but the Rangers knew that they would at any moment. Until then, they were enjoying themselves at the Youth Center. Adam and Rocky were sparring while Tommy was teaching his karate class, which included Jenny. Kat was teaching her ballet class while Aisha watched Adam and Rocky. Billy and Trini, who had surprised everyone by returning the Angel Grove the previous Saturday, were chatting.

"So, why did you decide to come home?" asked the Blue Ranger.

"Well, we didn't realize it when we first selected, but our stay in Switzerland was only supposed to last as long as it did," explained the former Yellow Ranger. "Once our initial term as ambassadors was up, were offered the option to go home or stay. The three of us enjoyed our time at the peace conference, we really did. We feel like we did a lot of good. But we were homesick, so we decided to leave."

"Then why didn't Jason and Zack come home?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. The three of us were able to get part-time jobs while we were there. I was actually relieved that we were allowed to work while we were there. Sometimes, sitting at the conference table talking can get really boring. Anyway, we saved our money, and Jason and Zack decided they would travel Europe and do some sight-seeing for the rest of the summer. They've already talked to their parents about it and gotten the okay, so they plan to travel and come home in time for school."

"Have you told the others yet?" asked Billy.

"No," answered Trini. "I wanted to get reacquainted with my surroundings first." She then grinned and slowly took Billy's hand before adding, "And I wanted to get reacquainted with you. I've missed you."

Billy blushed at the feeling of Trini grabbing his hand. Finally, he responded, "As I have you."

At that moment, Kat and Tommy finished up their respective classes while the others dropped what they were doing. They all ordered drinks before joining Billy and Trini.

Meanwhile, at the Lunar Palace, Lord Zedd was sitting on his throne, tapping his talons on the armrest. Rita Repulsa screeched, "Zeddy, we need a plan to destroy the Power Rangers! Why are you just sitting there?"

"Will you shut up, Rita?" screamed Zedd in anger as he glowed red. "Can't you see I'm trying to think?"

All of a sudden, someone they didn't expect teleported into the throne room. Goldar and Rito Revolto had been in the room with their masters when it happened. Goldar's jaw dropped as he realized who it was. "Scorpina?"

"Scorpina, what are you doing here?" demanded Zedd. "You left my service after you failed to destroy the Rangers."

"Quite right, Lord Zedd," said Scorpina. "But I wish to aid you in your conquest of Earth once more. And to help you do that, I have returned bearing three gifts."

"Oh?" asked Zedd. "And what might these gifts be? And this had better be good!"

"Oh, trust me, it is," said the scorpion-woman with a smile. "Your first gift is this." She pulled out a sword. Zedd, Rita, and Goldar already knew that it wasn't her own sword. Rito had never worked with Scorpina before, so he just looked confused.

"That looks like just a sword to me," said Rito. Scorpina smiled again.

"A sword, yes. But, 'just a sword,' no. This is the Sword of Kismet."

"The Sword of Kismet?" asked Zedd in surprise. "How did you get that? I've spent the last 3000 years searching for that sword!"

"I came across it quite by accident, my lord," explained Scorpina as she told her story.

_Flashback:_

"_After I left, I did some mercenary work. I had been hired by the space pirate Divatox in her plundering of the planet Triforia. She had spent centuries searching for the sword like you had. Divatox believed that if she could retrieve the Sword of Kismet, then it would enable her to destroy Trey, the Prince of Triforia, also known as the Gold Ranger. Of course, she hadn't told me or her minions about this. _

_Over the course of several months, we were able to wipe out the entire planet's population. Soon, all that was left was Trey, his soldiers, and a few villages. One day, we stormed the Royal Palace of Triforia. While Divatox's forces and I did battle with Trey's soldiers, she was able to sneak off. I noticed this and wondered why she wasn't fighting. After killing a Triforian soldier, I followed her. Soon enough, she entered a hidden room in the palace, using a map she had stolen._

_I wasn't sure what she was looking for until I heard her say, 'Yes. The Sword of Kismet. After more than 700 years of searching, you are finally mine!'_

_Divatox reached for the Sword of Kismet, but I threw my own sword at her first. It went right into her back. When she collapsed, she turned to me. Her last words were, "Scorpina? You. . . traitor!"_

_With that, she died. I smiled and took the Sword of Kismet for myself._

_End Flashback_

"With that, I was able to easily dispose of Trey and his few remaining soldiers. I stabbed the Gold Ranger right through the stomach and dropped him into his own dungeon," finished Scorpina with a sinister smile.

With the story apparently finished, Zedd said, "Impressive story, Scorpina. But now that you have the sword, how do I know you won't betray me?"

"I couldn't harm you with this sword even if I wanted to," said Scorpina. "Let alone destroy you. According to legend, the Sword of Kismet can only be used against good. I can never harm an evil-doer. And I know first-hand that it is true."

"Really?" asked Zedd skeptically. "Prove it."

"Very well," said Scorpina. "Bring in one of your Putties."

"We no longer use Putties," said Rita. "Rito brought us some Tenga Warriors."

"Tengas?" asked Scorpina with slight surprise. "Very well, bring in one of the Tengas."

The Tengas were nearby. One of them said, "I'm not gonna let her just stab me, I don't care what the so-called legend says."

Suddenly, Scorpina threw the Sword of Kismet at the Tengas. It struck one, surprising them. But, just like Scorpina had said, it bounced right off. Once their shock wore off, the Tengas started cawing.

Zedd nodded at this. "Now that I know you can't usurp me with the sword, what are your other gifts?"

"Ah, yes," said Scorpina. "I present your second gift: The new, improved Putty Patrol!"

Scorpina pointed her sword to a vacant spot in the throne room. There appeared Putties that looked like the ones Zedd once used, minus the "Z" spot. "Those look just like Zedd's old putties," said Rita. "Except there's no 'Z.'"

"How observant you are, my queen," said Scorpina. "During my spare time, I've been studying how to create stronger minions. As a result, these new Putties are faster, stronger, and much more difficult to defeat than any of your minions in the past."

Rito seemed offended by that. "Hey! Are you saying that they're stronger than the Tengas I gave Rita and Ed here?"

"That's Zedd, bone-brain!" yelled Zedd.

Scorpina chuckled to herself as she heard the evil lord correct Rita's idiotic brother. Finally, she said, "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying."

"Oh yeah?" asked Rito skeptically. "Prove it!"

"I will," said Scorpina with a smile. Turning to Zedd, she asked, "May I?"

"Yes," answered her emperor. "I wish to see these things in action before I send them against the Rangers. Putties, Tengas, prepare for battle!"

Watching from the balcony of the palace, all the assembled villains watched as the Putties and Tengas gathered outside. "Now, fight!" ordered Zedd.

The Tengas cawed and charged the new Putties. Suddenly, some of the the Putties jumped into the air and drop-kicked some of the Tengas. Several more began brawling. The new Putties seemed to be able to fight as well as Tommy. After less than ten minutes, the Tengas were down, unable to stand from the beating they had taken. Victorious, the Putties turned to the balcony and bowed.

Nodding, Zedd said, "I am pleased with what I've seen, Scorpina."

"I knew you would be, my emperor," said Scorpina.

"So what's your third gift?" asked Rita.

"That will come in due time. But right now, may I request sending the new Putties to Earth? I would like to show the Rangers just what they are up against now."

"Very well, Scorpina," said Lord Zedd. "It's been a long time, but. . . send down the Putties!" With that, the new Putties teleported to Earth, Zedd, Rita, and their minions laughing.

The seven Power Rangers and Trini were enjoying a picnic in Angel Grove Park when the new Putties appeared. They quickly stood up and got into fighting stances. "Putties?" Adam asked confused.

"I don't care what they are," said Jenny. "They are not ruining our day."

"Let's get em!" commanded Tommy. With that, the eight friends began to battle the Putties.

They soon learned that this was not going to be as easy as they thought.

Rocky punched down one Putty and kicked another in the chin. But one kicked him from behind, causing him to stumble. Another one kicked him in the chest, taking him down.

Billy punched one in the face and quickly elbowed one that was coming up behind him in the face. Billy took another one down with a roundhouse kick, but then another one swept him off his feet.

Trini gracefully roundhouse-kicked two Putties to the ground. She ducked one that tried to punch her, and punched it in the face. But another one kicked her from behind, knocking her down.

Aisha slammed two Putties face-first into each other, yelling, "Kiss and make up!" She then tossed both of them to the ground by their arms. Another Putty tried to charge her, but she leap-frogged it, causing it to slam into a tree behind her. But then two more kicked her in the chest, sending her flying.

Adam kicked two Putties across the face at the same time. He then spun around and landed a punch into another's stomach, then to the face. One tried to sneak up from behind, but met Adam's elbow instead. But then another one punched him in the jaw.

Jenny did a leaping kick, connecting with the chest of two Putties. Another one was charging her. As she prepared to engage, she was knocked down from behind.

Kat punched one in the face, then kicked one that was coming up behind her. Another Putty, however, kicked her in the chest, taking her down.

Tommy did a tornado-kick, knocking down two. One tried to come up from behind, but Tommy hit it with his elbow, then the back of his fist. He roundhouse-kicked another, but was then kicked in the chest by another Putty.

The eight friends were gathered in a group as the new Putties surrounded them from all sides. "They're too strong," said Aisha.

"We'll need to ninja-morph," said Rocky.

Trini glanced around. "You're clear!"

Tommy nodded and called, "Ninja Ranger Power now!"

Once the Rangers ninja-morphed, Billy said, "Trini, you'd better try to get away. We'll handle these things." Trini nodded. Since the fight had already gone poorly, she knew that it was best to leave this to her friends.

Trini ran and quickly leaped over a small group of Putties. She ran behind a tree about ten feet away and watched as the Ninja Rangers took on these new, stronger Putties, and hoped the Putties wouldn't come after her. After another grueling fifteen minutes, the Putties were finally beaten to the point where they disintegrated. They demorphed and Trini approached them. Even with their Ninja Powers, the fight had taken a lot out of the Rangers. It was plain to see that they were fatigued.

"Are you guys alright?" the former Yellow Ranger asked.

"I'm not," said Jenny. "I feel like I just made friends with a Mack truck."

"I agree," said Adam. "We've never had that much trouble with Putties before."

"Let's get to the Command Center," said Kat. "Maybe Zordon knows something."

"Right," agreed Tommy. "Trini, you'd better get to the Youth Center. You'll probably be safest there. Try not to let on that anything out of the ordinary has happened."

Trini nodded. After making sure they were clear, the seven Rangers touched their communicators and teleported away in their respective Ranger colors.

The seven Rangers materialized in the Command Center. Tommy immediately said, "Zordon, we've never had that much trouble with Putties before."

"Yeah," agreed Kat. "They're stronger than the Tengas and this is the first time I've ever fought them."

"Same here," said Jenny.

Zordon said, "I AM AWARE OF YOUR PLIGHT, RANGERS. I HAD ALPHA RUN SOME SCANS OF RITA AND ZEDD'S PALACE AND WE HAVE LEARNED THAT SCORPINA HAS RETURNED."

"Scorpina?" asked Adam. "You mean the same Scorpina who tried to get close to me by disguising herself as Sabrina?" Zordon nodded.

Suddenly, the alarms began blaring like crazy. The Rangers turned instinctively to the Viewing Globe.

"What's going on?" asked Aisha. The Globe gave her the answer.

Scorpina was shown on the Globe terrorizing Angel Grove in her gigantic scorpion form along with a giant Goldar and Rito. Alpha noticed the weapon in Scorpina's right hand. "Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi! Look, Zordon!"

"RANGERS, THE WEAPON YOU SEE IN SCORPINA'S POSSESSION IS THE SWORD OF KISMET," explained Zordon. "IT CAN ABSORB ANY ENERGY THROWN AT IT. THAT ENERGY CAN THEN BE REDIRECTED AGAINST ITS ADVERSARIES. YOU MUST FIND A WAY TO EITHER RETRIEVE THE SWORD OR DESTROY IT."

"Aw, man," said Rocky. "As if the Putty fight wasn't hard enough, now we have to go up against a weapon that could destroy us all!"

Tommy pushed his own worries aside for the moment and said, "Come on, guys. We got a job to do. You heard what Zordon said. It's Morphin Time!

"WHITE RANGER POWER!"

"GREEN RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK RANGER POWER!"

"PINK RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW RANGER POWER!"

"RED RANGER POWER!"

The Rangers arrived in the city, landing on top of a tall building near the scene of battle. They stood in a straight line and called out in unison, "We need Ninja and Shogunzord Power now!"

All of the zords emerged from their hiding places. The Ninja Megafalconzord and the Shogun Megazord were immediately formed. Tommy, Kat, and Billy operated the Shogun Megazord, while, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha piloted the Ninja Megafalconzord. Jenny's Jaguar Ninjazord remained on the ground with her inside it.

"Shogun Megazord, power up!

"Ninja Megafalconzord, power up!"

"Green Jaguar Ninjazord, power up!"

"Ah, Rangers," hissed Scorpina. "I was wondering when you'd show up!" With that, she lashed her tail at both Megazords, causing them to stumble.

From her cockpit, Jenny said, "Hey! Leave my brother and friends alone, you freak!" In retaliation, the Jaguar let loose its supersonic roar. However, the energy was absorbed by the Sword of Kismet, just like Zordon said it would.

"Uh, uh, uh, little Green Ranger," said Scorpina, wagging her left claw-hand in disapproval. "Energy is an absolute no-no!" She then pointed the sword towards the Jaguar, and fired the energy back at it. Jenny screamed as she struggled to maintain control.

"Jenny!" cried Tommy. "That does it, Scorpina! If you hurt my sister, you will face my wrath!" As if to prove his point, the Shogun Megazord landed a left hand, then a right. A left and a right followed from the Ninja Megafalconzord, knocking her down.

Goldar stepped in front of the fallen female warrior and said, "Nobody messes with my lover and lives!" He fired flaming red energy from his sword, knocking down both Megazords. He then paused, thinking about what he just said. 'Do I really love Scorpina?'

As the Megazords got up, Rito whined, "Hey, let me in on some of this!" He then held up his sword, charged it with red lightening, and pointed it at the recovering Megazords, striking them with red energy.

As the Jaguar recovered, Jenny said, "Tommy, I think we could use some extra muscle."

"Right," agreed her older sibling. "Go for it!"

With that, Jenny pulled out the Dragon Dagger and played a tune, summoning the Dragonzord. It roared and swung its tail at Rito, knocking him down. Goldar then hit the Dragonzord with gold energy bolts from his fingers, causing it to stumble and roar. This allowed the Jaguar to pounce the armored simian from behind. Goldar managed to throw it off, only to be struck down with shots to the back. Rito stood up and noticed the source of the blasts: Titanus. As it made its way towards the three villains, Rito sent red electricity from his eyes. But Titanus weathered the blasts and responded by firing all his cannons as well as the fireballs from his mouth. However, as the blasts were mere inches from Rito, Scorpina stuck the Sword of Kismet in front of Rita's brother, absorbing them.

"Thanks," said Scorpina as she redirected the energy back at Titanus, causing him to roar in pain.

Once Titanus recovered, all of the zords stood side-by-side. They were weakened, but were determined to make their stand. With the situation already having deteriorated faster than he'd anticipated, Zordon sent out a warning. "RANGERS, IF YOU TAKE TOO MUCH MORE DAMAGE, YOUR ZORDS COULD BE DESTROYED AND YOU COULD POSSIBLY BE STRIPPED OF YOUR MORPHING POWERS AGAIN."

"That's a chance we'll have to take," said Tommy.

"You said the same thing when the Thunderzords were destroyed," said Aisha, more to herself than anyone else.

Goldar and Rito stood on each side of Scorpina. "Give up, Rangers?" asked Goldar tauntingly.

"Never," snarled Kat.

"But how are we supposed to beat them?" asked Rocky.

"As long as they have that sword, we don't stand a chance," agreed Adam.

Billy thought about that. Then, an idea came to him. "Guys, I have an idea. It's risky, but it may be our only chance."

"What is it, Billy?" asked the White Ranger.

"Well, Zordon said that the Sword of Kismet could absorb energy, but he didn't say how much energy it could absorb."

"Yeah. So?" asked the Red Ranger.

The Blue Ranger continued. "So, if we channel all of our energy into the sword, maybe it will overload."

"What have we got to lose?" asked Kat.

"All right, guys, let's give it a try," conceded Tommy. "Form the Ninja Ultrazord!"

"Ninja Ultrazord, initiate transformation sequence now!"

The Jaguar transformed to cannon mode and attached to the shoulder of the Ninja Megafalconzord. It then made its way onto the back of Titanus to form the Ninja Ultrazord.

"Ninja Ultrazord, power up!"

The Ninja Ultrazord then fired all of its weapons, including the Jaguar-cannon.

At the same time, the Shogun Megazord activated its Fire Saber and swiped at the three villains.

Finally, Jenny called, "Dragonzord Missiles!" She played the tune on the Dragon Dagger flute that activated the missiles. They immediately fired.

As expected, the Sword of Kismet began to absorb the Rangers' relentless attack. The sword then began to glow. Scorpina said, "If this sword is destroyed, it's taking your zords with it! Goldar! Rito! Help me!"

In one final, desperate push, the Sword of Kismet redirected all of the energy back to the zords. Once it did so, the sword disintegrated. At the same time, Goldar fired flaming energy from his sword, fireballs from his eyes, and gold energy from his fingers while Rito sent red electricity from his eyes as well as a red energy bolt from both his sword and free hand. The overwhelming surge of power struck all of the zords, ejecting the Rangers from their cockpits.

The Rangers looked at themselves in horror as they realized they had demorphed. They looked up and could only watch helplessly as the Ninja Ultrazord, the Shogun Megazord, and the Dragonzord all slowly fell apart and exploded.

It was several times larger than any explosion the Rangers had ever seen.

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Back To Dino, Part II

**BACK TO DINO, PART TWO**

The Rangers watched helplessly as their zords fell apart and exploded. The three gigantic villains watched with glee. When it was over, they looked down upon the powerless Rangers and laughed. Scorpina said, "You may have destroyed the Sword of Kismet, but now that your powers have been destroyed as well, taking care of you will be a piece of cake."

Meanwhile, up in space, a large structure was making its way towards Earth, unnoticed by any earthly or alien sensors. A computer console inside the structure said, "Approaching Earth. Estimated arrival: t-minus fifteen seconds."

A figure approached the console and looked out of the cockpit. He saw his destination and said weakly, "I hope I'm not too late."

Goldar laughed and reached down to pick up the seven fallen heroes. However, he was stopped when a gold energy beam struck the ground between him and the Rangers. "What?" he asked.

Both the good guys and the bad guys looked up to see the structure heading towards them. It was a large pyramid-shaped spacecraft. It fired more energy beams from the tip at the top.

"Trey," snarled Scorpina. "The Gold Ranger. I'll deal with you later. Goldar, Rito, retreat!" With that, the three villains left.

The seven teens (counting Jenny, despite being twelve) watched the pyramid-shaped structure fly over the city. It landed and hid in the mountains on the outskirts of Angel Grove. It cloaked itself, allowing it to blend in. Seconds later, a streak of gold-colored light teleported and landed near the Rangers. There stood before them a figure in what appeared to be a Power Ranger suit. It was black with gold chest armor, gold armbands, and gold kneepads. His white boots and gloves had gold cuffs. His helmet had three horizontal bars connected in the middle by a vertical bar. His belt buckle bore the same symbol. He carried a small black staff with the same three-barred symbol in gold and a red orb on top. The bottom of the staff had a small blade. The stranger took a few steps towards the Rangers, but then moaned and grabbed his mid-section with his free hand, keeling over in pain. The seven heroes, not knowing what else to do, ran over to their mysterious savior to tend to him. Tommy asked, "Hey, man, are you okay?"

The Ranger said weakly, "No, I am not okay. I'm. . . dying."

Rocky held up his communicator. "Alpha? Alpha, do you read me?" He looked at his friends and said, "Nothing."

"The power must have gone out," Billy guessed. "The same thing happened when the Thunderzords were destroyed." Rocky smacked himself on the forehead as he remembered.

"Then how do we get to the Command Center?" asked Jenny. "We can't teleport, and if we try to go on foot, this guy will never make it."

"Leave that. . . to me," said the Gold Ranger weakly. Managing whatever strength he could muster, he held up his staff. The top of the staff opened up, and gold energy came from the red orb on top. It enveloped the Rangers and they teleported away.

Meanwhile, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito arrived back at the Lunar Palace. Lord Zedd was furious to say the least! "Scorpina, what happened out there? And who was that?"

"Someone that is supposed to be dead," answered Scorpina angrily. "The Gold Ranger. Trey of Triforia! I saw him fall into his own dungeon! The Sword of Kismet went through his suit, as the Earthlings say, like a hot knife through butter! His blood covered half of the blade!"

"His powers must somehow be keeping him alive," said Zedd. "But no matter. With the other Rangers powerless, we should have no problem dealing with him." Zedd glowed red with anger.

When the Rangers got to the Command Center, they noticed that everything but the emergency power was down. The computers were still intact, but offline. The only thing that was operational was Alpha and Zordon's plasma tube. Fortunately, no harm had befallen their mentor or their robotic colleague.

"RANGERS, THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE SAFE," said Zordon. "BUT WHO IS THAT?"

"We're not sure," answered Tommy honestly as he and Rocky supported the Gold Ranger. "But he's dying. Get the medical table ready, Alpha."

Alpha and Billy prepared the medical table. Tommy and Rocky gently placed the Gold Ranger onto it. When it was done, Zordon asked, "WHO ARE YOU?" This surprised the Rangers. It seemed that Zordon had never met this mysterious Ranger either.

The stranger said, "Zordon. . . it is an honor. . . to finally meet you. I am Trey. . . current prince. . . of Triforia."

"TRIFORIA," mused Zordon. "RANGERS, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR. TRIFORIANS ARE TRUSTED ALLIES OF MINE."

Rocky said, "No offense, Zordon, but could you please tell us what's going on here?"

"VERY WELL," answered Zordon. "THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO, I AIDED THE PEOPLE OF TRIFORIA AGAINST A RAID BY RITA. SHE HAD MANAGED TO GET A HOLD OF THE SWORD OF KISMET, BUT WE MANAGED TO TAKE IT FROM HER. IT HAD STAYED ON TRIFORIA SINCE THEN. EVERY GENERATION WAS CHARGED WITH GUARDING THE SWORD WITH THEIR LIVES. THIS WAS TO HOPEFULLY ENSURE THAT IT WOULD NEVER FALL INTO EVIL HANDS AGAIN. AFTER RITA WAS DEFEATED AND DRIVEN OFF, THEY CUT OFF ALL COMMUNICATIONS WITH OTHER WORLDS AND OTHER BEINGS, AS THEY WERE A PEACE-LOVING PEOPLE. BUT I NEVER KNEW OF A GOLD RANGER."

"But, Zordon," said Kat, "is there any way we can get our powers back? Our zords were destroyed and we can't morph."

Trey overheard this and said, "I think I know. You must seek. . . the Morphin Mage."

This surprised Zordon. "THE MORPHIN MAGE. I ALWAYS BELIEVED HIM TO BE ONLY A LEGEND."

Trey said, "I assure you. . . he is as real. . . as the ground. . . on which we stand. He is the source. . . of my powers. Many years ago. . . after Rita's defeat. . . one of my ancestors. . . sought him out. Knowing that Triforia. . . may need protection. . . he journeyed to. . . the planet Zircon. He found. . . the Morphin Mage. . . and acquired the powers. . . of the Gold Ranger. Upon his return. . . all methods. . . of interplanetary travel. . . were destroyed. The only exception. . . was Pyramidas. . . my zord. A map was also kept. . . in case anyone else. . . would need to seek. . . the Mage. When Scorpina obtained. . . the Sword of Kismet. . . she fatally wounded me. I fell into. . . my own dungeon. . . in my palace. . . hoping it. . . would drive her away. With my people destroyed. . . thanks to Divatox. . . I came to Earth. . . to warn you. But I was too late."

"How are we supposed to seek this Morphin Mage?" asked Aisha. "The power is down and we can't teleport."

"Alpha, how bad is the damage?" asked Billy walking away from the medical table.

"Ay, yi, yi," said the sentient robot. "The good news is, all we have to do is recharge the main power supply. The bad news is, it could take hours."

"We don't have hours," said Adam.

"I. . . will fix that," said Trey. He managed to hold up his staff and shot a bolt into the computers, bringing the entire Command Center back online. The Rangers gasped in amazement. Trey then said, "The coordinates. . . for the planet Zircon. . . are in the computer. But before you go. . . I must transfer. . . my powers. . . to someone else. Or my powers. . . will be gone forever. They are. . . keeping me alive. . . but I won't last. . . much longer. The next Gold Ranger. . . must be pure. . . of heart and spirit. He or she. . . must be compassionate. . . caring. . . and loyal."

Billy listened to Trey's words. And then it dawned on him. "I know! Trini! She'd be perfect for the powers!"

Trey smiled under his helmet. "I trust this. . . Trini. . . is as pure. . . as you seem to believe, Blue Ranger. Hurry and seek her. . . I do not have much time."

Billy nodded and looked back at Alpha, asking, "Is Trini at the Youth Center, Alpha?"

Alpha quickly tracked her down. "Affirmative, Billy. Ready when you are."

Billy nodded again. Moments later, he teleported away in a streak of blue light.

At the Youth Center, Trini was watching the news while she sat at the Juice Bar, surrounded by other teenagers. A field reporter was reporting live from the scene where the zords laid in ruins. The female reporter said, "As you can see behind me, the Power Rangers did indeed lose a battle that took place here a short time ago. It is anybody's guess as to when Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa will strike next and whether or not the Power Rangers will be able to strike back. Some may be wondering if they're even still alive. We will keep you up-to-date with any further reports we receive."

"This doesn't look good, people," said Ernie.

"Come on, Ernie," said Bulk. "The Power Rangers have faced bad situations before."

"Yeah," agreed Skull. "But they've always found a way to pull through."

"I don't know what's worse," said Ernie. "This or when Master Vile made us have that 'End of the World' party."

Trini remained silent. She thought to herself, 'Oh, Billy, I hope you're alright.'

Billy walked in and quickly approached the Juice Bar. "Hey, Ernie, what's going on?"

"There was a big explosion not too long ago," answered the Juice Bar's portly owner. "Apparently, the Power Rangers' zords were destroyed."

"Hey, Trini, would you like a ride home?" asked the Blue Ranger.

Catching the hint, Trini said, "Sure. Hopefully, we can get back before things get worse."

They made their way to a secluded area. Trini then threw her arms around him and said, "Thank goodness you're alright."

Billy smiled and said, "Thanks." Reluctantly, he pulled the hug apart and said, "Listen, Trini, I don't have much time, so I'm going to be very blunt. Would you be willing to be a Ranger again?"

This surprised Trini. "Me? A Ranger again? What happened? Did one of the others get hurt?"

"No," answered Billy. "But this guy we've never seen before who drove off Rito, Goldar, and Scorpina did. In fact, he's dying. He needs to transfer his powers to someone else. Our zords and powers were destroyed in the last battle and we have to go to another planet to get new ones. You'll need to try and protect Earth until we return."

Trini nodded in understanding. "I'll do it. Let's go. If your friend is dying, we need to transfer the powers as soon as possible."

Billy nodded. He touched his communicator and they teleported out, Billy in blue, Trini in white.

As soon as they arrived in the Command Center, Zordon said, "GOOD WORK, BILLY. HURRY, THE POWER TRANSFER MUST TAKE PLACE IMMEDIATELY."

"Help me," said Trey. Tommy and Rocky obliged and helped him off the medical table. They supported him as they helped him to the center of the Command Center. Trey said, "Trini of Earth. . . do you accept. . . the power and responsibility. . . of the Gold Ranger? Do you swear to. . . defend and protect?"

Trini nodded and answered, "I do."

The current Gold Ranger lifted his staff and said, "Then take my staff. . . and may the Power. . . protect you."

Trini took hold of the Gold Power Staff. The moment her hand grasped it, gold energy began to flow from Trey to her. The Command Center seemed to flash, and moments later, it was done. There Trini stood in the Gold Ranger suit, feeling far more powerful than she ever had as the Yellow Ranger. "This is incredible," she breathed.

Now demorphed, Trey smiled. He looked to be a young man, no older than 25. He had short brown hair, royal robes, and what appeared to be a scar beneath his left eye. It was also then that the Rangers noticed the stab wound in his stomach. They gasped in horror.

"You chose well, Billy," said Trey. "Trini, you will command. . . Pyramidas. . . one of the most. . . powerful zords. . . in the universe." He then managed to reach weakly into his robes. He pulled out a map and handed it to Adam. "This map. . . will guide you. . . to the lair. . . of the Morphin Mage. I wish you luck. . . on your journey."

"Thank you for trusting me," said Trini.

The Prince of Triforia smiled one last time and nodded. "It was. . . my honor." His head sank as he took his last breath. And Trey died in the arms of the White and Red Rangers.

Tommy and Rocky laid Trey's now-lifeless body on the medical table. All of the Rangers, including Trini, and Alpha gathered around him. The new Gold Ranger took off her helmet, showing the sad expression on her face, more or less the same expression the others had. The Rangers, Alpha, and Zordon each bowed their heads and silently paid their respects to the fallen Prince of Triforia. They had only known him for a short time, and yet they still felt like they had lost one of their own.

Finally, Zordon broke the silence. "RANGERS, I KNOW THIS IS DIFFICULT, BUT YOU MUST BEGIN YOUR JOURNEY TO SEEK OUT THE MORPHIN MAGE." The Rangers turned to their mentor and nodded. Zordon then stated, "TRINI, YOU WILL STAY BEHIND AND PROTECT THE EARTH UNTIL THEY RETURN."

Trini nodded as the other Rangers got ready to seek the Mage and get their powers back. As they waited for Alpha to teleport them to their destination, Kat asked, "What about Trey?"

"BEING THAT HE IS A TRIFORIAN," explained Zordon, "HIS BODY WILL TURN TO DUST WITHIN ONE EARTH HOUR. THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ALL TRIFORIANS DIE."

Alpha entered the coordinates and asked, "Are you ready, Rangers?"

Before anyone could respond, Billy said, "Wait." He then walked over to Trini and said, "Trini, before we go. . ."

Billy trailed off and stared Trini in the eyes. Then, without warning, he kissed her, surprising her and the others. He pulled apart, saying, "In case. . ."

Trini shushed him and put a finger to his lips. "No. Don't say that. I know." Both smiled faintly as Billy slowly rejoined the others.

Again, Alpha asked, "Are you ready, Rangers?" This time, all of them nodded. Alpha started pushing buttons, saying, "Teleporting to the planet Zircon, now." One more button was pushed and the seven teens teleported away in their respective Ranger colors.

When they were gone, Trini said, "Good luck, guys."

Rita noticed the Rangers teleporting away from Earth via the Repulsascope. "Zedd, take a look at this!"

Sitting on his throne, Zedd shot a beam from his visor and was able to trace their trajectory. "No! They're heading for the planet Zircon! They must be looking for the Morphin Mage!"

"The Morphin Mage?" asked Goldar. "But I thought he was supposed to be a myth."

"The Temple of Ninjor was supposed to be a myth and the Rangers found it," Rito pointed out. That may have been the most intelligent thing he'd ever said in his life.

"For once you are right, Rito," said Zedd. "Ninjor's temple WAS supposed to be a myth, but it wasn't. So who's to say they can't find the Morphin Mage?"

"So why don't we send the Putties to attack them?" suggested Rita. "With these new Putties stronger than they've ever been, and the Rangers powerless, they won't stand a chance!"

"Just what I had in mind, my dear!" agreed Zedd. "But why stop there? Why don't we send the Putties AND the Tengas? They'll tear those pathetic Power Pests to pieces and then they'll never find the Morphin Mage!"

Every villain inside the palace laughed in evil delight. When they stopped, Zedd said, "Let's also let the people of Angel Grove and the world know that their heroes are gone. Send down the Putties and the Tengas to attack the city as well!" All in the palace laughed again.

Finally, Scorpina said, "I'm going too, Lord Zedd. I'd like to finish off the Gold Ranger once and for all, if he's not dead already."

"Very well, Scorpina," agreed her master. "You may not have the Sword of Kismet anymore, but you will have the chance to finish off the last Triforian." Scorpina bowed and teleported away along with the Putties and the Tengas.

The alarms in the Command Center began blaring. Turning to the Viewing Globe, Trini asked, "What's going on?"

"Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!" screamed Alpha. "Scorpina is attacking Angel Grove along with the Tengas and the new Putties!"

"THIS IS INDEED A GRAVE SITUATION," said Zordon. "TRINI, I AM SORRY, BUT YOU ARE ON YOUR OWN."

"I know," the new Gold Ranger said simply. "But I must protect the city any way I can until the others can join me." She then turned to Alpha and said, "Wish me luck." Alpha nodded and Trini turned away. For the first time in a long time, Trini said, "Back to action!"

Trini appeared in one of the many battle zones in Angel Grove. She started battling the Putties and Tengas, staff in hand. She was majorly outnumbered, but then again, weren't the Power Rangers always outnumbered when it came to these beasts? After fighting for several minutes, it soon became obvious that the numbers were catching up to her and she was going to be overpowered soon.

Out of options, Trini looked at her staff and said, "Let's see what this thing can really do." She held up her staff and said, "It's time for a gold rush!" The symbol on the Gold Power Staff opened up and gold energy began to enter the red orb on top of it. She then pointed it at her opponents and fired gold energy spheres, destroying the Putties and sending the Tengas flying.

A voice from behind said, "Impressive trick, Trey." The Gold Ranger turned to see Scorpina standing before her, sword at the ready. "Too bad it couldn't save you last time!"

"Trey's dead, Scorpina," said the Ranger in a voice that Scorpina hadn't heard in a long time.

The scorpion-like woman had a look of surprise on her face, but it disappeared quickly. An evil smile then ran across her face. "Do my ears deceive me? Could you be Trini?" She paused before adding, "I always thought you looked better in yellow."

"Same girl, different costume," responded the re-born heroine. "Now get off my planet, before I make you get off!"

"I'd like to see you try, has-been!" Scorpina then ran her hand across her sword, charging it with white energy. She then threw it like a boomerang, striking Trini's chest and knocking her down. When her sword returned to her, she approached her opponent, who was clutching her chest as she struggled to get to her knees. "Count yourself lucky this isn't the Sword of Kismet. I'd much rather finish you off slowly anyway."

"Don't count on it, scorpion-freak!" yelled Trini in defiance. She then struck Scorpina's chest with the bladed end of her staff. Scorpina looked at her chest in horror as she saw that not only was her armor torn, but she had a gash as well!

"You'll pay dearly for that!" shrieked Scorpina as she fired energy from her armored hand.

Trini rolled out of the way just in time and said, "My turn." She then held up her staff as once again, gold energy went into the red orb and she fired the gold energy spheres.

The energy struck Scorpina, knocking her down. She stood up and snarled, "I'll be back." She teleported back to the moon in anger.

When she was gone, Trini said tiredly, "I'm glad that's over. Now to take care of the rest of the Putties and Tengas." She then teleported away in streak of gold-colored light to stop the rest of Rita and Zedd's minions.

The seven teens landed on the surface of the planet Zircon. They had expected it to be a barren wasteland, but to their surprise, they were standing in the most beautiful rainforest any of them had ever seen!

Taking in the scenery, Jenny breathed, "It's beautiful! Too bad we can't stay long."

Tommy nodded and said, "I know." He then turned to Adam and asked, "Where are we, Adam?"

Looking at the map that Trey had given him, the Black Ranger said, "I believe we're in the Tranquility Rainforest. It looks like our destination is a dormant volcano."

Looking out over some of the smaller trees, Billy said, "That must be it right there." The others gathered close to him and saw what he was pointing at. "That's the only mountain in our immediate vicinity, so that's the most logical place to start looking."

"Let's hope so," said Rocky. "Because if it isn't, we may not make it back to Earth in time."

"Let's go, guys," said Tommy. "Earth is depending on us."

They trekked through the rainforest for almost an hour. Adam and Aisha walked hand-in-hand, Billy took over the map duties, and Rocky and Jenny just chatted, trying to pass the time. Meanwhile, Tommy and Kat walked side-by-side, slightly lagging behind the others. Tommy kept glancing at the tall, willowy Australian girl, thinking to himself, 'Aw man, she's gorgeous.' Kat then stopped and looked into a trickling stream. Tommy approached her and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

The pretty blonde shrugged and said, "I guess so. Tommy, I know I'm supposed to try and be strong, but I'm scared. I mean, for all we know, Trini could be dead, and Rita and Zedd could be rampaging the city even as we speak. They could even be going after our families, for Heaven's sake! I haven't felt this helpless since Master Vile made us into kids. And even then, we had some hope. But this situation isn't something that Zordon and Alpha can fix with a couple of fancy inventions."

The White Ranger nodded and responded, "I know what you mean. I know all too well what it's like to be powerless. But we'll find this Morphin Mage. One way or another, we'll get our powers back and then send Rita and Zedd back to Hell where they came from."

The Pink Ranger smiled and turned to Tommy. "You're certainly the optimist."

Tommy returned the smile. "Well, somebody has to be." He then paused before adding, "But just in case we don't make it, there's something I want to tell you."

Kat's curiosity was piqued. "What?"

Her answer was most unexpected: Tommy pulled Katherine into his arms and locked his lips with hers in a deep and passionate kiss. Kat's eyes widened with shock at first, but she soon let herself fall deep into the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Tommy said, "Kat, I love you. Or at least I think I do. I've liked you ever since I first laid eyes on you even though I was dating Kimberly and you were under Rita's influence at the time. When Kimberly sent that letter to break up with me, I was devastated, which you know. But after talking with her and my mom, it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. When the others convinced me to ask you to the Ernie's dance, I wondered if I was just using you as a replacement for her. But I know now that I wasn't. When we were together, it just felt. . . right. I don't know if this is what one would call 'real love,' I don't know if this is the kind of love they write about in fairy tales, romance novels, and such. But I'd like to find out. Would you like to try and find out with me?"

Kat didn't know what to say. Finally, she smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Yes, Tommy. I would like to try. I. . . I think I love you too."

She then threw herself into his arms and he held her tight. For several moments, time seemed to stand still. Finally, Tommy pulled away, coming back to reality. "C'mon. Let's get back to the others."

Kat nodded as Tommy took her hand. As they caught up with their friends, Jenny and Rocky's conversation stopped. They turned to the White and Pink Rangers walking hand-in-hand, looking down at the ground, casting occasional glances. Jenny and Rocky looked at each other and smiled knowingly before going back to their previous conversation.

The Rangers were about a mile from the dormant volcano that they believed was where the Morphin Mage resided. But they stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the caw of a Tenga. The Rangers looked up and saw the Tengas touching down around them. They got into fighting stances, ready to defend themselves, when the Putties teleported in as well.

"Great," said Rocky. "As if those new Putties weren't bad enough, now we've got to deal with the Tengas as well."

"We were so close," moaned Jenny.

Shaking off any fear he may have had, Adam said, "Let's take these beasts!"

"Spread out!" ordered Tommy. The seven powerless heroes scattered in all directions and tried to fend off their attackers.

For about ten minutes, the Rangers actually didn't do too badly against the mess of Putties and Tengas. Each Ranger got their own fair share of hits in, but they just kept coming back for more. One Tenga dived at Jenny, but she ducked and it slammed into a tree. Another one however, grabbed her by the shoulders and began to fly with her. "Put me down!" screamed the Green Ranger.

"Jenny!" cried Tommy. He could only watch as his younger sibling did everything she could to get free.

"There's too many of them!" yelled Aisha as two Putties began overpowering her.

"We need our powers!" cried Adam as three Tengas began to overpower him.

"I said let me go!" Jenny yelled. The big bird still wouldn't oblige.

The other six Rangers could do nothing to help her as they were overwhelmed by Rita and Zedd's minions. But then, a voice cried out, "Cease fighting at once!"

All fighting stopped and the Tenga that had Jenny dropped her. She landed on her feet and turned to the source of the voice, as did everyone else. There before them hovered the ghostly image of a long-haired, bearded old man in a long robe holding a staff. He then held up his staff and white light spread all over the area. Everything went black.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: For those who might be wondering, yes, the character of Trey, his suit and powers are the same as the Gold Ranger from Zeo. Also, if you want a better description of what the Morphin Mage looks like, think of Gandalf from "Lord of the Rings."


	10. Back to Dino, Part III

**BACK TO DINO, PART THREE**

Lord Zedd and Rita watched Trini as she battled the Putties and Tengas that were spread throughout the city. Fighting-wise, she hadn't lost a step in her absence.

Meanwhile, Scorpina was getting her wound treated by Finster. The small scientist said, "My goodness! That small blade on that small staff cut you quite deep! It cut through your armor as if it was nothing."

Goldar snarled as he watched. "I promise you, Scorpina, that Gold Ranger will pay!" Goldar had made up his mind: he DID love Scorpina. He was a servant of evil, but he loved her nevertheless. He was steadfastly loyal to Lord Zedd, and nothing would change that, but now, he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that evil truly could love. He would never say this out loud, but he would always love Scorpina. He would never marry, but he still loved her nevertheless. 'She will pay, Scorpina,' Goldar thought to himself. 'She will pay.' That was as close as he would ever come to expressing his love for her.

Back on the battlefield, Trini continued to battle the Putties and the Tengas, using the energy spheres from her staff only as a last resort. Still watching her, Rita whined, "Zeddy, that has-been is beating up the Putties AND the Tengas all by herself!"

"That may be so, Rita," said Zedd, "but she's also wearing herself down."

"But what about her zord?" asked Rita. "That pyramid could mean trouble for us."

"Agreed. Let's have Finster create a weak monster. Just to see what it can do. Perhaps then we'll be able to find its weakness."

"An excellent idea, Zedd," screeched Rita. She turned and cried, "Finster!"

"Yes, my queen?" asked Finster as he rushed into the throne room out of breath.

"Create a weak monster for me. I want to see what the Gold Ranger's zord can do."

This surprised Finster. Never before had he been asked to create a weak monster before. However, he understood what Rita meant as he realized that she was perhaps trying to find a weakness to the Gold Ranger's zord. "As you wish, Empress Rita," he acknowledged before going back to his lab.

Trini teleported into the Command Center, out of breath. Alpha approached her and asked, "Trini, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," answered the Gold Ranger. "I just hope the others get back soon."

Zordon said, "ALPHA, PREPARE THE MEDICAL TABLE. TRINI, I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO LIE DOWN. AFTER FIGHTING FOR ALMOST AN HOUR, YOU WILL NEED ALL THE REST YOU CAN GET."

Trini nodded as Alpha got the table ready. She laid down and took advantage of whatever breathing time she could get.

Trini had barely been lying down for fifteen minutes when the alarms went off again. She immediately got up and approached the Viewing Globe. "What now?" she asked.

"Ay, yi, yi!" said Alpha. "A new monster has grown in downtown Angel Grove!"

"I'll take him out," said Trini.

Concerned, Zordon asked, "TRINI, ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE UP TO THIS?"

"I have to be," said the tired Gold Ranger with determination. "I'm the only chance the city has right now."

"VERY WELL. GO NOW, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

Trini nodded and said, "Back to action!"

Trini arrived where the new monster, a bird-monster, flew over the city. The Gold Ranger held up the Gold Power Staff and cried, "I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!"

The pyramid-like zord emerged from its hiding place in the mountains. Trini leaped into the cockpit and said, "Pyramidas, power up!"

Pyramidas rolled towards the bird-monster. It cawed and attacked Pyramidas with its talons and beak. As the bird-monster took to the skies again, Trini declared, "It's time your feathers were plucked!" A gold beam was fired from the tip on top, knocking the bird out of the sky and sending it crashing to the ground. As it cawed and tried to get to its feet, Trini cried, "Pyramidas, fire!"

A blue energy beam shot into the sky. Lightning bolts then struck the ground, each bolt moving closer and closer to the bird-monster. Just as the bird-monster realized what was going on, one of the lightning bolts struck it. It cawed one last time, fell to the ground, and exploded.

"Something tells me that was too easy," Trini said to herself before she made her way back to the Command Center.

The unconscious Rangers were slowly coming around. Tommy was the first to get his bearings as he realized that he and his friends were being held by energy bonds. He silently hoped they were inside the volcano even though at the moment they appeared to be in the cave. As the others regained consciousness, they all mumbled and moaned as they too realized that they had been bound. "Oh, my aching head," said Jenny.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Tommy.

"I will be asking the questions around here," said a voice. The Rangers looked and saw the ghostly old man that they had seen earlier materialize in front of them. He walked toward the seven teens with a neutral expression on his face. "Who are you?"

Tommy spoke up for everyone. "We are. . . well, we WERE the Power Rangers of Earth. Scorpina, a servant of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, destroyed our zords and powers with the Sword of Kismet. Our mentor Zordon sent us here to seek the Morphin Mage in hopes that he could restore our powers."

"Zordon of Eltar?" asked the old man. He then took a long hard look at each Ranger and noticed how young they were, especially Jenny. "You all seem rather young to be among Zordon's chosen few. I find this hard to believe." He fired his staff at the bonds, freeing the Rangers.

"You know Zordon?" asked a surprised Kat.

"Know him?" asked the old man with a laugh. "My dear, Zordon is known all over the universe. But I refuse to allow children to be given such power. Power such as this is not to be taken lightly. Leave Zircon, before it is too late."

"It may already be too late," said Jenny.

"Who are you?" asked Rocky.

"Why, the Morphin Mage, of course." This got a gasp from the Rangers. "But do you really think you seven could possibly be worthy of eternal Ranger Power?"

"Eternal Ranger Power?" asked a surprised Adam. He asked the others, "Didn't Ninjor say he got a glimpse of the future when he died?"

"Ninjor?" asked the Mage.

"Yes, he did," said Billy. "He said we would receive eternal power."

"How could this be?" asked the Mage in surprise. "Only one has ever proven worthy of the power. Everyone else has failed."

"Would that one have been an ancestor to Trey of Triforia?" asked Aisha.

"Triforia?" asked the Mage, surprised again.

"Yes," said Tommy. "The Triforian race is extinct now. Trey saved us from Scorpina and passed on his powers to one of our friends before he died. He was the one who gave us the map, showing us where to find you."

Finally, the Mage gave in. "Very well. If so many believe you to be worthy, you must receive your powers as soon as possible. If we do not hurry, your planet is doomed. Follow me."

All walked towards a passageway. The next room they entered, they saw that there was no ceiling above. The sun was shining through. Apparently, they WERE in the volcano. The Mage turned towards the Rangers and tapped his staff on the ground. The Rangers were momentarily startled as they began to descend downward. Once they touched ground, the Mage stepped off the platform and began walking through an underground passageway, the Rangers close behind. They finally came to a large, square room. All around were statues of other elderly men and women. There was a circle in the center of the room.

The Morphin Mage stepped into the center of the circle. "Gather around me." Each of the Rangers did as they were told. Once they were in position, the Mage raised his staff. Lightning-like energy bolts came from the staff, a bolt landing at the feet of each Ranger. Once they struck, the Mage and the seven Rangers began to rise up on pillars.

When they finally stopped, the Morphin Mage said, "Each of you has served your planet as Power Rangers. Circumstances have forced you to seek me out, to seek eternal power. As with all others in the past, you must prove yourself worthy of the power. Each of you will undergo a trial, a trial that will determine if you are indeed worthy of being called the Power Rangers. Now, close your eyes and concentrate." The seven teens each did what they were told. The Mage closed his eyes as well, as white light came from his staff, enveloping everyone in blackness.

Billy opened his eyes and realized that he was at the Youth Center. That was strange, but what was stranger was that the place was completely empty. He saw that he was on the sparring mats. But before he could figure out what was going on, a voice said, "Move it, dweeb!"

Billy turned to the source of the voice and realized that it had come from Tommy! Jenny was alongside him, both with hateful expressions on their faces. Billy just stared at them in confusion. Finally, Jenny waved her hand and said, "Hello? Did you hear my brother? He said move it!"

"You never should have been a Ranger," said a voice from behind. Billy turned and realized that it had come from Rocky. Adam and Aisha were close by, all three of them looking just as mad as the Oliver siblings. "You never could cut it," said Rocky. "And you still can't!"

Aisha said, "At least when Jenny joined the team, she knew how to fight. You? You couldn't even defend yourself!"

"The only reason Zordon picked you was because of your brains," added Adam.

"He also picked you because you were the only one available," said an accented voice. Billy already knew that it belonged to Kat. He turned to her as she said, "Exactly what he saw in you at that time, I'll never know."

"I don't even know why I stood by you all that time," said another voice. Billy turned and his jaw dropped. Even Trini was in on this! Billy felt like crying, but he was determined not to let it happen. The Asian girl said, "There were so many battles we could have won without you. And so many monsters we could have finished off more quickly if we hadn't had to worry about your sorry butt."

Billy hung his head. He couldn't believe he was hearing this from all of his friends, especially Trini, the one who had stood by him through thick and thin. The girl that he thought would be his girlfriend. But he knew that every word they had said was true. He HAD been a hindrance in the beginning. But his mind had made up for so much of what he lacked physically. It also. . . wait a minute. It was then that it occurred to him. He looked up and smiled. He slowly started chuckling. The others looked at him with confused expressions on their faces. Jenny asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"And why are you laughing?" asked Aisha.

Still chuckling, Billy answered, "You're right. In the beginning, I couldn't fight. Not unless I was morphed. But you all helped me improve my martial arts skills, remember? And you're right, there were a lot of battles that you could have won without me. But there were also a lot of battles that you could have LOST without me. If it weren't for my scientific genius, Rita and Zedd would have run this planet into the ground a long time ago. So, I guess you should thank me for being as smart as I am." Billy smiled one more time as the others looked at each other dumbfounded. Then the scene disappeared, surprising Billy.

The next thing he knew, he was surrounded by a blue light. The Morphin Mage appeared before him and smiled. He said, "Congratulations, William. You have conquered your greatest fear: Being rejected and unappreciated by your friends. Now, take that which is yours." He then disappeared.

In a flash, Billy's helmet appeared on his head. Then, his Blue Ranger suit began to materialize from his head down to his toes. It was identical to the uniform he was so accustomed to wearing, but he felt power like he had never felt before! He looked at his gloved hands in amazement and then heard the sound of a beast. What he saw came as a shock to him: It was his old Triceratops Dinozord! He then heard the Morphin Mage say, "The power of the Triceratops is yours once again, Blue Ranger. May it guide you well in your battle against evil." Billy smiled underneath his helmet as the Triceratops let out its battle cry once again. And then, everything went black.

Jenny was standing in the Youth Center on the sparring mats, wearing the karate gear that she wore in Tommy's class. She wondered why she was wearing it. She then heard a voice say, "Hey, get out of here!"

Jenny turned and gasped as she saw the person who had just spoken to her. "Tommy?" she asked confused. He was surrounded by the other kids in his class. "What's going on here?"

"I kicked you out of my class, remember?" said her older brother. "You're not good enough. You never were, and you never will be!"

Not many people knew this, but Jenny had a major inferiority complex when she was younger. Growing up, she wanted to be like Tommy, but didn't feel she was good enough. Neither Tommy nor their parents had said it to her face, but she'd always feared that they would. That was one of the reasons her parents encouraged her to take martial arts classes: To get over this feeling of insignificance. Tommy continued to taunt her. "You started taking martial arts because you wanted to be like me. But guess what, little girl? You're not! You'll never be as good as me! You'll never amount to anything!"

Tommy continued to taunt her as Jenny fell to her knees and began to cry. "No," she said to herself. Everything else Tommy was saying fell on deaf ears as all the fears that she thought she'd conquered were coming back in full force.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Tommy hatefully as he forced Jenny to look him in the eye. "You're. Not. Good. Enough."

Tears still rolling down her face, Jenny's broken voice said, "Yes. I am." Her voice got stronger as she screamed, "I AM GOOD ENOUGH!" She then kicked Tommy down, surprising the other students. "I AM GOOD ENOUGH! I AM GOOD ENOUGH!" She kept beating Tommy up, screaming the same thing over and over again. Jenny finally stopped when she realized that Tommy's blood was getting all over her fists. "No. NO!" She pulled Tommy into a hug, crying still with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I just wanted to prove myself to you. Please be alright. Please." Jenny was startled when Tommy as well as everyone and everything else vanished, causing her to open her eyes and stand up.

Suddenly, Jenny was engulfed in a green light. The Morphin Mage appeared and said, "Congratulations, Jennifer. You have faced your fear of inferiority and come out victorious. You have indeed shown bravery, strength, and wisdom beyond your years." The Mage smiled and disappeared.

Jenny's helmet appeared on her head in a flash. As with Billy, her Green Ranger uniform began to materialize, giving her power stronger than the Ninja power! She looked at herself and smiled beneath her helmet. A roar then pulled her out of her reverie. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! "Dragonzord!" she exclaimed. "I thought I'd lost you, old buddy!"

Jenny then heard the Mage say, "May the strength of the Dragonzord serve you well, Green Ranger." The Dragonzord roared again before blackness fell.

Aisha opened her eyes. She looked around and realized that she was in the same cave that she, Adam, and Rocky had been in when they were captured by Lord Zedd after moving to Angel Grove. She saw that nobody was there but her. Or so she thought.

"Hello, Aisha," said a voice. Adam's voice. She turned and saw her two best friends standing in front of her. But this was definitely not the same Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos that she knew. She noticed their eyes, pupils and all were very dark. Adam gave an evil smirk and asked, "So, what do you think?"

Aisha was at a loss for words. Finally, she managed to ask, "Wh. . . what happened to you guys?" She silently hoped that this wasn't what would have happened if they had been bitten by Zedd's Serpent of Darkness.

"We're Lord Zedd's henchmen now, stupid," said Rocky. "You were supposed to be one too, but for some reason, that snake slithered off of you and bit us first."

"That's impossible!" exclaimed Aisha in disbelief. "That snake was destroyed!"

"Guess again," said Adam as he pulled the snake out from behind him. He and Rocky slowly trekked towards her. "Come now, be one of us. You wouldn't hurt your two best friends now, would you?"

"No," answered Aisha. "I don't want to fight you. But I will if you force my hand."

"Oh, come on, Aisha," taunted Rocky. "You know you can't beat us. Why don't you just join us and get it over with?"

As Adam inched closer with the snake, Aisha suddenly kicked it out of Adam's hands and away from her. "I said no."

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that," snarled Adam. He charged, but Aisha kicked him away. She then roundhouse-kicked Rocky and ran towards the exit. She stopped to see them coming towards her. Aisha then punched Rocky in the face and kicked Adam down. When they got up, she knocked them both out by kicking them simultaneously.

With both of them unconscious, Aisha got to her knees and said to them regretfully, "Sorry, guys, but you gave me no choice. I'll find a way to bring both of you back, I promise." She closed her eyes and let a tear fall as the scene disappeared, snapping her back to reality and causing her to stand up.

Aisha was then surrounded by a yellow light. She saw the Morphin Mage appear, a smile on his face. He said, "Well done, Aisha. Conquering your greatest fear, losing your two best friends to the cause of evil, has proven your worth." He disappeared.

A flash later, Aisha's helmet appeared on her head. She watched with wide eyes as her Yellow Ranger uniform slowly materialized onto her body, the same process that Billy and Jenny had already gone through. She could feel power stronger than she had ever known. She was looking at herself in awe, when a roar got her attention. She looked up and gasped as a huge yellow machine stood before her. She then heard the mage say, "The power of the Saber-Toothed Tiger is yours, Yellow Ranger." Aisha smiled underneath her helmet as the zord roared again. She didn't notice blackness falling around her.

Rocky woke up and rubbed his eyes. Once he got his bearings, he realized he was in an empty Youth Center, sitting at the Rangers' usual table. He was confused, but he really didn't know what to do. So he just sat there and waited.

"Hey, Rocky," said a female voice. He turned and saw that the voice had come from Aisha, as she made her way to the table, the others close behind, except Trini. They didn't look to be in a good mood.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" he asked confused, not knowing why his friends were looking at him the way they were.

Kat said, "We need to speak to you about your eating problem."

"What eating problem?"

"Look at what you've got on the table," said Adam.

Rocky was confused, but looked anyway. He looked shocked as he realized that the table was covered with all of his favorite foods. That hadn't been there a minute ago! "Did I really order all of that?" he asked in surprise.

Jenny rolled her eyes and asked, "Rocky, how can you be such a pig? Pretty soon, you won't be able to walk, much less fight a Tenga."

"Jen's right, Rocky," agreed Tommy. "Pretty soon, you won't even look like a Ranger with all that weight you're going to put on."

Billy agreed as well. "Affirmative," he said with a nod.

"I did NOT order all of this!" said Rocky defiantly as he got in their faces. He took a deep breath and admitted, "Okay, so I do eat a lot. But that's part of who I am. And I'm NOT going to change that!"

"Suit yourself, Rocky," said Tommy. He then grabbed Rocky's wrist without warning, and they all teleported to the Command Center.

When they got there, Rocky noticed that Zordon was not in his plasma tube. Alpha wasn't there either. "If you're not going to change the way you eat, then it's time we got a new Red Ranger," said Tommy. He turned to an unlit part of the Command Center and said, "You can come out now!"

A figure emerged from the shadows and slowly walked towards the Rangers. Rocky's jaw dropped as he realized who it was. "Jason?"

"That's right," said the original Red Ranger. "I'm taking back what is rightfully mine. I mean, I didn't regret going to the Peace Conference, but what was I thinking when I gave you my power? As soon as Tommy informed me of the situation, I took the first flight home."

"You can't do this to me!" protested Rocky.

"Too late," said Adam.

"Remember, you brought this all upon yourself," said Aisha.

"She's right, Rocky," agreed Kat. "If you had at least TRIED to change your eating habits, none of this would be happening."

Rocky hung his head and said, "I told you, there's more to me than just eating. You're just too blind to see that." He raised his head up and looked around in surprise as the scene vanished.

The next thing Rocky knew, he was engulfed in a red light. The Morphin Mage appeared and said, "Rockwell, you have done it. You have conquered your greatest fear: Rejection and disownment from your friends." He smiled and disappeared.

Once the Mage was gone, Rocky's helmet appeared in a flash, and his Red Ranger outfit materialized onto his body, ala his other three teammates. Rocky looked at himself and smiled as he felt power flow through him that he had never felt before. He looked up when he heard a roar. He looked up in amazement and astonishment as a mechanical tyrannosaurus -rex stood before him. The Mage's voice said, "May the power of the Tyrannosaurus protect you, Red Ranger." The t-rex roared again and then blackness fell.

Adam opened his eyes and found that he was in Angel Grove Park. He turned and saw the other Rangers, minus Trini, playing football. He wondered where she was, but shrugged it off for the moment and walked towards them. "Hey, guys," he said waving to them. This caused them to stop playing.

The others looked at him as if they didn't know him. "Are you Adam Park?" asked Tommy.

"Of course I am," answered Adam, not liking the direction this was going. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm surprised you didn't blush," said Jenny. "Normally, you can't say two words without turning ten shades of red!" Adam looked embarrassed as the others laughed.

Barely able to speak through his laughter, Billy said, "Look at him! He's redder than the surface of Mars!" They laughed harder.

When they quieted down somewhat, Adam said, "I thought we were friends." They laughed again, harder than ever.

"Us? Friends with you?" asked Rocky, trying to control himself. "Give us a break!"

Aisha then asked, "Why would we even THINK about being friends with you?" This hurt Adam coming from the girl he had just started dating. But he tried not to show his pain. Aisha then said, "If you weren't so quiet and shy, maybe we would be."

"Aisha's right," agreed Kat. "Shy people suck! I'd rather listen to Billy's techno-babble than your stuttering!"

Adam felt tears welling up, but he held them back. He finally gathered his courage and said, "If this is how you're going to treat me, then I don't want to be friends with you!" He then turned and stormed off. He was determined not to cry. He'd show them. He'd show them all! He then looked around in astonishment as the scene vanished before his very eyes.

When the scene was gone, Adam was enveloped in a black light. He saw a smiling Morphin Mage appear. "Adam, you have done well. You have conquered your greatest fear of abandonment. And now you are rewarded for it." He smiled again and disappeared.

In a flash, Adam's helmet appeared on his head and he watched as he was clothed in his Black Ranger suit. As power stronger than he had ever felt flowed through his body, his amazement was interrupted by an elephant-like sound. He looked up amazed at what he believed to be his new zord. "Incredible," he whispered to himself.

The disembodied voice of the Morphin Mage then said, "The Mastodon will serve you well, Black Ranger." Adam looked at the zord in astonishment as it gave another cry before blackness succumbed.

Kat opened her eyes and realized that she was in the hallway of the hospital. She didn't understand what she was doing here, but she noticed an open door. She couldn't help but notice that her friends were in the room. Adam and Rocky held Aisha close as she cried, and Billy stood at the foot of the bed, he head hanging down. The four of them were blocking Kat's view so that she couldn't see Tommy. She also wondered where Jenny and Trini were, but decided that now was not a good time to ask. She slowly approached her friends and quietly asked, "What happened here?"

Rocky then glanced over at her with a hateful glare. This surprised her, but not nearly as much as what he said next:

"Why don't YOU tell US what happened. . . MURDERER."

Kat gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Did he really just say what she thought he said? She stuttered, "Wh. . . wh. . . what do you mean?"

Billy then turned to her and said, "Don't give us that! Look!"

He moved out of the way and Kat saw that Tommy was cradling a lifeless body. Kat nearly had heart failure when she realized that it was Kimberly! With his tears dried up, Tommy asked, grief evident in his voice, "How could you, Katherine?" He then asked more angrily, "HOW COULD YOU?"

"How could you have done this to her?" asked Aisha through her tears. "How could you have done this to US? We trusted you!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kat fearfully.

"As if you don't know," said Adam coldly. Normally, he was the last one to get angry, but his anger was justified here. "Alpha and Zordon saw the whole thing on the Viewing Globe. They were checking up on Kimberly and they saw her fall off the balance beam. They saw you standing there laughing. YOU LAUGHED THE WHOLE TIME!"

"It all makes perfect sense now," said Tommy as he and the others approached her. "You stole Kim's Power Coin, didn't you? You stole the Falconzord, didn't you? You let Rita take control of you!"

"I. . . I'm sorry," said Kat as she sank to her knees and hung her head in shame. Tears began to roll down her face.

"A lot of good that's going do us now," said Billy.

"A lot of good that's going to do Kimberly," added Rocky.

"I know," said Kat as she looked up at them through bloodshot eyes. "But that's all I can say." The tears continued to fall when suddenly, to her surprise, the scene vanished.

Kat slowly stood up and quickly found herself in pink light. The Morphin Mage appeared, smiling. "I congratulate you, Katherine. By conquering your greatest fear of succumbing to Rita Repulsa's influence, you have earned what is rightfully yours." As with the others, he disappeared.

Another flash, and Kat's helmet appeared on her head. Her Pink Ranger outfit also began materializing onto her body. She smiled as the power flowed through her, stronger than before. A cry got her attention and she looked up to see a pink winged machine hovering above. The Mage's voice said, "The power of the Pterodactyl is yours, Pink Ranger. May it protect you in your struggle against evil." Kat beamed with pride as the Pterodactyl cried again before the world went black.

Tommy opened his eyes and looked around. He realized with horror that he was in the Command Center! It was in complete ruins! He looked up and saw Zordon's shattered plasma tube. He knew that his mentor had either somehow escaped or was dead. He stepped away backwards in fear and tripped. He realized that he had tripped over Alpha. Or rather, what was left of him. His robotic friend was in pieces all over the place. "Please be a dream," he said to himself. He closed his eyes in the hopes that he was asleep.

When Tommy opened his eyes, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was now in Angel Grove Park. However, his relief was short-lived when he looked around and saw dead bodies. And not just the bodies of anyone. These were the bodies of the Rangers, or anyone who had ever been a Power Ranger! They were all morphed and helmetless. He approached each one, silently praying for one of them to be alive.

He came upon Trini first. He felt pity for her, for she had been one of the most honorable people she had ever met. He was confused when he saw that she was in her old Yellow Ranger suit instead of her current Gold Ranger uniform, but that didn't matter right now. It didn't take long to find out what had killed her: Her head had been cut off. The expression on her face seemed to be that of pleading, which was something you didn't often see from her. He then approached the next of his fallen friends.

He came upon Zack and immediately saw what had done him in: His Power Axe had been gouged through his chest. His facial expression was one of shock and betrayal.

He then came upon the first Red Ranger: Jason. It wasn't clearly visible as to what had killed him. He approached his best friend and was surprised that his face wasn't as agonizing as the first two. Instead, Jason's eyes reflected the determination he'd had in life. He picked up Jason's body and held it in a hug. That was how close they were. He whispered, "Sorry, bro. I don't know what happened." He put him down and saw that he had dried blood on his hands. He then turned Jason over and saw that the back of his skull had been crushed in. He shivered with fear as he went to check on the next body.

He came up to Aisha and what he saw almost made him puke: He arms, legs, and head had been literally ripped from her body! It was no surprise to him to see her look of pain. He wondered who could have done that to his kind and cheerful friend. He decided he didn't want to find out.

He then came up to Billy and saw almost immediately how he had been killed: His head had been ripped off. That was easy to see, being that when Trini's head had been cut off, the mark of the weapon that had been used was visible. As with Aisha, his face reflected pain.

Next, he approached someone in green, lying face-down. He said to himself, "Oh no. Please don't let it be her." He turned the body over and his hopes were completely shattered. It was indeed Jenny, his sister. He saw a large stab wound in her mid-section, larger than Trey's. He examined it further and realized that, unlike Trey, Jenny had been completely impaled! Someone had stabbed her in the stomach, and the weapon had gone all the way out through her back! The look on her face showed pleading and sadness. Tommy held his sister's lifeless body in a hug, shedding a tear as he did so. He slowly laid her back down to rest.

He saw Adam and Rocky lying near a tree. It was immediately visible that they had both been cut in half, causing Tommy to shiver. Their expressions of shock were almost too much to bear. A glint caught his eye. He turned and noticed the handle of a sword or knife lying nearby, covered in leaves. He picked it up and examined it. Tommy went white as he realized what it was: The Sword of Darkness! The same Sword of Darkness that had bound him to Rita's spell as the evil Green Ranger! "It can't be!" yelled Tommy in fear and disbelief. "This thing was destroyed! Who did this?"

"You," said an accented voice. Tommy slowly turned to see two of the most important people in his life: Kimberly and Kat. He noticed that they were both covered in blood, wearing their Pink Ranger uniforms, and glaring at him hatefully.

Seeing their expressions, Tommy slowly asked, "Wh. . .what happened here?"

Storming up to his face, Kimberly answered, "What Kat said: You! You did all of this!" She then punched him, knocking him down and surprising him. "You killed all of our friends! You even killed your own sister! Why spare us?"

"But. . . if you're not dead. . . why are you covered in blood?" asked Tommy shakily.

"Don't give us that!" scolded Kat. "You know perfectly well why. We showed you the dead bodies of all of our friends, and you laughed the whole time!"

"We thought you loved us," said Kimberly, on the brink of tears. "You let your dark side take control again! How could you?" She then let the tears fall. Kat held her to support her as a few tears fell down her face as well.

Tommy had went white when Kim mentioned his dark side. He stood up and said defensively, "But I learned to control my dark side a long time ago. You helped me to get my life back together, Kimberly. And I DO love you. Both of you."

"Just get out of our lives!" screamed Kat. "We never want to see you again! The Tommy Oliver that we loved is dead and you killed him!" Both of them walked away crying and angry.

As the tears began to well up in his own eyes, Tommy said, "If that is what you think of me, then you are NOT the ones that I fell in love with!" He then closed his eyes and let a tear roll down his cheek. When he looked up, to his surprise, the scene vanished.

Finally, Tommy was engulfed by a white light. He saw the Morphin Mage appear, who said, "Zordon was right in choosing you to be the leader of the Power Rangers, Thomas. By conquering your greatest fear, not being able to control your dark side and rejection from the two women you love the most, you have proven that you are indeed a worthy and strong leader." He smiled and disappeard.

One last flash and Tommy's helmet appeared on his head. Then his White Ranger costume materialized onto his body. He beamed with pride as he felt power unlike anything he had felt in the past flow through him. He heard a roar and looked up. What he saw made him want to cry as his old White Tigerzord stood before him. "Awe man," said Tommy in amazement. "This is awesome."

He heard the Mage say, "You once more control the power of the White Tigerzord, White Ranger." Tommy smiled underneath his helmet as the Tigerzord roared again. And then, blackness fell one last time.

The Rangers all opened their eyes and saw themselves fully morphed, feeling stronger than before.

"We did it!" exclaimed Aisha.

"Morphinomenal!" concurred Billy.

"This is so cool!" said Jenny.

"We're back!" declared Rocky.

"This is amazing," breathed Kat.

"I second you on that!" agreed Adam.

"We got the Power!" said Tommy.

"Congratulations, Rangers," said the Morphin Mage with a smile. "I take it that you are pleased with your new powers and zords?"

"But, Mage," said Billy, "those zords look like our old Dinozords."

"Indeed they do," said the Mage with a nod. "But you will find that these are stronger, sleeker, and more advanced than any zords you have ever piloted or will pilot again. And unlike your Ninja Powers, which were bonded to you Power Coins of old as well as your natural human energy, these powers are bonded to your very souls. You no longer need to call upon Morphers to transform, although you can if you wish, for 'old-time's sake,' as I believe you call it on your planet. These Ranger Powers are eternal. You are among the very few who have been deemed worthy of them. These powers can never be taken from you, no matter what. The only possible way to lose these powers is to pass them on to a successor, or in death. Now, you must return to Earth. I believe your Gold friend could use your help."

"You got it, Mage," said Tommy, giving him the thumbs-up. "Thank you for trusting us with this. We won't let you down. Let's do it, guys!"

"Right!" called the other Rangers in unison. Tommy then touched his belt buckle while the others touched the Morphers on their belts. All seven Rangers teleported away in their respective Ranger colors, ready to save the world once more.

"Good luck, Power Rangers," said the Morphin Mage. He watched them leave before disappearing.

At the Lunar Palace, Zedd and Rita were discussing what they could do to get Trini and Pyramidas out of the way. "How about we recreate some of our strongest monsters," suggested Rita. "Surely six of them should be able to take down one lousy pyramid."

Zedd pondered for a moment. He nodded and said, "Yes, Rita. Let's do that. Have Finster remold Horri-Bull, Ra-zor, and Inferna. I'll search through Angel Grove to find something to use to reactivate Tigra, Serpentor, and Nimrod, the Scarlet Sentinel." Zedd got up from his throne to begin his search while Rita went to call her scientist. The evil monarch soon found what he would need. "Excellent. Now, live again, my minions!" He laughed as he sent energy from his staff and recreated three of the Power Rangers toughest opponents. But no sooner had he done so did he see seven streaks of colored light heading for Earth. He didn't need his visor to know who it was.

"No!" screamed Zedd as he glowed red and slammed his fist on the balcony. "The Rangers must have succeeded in finding the Morphin Mage!"

Rita overheard this. "What?" she screeched as she approached the Repulsascope. She peered through as the Rangers entered Earth's atmosphere. "We've got to stop them, Zeddy!" she said in a panic as she turned to her husband. "They'll ruin everything!"

"We'll stop them, my dear," said Zedd. "Once Finster's monsters join my own, we supersize them!" he growled as his staff gleamed red.

At the Command Center, Trini was lying on the medical table. Alpha and Zordon kept watch over the city, ready to alert her if any more trouble sprang up. Trini immediately got to her feet when she saw her seven friends teleport in.

"Rangers!" exclaimed Alpha. "You got the power! You made it back!"

"And not a moment too soon," said Trini as the others removed their helmets.

Billy quickly approached Trini when he saw her fatigue. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," reassured the Gold Ranger. "I just need rest."

No sooner had she said that did the alarm start blaring. "No rest for the weary," said Adam as the Rangers instinctively approached the Viewing Globe.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy almost immediately.

"RANGERS," said Zordon, "IT APPEARS THAT RITA AND ZEDD HAVE RECREATED SIX OF THEIR BEST MONSTERS TO ATTACK THE CITY. YOU MUST INTERCEPT THEM BEFORE TOO MUCH DAMAGE IS DONE TO ANGEL GROVE."

Tommy nodded and said, "We're on it. Back to action!"

Once all of the Rangers arrived at the scene of the attack, Rocky, Billy, Adam, Kat, and Aisha called, "We need Dinozord Power now!"

As in the past, the Tyrannosaurus burst from a volcanic pit in the ground. The Mastondon emerged from a patch of ice and slowly lumbered its way towards the battlefield. The Pterodactyl burst from an active volcano and flew towards the scene of battle. The Triceratops approached from the desert, scattering sand in its wake. And finally, the Saber-Toothed Tiger ran through a jungle and leaped out, ready to fight. As the zords approached together, each Ranger leapt into their individual cockpits.

"Mastodon, power up!"

"Pterodactyl, power up!"

"Triceratops, power up!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger, power up!"

"Tyrannosaurus, power up!"

"Alright, guys, let's bring them together!" ordered Rocky. And just like the original Dinozords, the new ones formed into a tank.

Jenny stood nearby and pulled out her Dragon Dagger. "Time for Dragonzord Power!" She played a tune on her dagger's flute, summoning her new Dragonzord. It emerged from the sea as it originally did. It roared and went to join its comrades.

Trini held up her staff and cried, "I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" When Pyramidas emerged from the mountains, it rolled towards the battlefield. Trini leapt into her cockpit and said, "Pyramidas, power up!"

Tommy, Saba in his right hand, held up his left hand in the air and called, "Tigerzord, power up!" The new White Tigerzord emerged from the mountains and ran towards the battlefield. Tommy leaped onto the zord's head and hung on for the ride.

Nimrod saw the White Tigerzord and would have smiled if she were capable of it, albeit an evil smile. She said, "So, White Ranger, we meet again!" She fired powerful energy, but the Tigerzord pressed on, unaffected.

"Whoa!" said Tommy as a stray blast narrowly missed taking his head off. "I know when to get out of the frying pan!" With that, he made his way into the cockpit of his new zord. "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode!" At that command, he placed Saba into a console, initiating the transformation from tiger to humanoid. Once it was done, the Tigerzord Warrior used its sword to clash with Nimrod's staff. After a few clangs, the Tigerzord finally struck down the Scarlet Sentinel. When she fell, Tommy said, "Feels like old times, eh Saba?"

"Yes, indeed!" agreed the talking sword enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Horri-Bull and Tigra double-teamed Pyramidas. Though they did manage to rock its world, it was obvious that this was indeed one of the strongest zords they had ever seen. Pyramidas shot a gold energy beam from its tip, knocking both monsters down.

Serpentor spit venom at the Dragonzord as it strode towards him. The venom scored a direct hit, but it only seemed to enrage the Dragonzord. It roared and swung its tail at him, knocking him down. Ra-zor slashed the Dragonzord from behind with his sword-arms, but again, it only seemed to provoke Jenny's zord. The Dragonzord turned and landed a hard left then a right. Another left finally took him down, and the Dragonzord roared again.

Inferna saw the Megazord's Tank Mode rolling towards her. "Ah, Rangers," said the Master of Flame. "I've been waiting for another chance to melt you down!" She cut loose with every fire attack she knew, but the Megazord Tank weathered the storm.

"You're not pushing us around this time, Inferna!" declared Rocky.

He and his four companions then cried, "Megazord Tank Mode, fire!" As they commanded, the tank fired all of its weapons, knocking Inferna to the ground.

The Red Ranger then called over the communications system, "Hey, Tommy, what's say we finish this?"

"I'm with you, Rocko," agreed the White Ranger. Calling out to Jenny and Trini, he asked, "What about you guys?"

"Ready when you are, big bro!" called the Green Ranger into her communicator.

"Let's do it!" agreed the Gold Ranger.

"Alright, guys," ordered Tommy. "Let's finish them off!"

"Megazord, Battle Mode!" declared the five Rangers inside the Megazord Tank cockpit.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated," said a robotic voice as the transformation began. The tank transformed into its warrior mode. As in the past, the Triceratops and the Saber-Toothed Tiger formed the legs. The Mastodon split to form the arms. The Tyrannosaurus formed the body. Its head tucked into its chest. The Pterodactyl flew towards it, forming a chest plate and attaching. When the t-rex head had tucked into the chest, another head was revealed. The sides of this head folded forward, completing the sequence. "Megazord activated," said the robotic voice.

As the other three zords joined the Megazord, ready to perform their duty, the Rangers in the Megazord cockpit cried, "Power Sword!" The Megazord's sword fell from the sky, the Megazord catching it. The Rangers commanded, "Power Sword, power up!" The sword was then charged with energy and, with two swipes, sliced through Inferna and Ra-zor. Both monsters fell to the ground and exploded.

"Pyramidas, fire!" ordered Trini from her cockpit. A blue beam flew into the sky. Lightning bolts then struck the ground, each one moving closer and closer to its target. The last bolt struck Nimrod, destroying her.

"Dragonzord Missles!" declared Jenny from outside. She played a tune on her flute, activating the missles. All of them fired, destroying both Serpentor and Tigra.

"Now, it's my turn," said Tommy as he took a sphere from the console behind him. He placed it into a chute in front of him and commanded, "White Tiger Thunderbold, fire!" The tiger mouth on the chest of the Tigerzord Warrior charged up and fired. The blast tore into Horri-Bull. He slowly fell down and exploded.

The four zords turned away and stood triumphantly. The day had been won.

Or had it?

"I don't BELIEVE this!" screamed Lord Zedd as he slammed his fist on the armrest of his throne. "Every time it looks like we'll finally defeat those accursed Rangers, what happens? They slip right through our fingers!" Rita moaned the whole time.

Zedd then pointed to Scorpina and said, "Scorpina, I blame YOU for today's failure! I should blow you to BITS right now! The Rangers now have powers that I can never take away from them! And they have more powerful zords!"

"If you do, you will regret it," said the scorpion woman in her own defense. "I anticipated failure on this day. This is where your third gift comes in." Scorpina reached into a pocket in her armor and pulled out an orange crystal. She said, "This is a rare omnidyte crystal. It can be used to power any type of machinery. Namely, a certain Demon of Destruction with a few. . . how should I put it. . . power issues." She gave Zedd an evil grin.

Zedd immediately knew what she was talking about. "Serpenterra? You mean you've found a suitable power source for Serpenterra?" Scorpina nodded. Zedd then asked, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

The proud villainess answered, "Because I wanted to see if we could defeat the Rangers today. And if we failed, I thought you would savor the opportunity to destroy them yourself." She knelt down to one knee at Zedd's throne and offered the crystal.

The evil emperor took the crystal and chuckled lightly to himself. He looked at the omnidyte crystal for several seconds before speaking again. "Leave us. All of you. Finster, you stay. I wish to speak with you."

Scorpina stood up and bowed, as did Goldar and Rito. Finster watched as they exited the throne room, wondering what Lord Zedd wanted with him.

"Finster?"

"Yes, my emperor?"

Zedd handed him the crystal and said, "I want you to increase security around Serpenterra. I don't want Zordon figuring out what I'm up to. And then I want you to install this crystal into Serpenterra. Understand?"

Finster bowed and answered, "As you wish, Lord Zedd." He then turned away and headed back to his lab.

When he was gone, Zedd motioned for Rita to sit on his lap, which she did. When she was settled, she asked, "So, Zeddykins, do we send Serpenterra once it's energized?"

"No," answered her husband. "Not yet. Let's wait a few weeks for the Rangers to get off their guard. We'll bombard them with the Putties and Tengas. Maybe throw in an occasional monster. And then, when they least expect it. . ." he trailed off and chuckled as his staff glowed red, ". . .we take Serpenterra and put an end to those Power Brats once and for all!"

"Ooo, how brilliant, Zeddy!" screeched Rita. Both villains laughed at the brilliance of what would perhaps be their greatest scheme.

When the laughter died down, Zedd shot a bolt from his staff, a glass appearing in the hands of both himself and Rita. "A toast," he proposed as their glasses clinked.

"To the end of the Power Rangers!" finished Rita. They laughed again before taking a drink.

Back at the Command Center, the Rangers were gathered, holding their helmets. Zordon said, "RANGERS, THIS IS A MOST MOMENTOUS OCCASION. THOUGH WE LOST A FRIEND THIS DAY, AN OLD ONE HAS RETURNED TO US." Trini smiled at this, knowing that Zordon was referring to her. "AND NOW, YOU HAVE ACHIEVED ETERNAL POWER AND SAVED THE WORLD ONCE MORE FROM RITA AND LORD ZEDD'S DIABOLICAL EVIL. THROUGH THICK AND THIN, THE POWER RANGERS ENDURE. I AM VERY PROUD OF ALL OF YOU."

"Thank you, Zordon," said Adam with a smile.

"It's great to have you back, Trini," said Billy as he squeezed the Asian girl's hand.

"It's great to BE back," agreed the new Gold Ranger. She then went solemn and said, "I just wish Trey were still here with us."

"INDEED," said Zordon with a nod. "IT IS TRULY TRAGIC HOW HE MET HIS END. BUT REST ASSURED, TRINI, HIS DEATH WAS NOT IN VAIN. HE WENT DOWN PROTECTING ALL THAT IS GOOD AND TRUE, LIKE A TRUE POWER RANGER. AND I AM CERTAIN THAT HE HAS LEFT HIS LEGACY IN GOOD HANDS."

"Man, this is like a whole new beginning," said Jenny with a smile.

"Yeah," agreed Rocky. "We have better powers, better zords."

"Not to mention we got two new couples hooking up," added Aisha with a smile. This caused Tommy, Kat, Billy, and Trini to all blush. Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Jenny, and even Alpha all laughed at this.

"IT IS INDEED A NEW BEGINNING," said Zordon. "MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU, NOW AND FOREVER."

Trini held out her hand and asked Tommy, "Shall we?"

Tommy nodded and placed his hand on top of hers. Kat joined in, followed by Billy, Jenny, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky.

Gold, White, Pink, Blue, Green, Yellow, Black, and Red cried out as one:

"POWER RANGERS!"

THE END?

Author's Note: The trials of Tommy, Adam, and Rocky were more or less taken from a story by Emily, and tweaked to fit this story. Emily has an account here, and has also posted some of her stories on Paladar. I hope you don't mind, Emily!


	11. Too Easy?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I'm back, and with a few "episodes" left before the season ends. Also, from this point on, the morphing sequence will be the one shown in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: the Movie, except with Kat as the Pink Ranger and Jenny and Trini added to the mix.

**TOO EASY?**

At the Kwan residence, Trini was on the computer in the living room. She typed and kept getting the same message: Access Denied. She shook her head, then looked up when she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll be there in a minute!" she called out. Quickly, she took a disc out of the CD-ROM drive, put it in its case, and shut down the computer.

Trini walked to the door and opened it. There stood a smiling Billy. "Hi, Trini," he greeted politely.

Trini returned the smile, "Hey, Blue Boy." She leaned over and gave her new boyfriend a peck on the cheek. Ever since moving back, she and Billy had become almost inseparable. "Did you get the movie?"

"Right here," answered Billy, holding a DVD of Mr. Deeds. Trini let him in so that they could watch the movie together. Curiously, Billy asked, "Are you sure your parents are okay with me being over here?"

"They are," answered Trini with a nod. "They're going to be gone all day, so they have no problem with it." Billy nodded before putting the movie in the DVD player.

When the movie was over, Trini asked Billy, "Could you help me with something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'll show you," answered Trini as she stood up. Billy followed her to the computer.

After booting up again, Trini put the disc she had been working on earlier in the CD-ROM drive. There appeared to be some weird coding that neither one of them had ever seen before, not even in the Command Center's computers. "I found this disc in Pyramidas a few days ago," she began. "I've been trying to get into it the last three days, but so far I've had no luck. I've tried every method of hacking I know and even a few tricks I learned from you."

Billy continued to stare at the screen curiously. Finally, he suggested, "How about I take it home? If I can't get in, I'll let Alpha and Zordon have a look at it."

"Alright," said Trini as she took the disc out. She placed back into its case and handed it to Billy.

"I gotta get home," said the Blue Ranger. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," answered the Gold Ranger with a smile as Billy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The next afternoon, the eight Power Rangers were playing football in the park. Tommy threw a pass and Rocky caught it in what was designated to be the "end zone."

"Touchdown!" cried Jenny before she and Kat high-fived each other.

"Great catch, Rocko!" complimented Tommy before he and the Red Ranger slapped high-five themselves.

Tossing the ball to Adam, Rocky said, "Your ball. You don't score here, we win."

Adam took the ball and huddled with his teammates Billy, Trini, and Aisha. "Any ideas, guys?" asked the Black Ranger with a whisper.

"I think I do," said Trini with a smile.

Meanwhile, at the Lunar Palace, Rita looked through the Repulsascope and whined, "Zeddy, I'm bored! Can't we send the Putties?"

"Patience, Rita my dear," said Lord Zedd as he sat on his throne. "We don't want the Rangers to catch on to the fact that we're leading them to their doom. But yes, you are right. It HAS been far too quiet these past few days. Send down the Putties!"

Trini was about to explain her play when the new, stronger Putty Patrol appeared out of nowhere. "What the?" began Rocky. That was a far as he got as a Putty kicked him in the chest. Tommy and Jenny kicked it away as Kat helped Rocky up.

The Rangers fought the Putties for about five minutes, but it soon became obvious that they were not going to defeat them at this rate. "We have to morph!" cried Kat.

"We're clear!" said Aisha after a quick glance.

"Let's do it, guys!" ordered Tommy. "It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!" cried Kat. Although the Rangers, with their new, permanent powers, no longer needed to call upon Morphers to transform, they still did it because that was what they were used to doing. Kat held out her Power Morpher and an image of her Power Coin appeared to shoot out. The cry of the Pterodactyl could be heard as Kat morphed into the Pink Ranger.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy went through the same process as he became the Blue Ranger.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Rocky called out as he assumed the identity of the Red Ranger.

"MASTODON!" Adam morphed into the Black Ranger.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Aisha did the same as she became the Yellow Ranger.

"GREEN DRAGON!" yelled Jenny. As with the others, she went through the same phase as she morphed into the Green Ranger.

"PYRAMIDAS!" cried Trini as, for the first time, she officially morphed into the Gold Ranger.

"WHITE TIGER!" Tommy completed the sequence as he took up the mantle of the White Ranger.

Once morphed, the Rangers were finally able to dispose of the Putties. But it still took a lot out of the eight heroes. They were just about to demorph when their communicators beeped. Tommy held up his wrist and asked, "What is it, Zordon?"

"RANGERS," came Zordon's deep voice. "RITA AND ZEDD HAVE SENT MORE PUTTIES TO ATTACK DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE. YOU MUST PUT A STOP TO THEM."

"We're on our way," acknowledged Tommy. The Rangers then teleported away in their respective Ranger colors.

Some of the people attempted to fight off the clayheads, while others sought shelter. When the Rangers arrived, those who were fighting then turned their attention to helping people get to safety, hoping that their heroes would stop the massacre.

The Rangers battled the Putties for twenty minutes, each Ranger getting their licks in and destroying a few. However, the city was far from safe as the Putties kept attacking. Five of the Rangers ended up using their Blade Blasters, while Tommy, Jenny, and Trini used their own weapons.

Back on the moon, Rita and Zedd were watching the whole thing. "Don't you just love a good fight, Zeddykins? The Rangers have no idea that they're being set up!"

"Yes!" agreed her husband. "And even if they did know, they still wouldn't be able to stop us. So, no matter what happens, we win!" He and Rita started laughing.

When they were done, Zedd said, "Let's give them a monster to deal with, shall we? Tube monster, live again!" He laughed as he sent energy from his staff to Earth and recreated a monster that the Rangers had had no problem defeating before.

At the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon witnessed the Tube Monster's resurrection. "Ay, yi, yi!" screamed Alpha. "Rita and Zedd have recreated the Tube Monster and it's already grown to city-wrecking proportions!"

"ALPHA, NOTIFY THE RANGERS OF THIS DEVELOPMENT IMMEDIATELY."

"I'm way ahead of you, Zordon," said Alpha as he attempted to contact the Rangers. "Oh, ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!"

Tommy had sent another Putty packing via a slash from Saba when his communicator beeped. "What's up, Alpha?"

"Tommy, Rita and Zedd have recreated the Tube Monster!" came Alpha's panicked voice. "And it's attacking the industrial district of Angel Grove!"

Jenny approached her brother. "I heard everything, Tommy. How about I take Billy, Adam, and Aisha to deal with the monster? That Dragonzord Battle Mode that Zordon told us about should be able to handle it."

"Go ahead," agreed the White Ranger with a nod. "I think we can handle the rest of the Putties." That said, the Green, Blue, Black, and Yellow Rangers made their way to where Tube Monster was attacking.

"Dragonzod Battle Mode!" cried Billy, Adam, and Aisha in unison. The Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-Toothed Tiger emerged from their respective hiding places and arrived on the scene, ready to fight. Jenny then summoned the Dragonzord via her Dragon Dagger flute. As with the original version of this zord formation, the Dragonzord transformed, dispensing of its chest shield and tail as it did so. The Mastodon merged with it from behind, while the Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger formed the legs. The Dragonzord's chest shield and tail combined to form a staff.

In the cockpit, Billy sat on the right, Adam in the center, Aisha on the left. "Dragonzord Battle Mode, power up!" they commanded in unison.

Tube Monster attacked, landing several hits on the mighty machine. It went down, but got right back up. Once it did, it fired blue energy from the blade on its head, taking the beast down. While he was trying to recover, the three Rangers inside cried, "Power Staff, power up!"

The drill on the Power Staff began to spin and charge with energy. Once Tube Monster stood up, he was struck in the mid-section. He writhed in agony as he fell to the ground and exploded.

Meanwhile, the other four Rangers continued to battle the Putties. Rocky roundhouse-kicked two, causing them to disintegrate. Kat threw one Putty into another that was trying to charge. Their collision caused them to disintegrate. Another tried to catch her off-guard with a leaping kick, but she ducked and it slammed into a building, disintegrating itself. Tommy slashed through six with Saba, defeating them. But, despite all of this, there were still at least fifteen Putties left.

Tommy, Kat, and Rocky all gathered around Trini. Holding her staff, Trini said, "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." The remaining Putties seemed not to care, charging the four Rangers. "You've made your choice," said the Gold Ranger. She held up her staff and said, "It's time for a gold rush!"

The symbol on her staff opened up and gold energy began to enter the red orb on top. Trini then pointed the staff and fired gold energy spheres, destroying all of the remaining Putties.

The other Rangers teleported to where their teammates were. "Well, I guess we weren't needed after all," said Jenny.

"You just missed the fireworks," said Kat. The Rangers shared a small laugh.

Adam then said, "But something bothers me. Tommy, we've face Tube Monster before. It's one of the weakest monsters we've ever faced. Why would Zedd resurrect him?"

"Either our new zords are incredibly strong," said Rocky. "Or Rita and Zedd are really losing their touch."

"What if it's part of some greater plan?" asked Aisha. "What if they're setting us up?" This caused the Rangers to look at each other with worry.

Finally, Tommy broke the silence. "Whatever the case may be, all we can do is try to be prepared. Let's go, guys. There's nothing more we can do right now." The others nodded before they all teleported away.

At the Lunar Palace, Rita and Zedd had listened in on the whole conversation. "Tommy's right about one thing, Zedd," said Rita. "There's nothing they can do about what we have in store for them!"

"And even when they do find out," added Zedd, "there will STILL be nothing they can do!" Both evil monarchs laughed at the thought of their big plan. When they stopped, Zedd said, "But just to be sure we're not too soft on them, let's give them a monster that will really put of a fight next time!"

Later that day, Billy arrived in the Command Center. As he gave Alpha Trini's disc, he said, "See if you can access this. Trini said she found it in Pyramidas. Maybe there's something on here that can be used to our advantage."

"Sure thing, Billy," said the sentient robot. Noticing the uncomfortable look on Billy's face, Alpha asked, "Billy, is there something wrong?"

Not knowing what else to do, Billy sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He decided to spill the beans. "I guess we just feel that the monster we fought today was too easy. I mean, we defeated him once before with no problem. Today wasn't much different. What if Aisha's right? What if this is all part of some greater scheme?"

Zordon pondered this. "PERHAPS YOUR CONCERNS ARE VALID. IT IS NOT LIKE ZEDD TO USE THE SAME MONSTER TWICE, ESPECIALLY ONE THAT GAVE YOU LITTLE TROUBLE IN THE PAST. ANY TIME HE OR RITA HAVE USED THE SAME MONSTER MORE THAN ONCE, IT HAS BEEN ONE THAT HAS POSED A SERIOUS CHALLENGE. BUT RIGHT NOW, WHY DON'T YOU GO HOME AND REST, BILLY? EVEN IF WHAT YOU SAID IS TRUE, THERE IS LITTLE WE CAN DO UNTIL RITA AND ZEDD MAKE THEIR INTENTIONS KNOWN. IF ANYTHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY DOES OCCUR, YOU KNOW WE'LL CONTACT YOU."

Reluctantly, Billy nodded and teleported home. Zordon was right, there was nothing that could be done at this point. But still, Billy couldn't shake this uneasy feeling.

THE END


	12. Hard As A Rock

**HARD AS A ROCK**

The eight Power Rangers were visiting the museum. They hadn't seen much action for a few days except for an occasional Putty or Tenga attack. Ever since the last monster fight, the Rangers have felt a sense of uneasiness. They were hoping this museum tour would get their minds off Rita and Zedd's activities, at least for a little while.

They were walking through the space section, seeing sights such as a display of the solar system, moon rocks, even an astronaut suit. Jenny was looking at a moon rock in a glass case. "I expected to see bigger moon rocks than this," she said with a hint of disappointment.

"Astronauts back in those days only brought back small samples of rocks and soil," said Billy. "Besides, with the spacecrafts they had back then, there was hardly any way they could have brought back more."

Rocky didn't look as interested. He shook his head and whispered, "This isn't working. We came here to try to get our minds off Rita and Zedd. I don't know about you guys, but I can't think of anything BUT Rita and Zedd. I'm frustrated because I can't relax not knowing if the last battle was just a diversion of some sort."

"Come on, Rocky," said Aisha. "Where's all that optimism you seem to have in abundance?"

"Come on, guys," said Tommy. "Just try to relax. Isn't that why we decided to come here in the first place?" The others looked at each other before conceding. They continued to trek through the museum.

At the Lunar Palace, Rita was impatient. "How much longer until it's time, Zeddy?"

"Not much longer, Rita my dear," reassured Lord Zedd as he sat on his throne. "But let's give them one more fight before the big showdown, shall we?" He shot a beam from his visor and saw the Rangers in the museum. When he saw the moon rocks, inspiration struck. "Perfect. That moon rock will do nicely. Stonehenge, arise!" Magic coursed from his staff and made its way to Earth.

Back at the museum, one of the moon rocks was transformed into Stonehenge, a monster whose body was entirely made of stone. There were civilians still in the space section when he came to life. All in the room screamed in fear as they began running. Stonehenge laughed and said, "It's time to rock and roll!" He turned his fist into a basketball-sized rock and hurled it at the few people who were still inside. Fortunately for them, they ducked and it missed, going through a nearby wall instead.

The running people caught the Rangers by surprise. "What's going on?" asked Aisha as a woman ran past them, holding her child.

She stopped and turned to them, saying, "There's a monster in the space exhibit room!"

The eight teens moved along with the people, eventually making their way into a narrow hallway. Once they were certain that all of the people had passed, Tommy called, "It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

When the morph was complete, the Rangers ran back to the space exhibit room. Looking around, the Green Ranger asked, "Where is he?"

"Over here, Rangers!" called a voice. The eight heroes turned to see their newest opponent. "I'm Stonehenge, and I'm here to rock your world!" He then hurled a barrage of rocks. They exploded upon impact with the Rangers' suits, knocking them down. A few stray shots went through the wall.

Struggling to get to his feet, Tommy said, "Come on, let's get this guy out of the museum." The Rangers stumbled out of the museum, still shaken by Stonehenge's attack.

The monster followed the Rangers out of the museum. Seeing that they were barely able to stand, Stonehenge taunted, "Aw, was I too rough on you? Too bad!" He hurled more rocks, his hands continually regenerating as he did so. He stopped when the Rangers were knocked down again. They moaned and groaned as they tried to get up. As they got to their feet, Stonehenge asked, "Give up?"

"Never!" said the White Ranger defiantly.

Once the others got to their feet, all eight of them cried, "Metallic Armor, power up!"

Upon seeing her new power-up, Trini said, "This is incredible!" She then joined her teammates in using it against the monster.

Kat and Aisha hit Stonehenge simultaneously with flying kicks. All four male Rangers rushed over and grabbed a hold of him and threw him like a rag doll. Stonehenge stood up, only to receive roundhouse kicks from both the Green and Gold Rangers.

However, just as it looked like the Rangers were gaining the upper hand, Stonehenge screamed and hurled stones in all directions. They struck the Rangers down, demorphing them from their Metallic Armor.

Once he got to his feet, Adam asked, "How are we supposed to stop this guy if we can't even get close to him?"

"By taking him on from long-range," answered Tommy. Hoping this would work, he pulled out Saba and said, "Jenny, Trini, help me. The rest of you use your Blade Blaster tower attack."

"Right," said the other Rangers in unison.

Tommy shot Saba's eyebeams. Thinking fast, Stonehenge fired a rock, cancelling the shot. As Tommy continued to fire Saba's eyebeams, Jenny pulled out her Dragon Dagger and fired a bolt from it. Trini joined in, firing the gold energy spheres from her Gold Power Staff. The three of them were finally able to break through the barrage of rocks and strike Stonehenge, but he managed to stay on his feet.

However, this gave the other five Rangers the opportunity to attack. Kat and Aisha leapt onto the shoulders of Billy, Rocky, and Adam. They then put their Blade Blasters together and yelled, "Fire!" Once they did, a red energy triangle inside a blue one surrounded by a yellow energy ring made its way towards Stonehenge. He had no time to react as the shot hit him, but he still refused to fall!

Upon seeing their attack fail, Rocky said, "Man! What does it take to put this guy down?"

"Let's try the Power Blaster," suggested Kat.

As Tommy, Jenny, and Trini continued to fire on Stonehenge, Rocky said, "Alright, guys, let's bring them together!"

"Right!" the others agreed.

Adam: "Power Axe!"

Kat: "Power Bow!"

Aisha: "Power Daggers!"

Billy: "Power Lance!"

Rocky: "Power Sword!"

Once Rocky leapt into the air and attached his weapon to the hovering Power Blaster, he landed, joining his teammates.

"Fire!" The Power Blaster fired at Stonehenge. Upon impact, the monster finally fell.

"Man, I thought that guy would never go down," said Jenny in relief.

"Yes, but he finally did," said Saba. Turning to the Gold Ranger, he said, "And you, stranger, weren't so bad yourself. Who are you anyway? I was still asleep when Tommy last mentioned your name."

Remembering Tommy's enchanted saber, the Gold Ranger smiled underneath her helmet. Unable to resist, Trini said, "I'm ba-ack!"

"Trini?" asked Saba in amazement. "But I thought you were in Switzerland?"

Trini chuckled before saying, "I was, but now I'm home for good."

Rita and Zedd witnessed the whole thing, though they didn't seem too upset about it. "Oh well," said Rita with a yawn. "We all have to make sacrifices sometimes."

"But I'm not quite satisfied," said Zedd. "I want them just a little bit softer."

He and his wife then crossed their staffs and cried, "Make our monster grow!"

Before the Rangers could celebrate what they thought was their latest victory, lightning came from the sky, making Stonehenge zord-size. "I'm going to bowl over this city when I'm through with you!"

"We'll see about that!" said Rocky with spite.

He and the four other original-colored Rangers cried, "We need Dinozord Power now!"

The new versions of the five original Dinozords made their way from their hiding places. Once the five Rangers were in their individual cockpits, they formed the Megazord's Tank Mode.

"Tigerzord, power up!" The new White Tigerzord made its way to the battlefield. Tommy immediately jumped into his cockpit and ordered, "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode!"

Stonehenge attacked the Megazord Tank with a constant barrage of rock attacks, but he was stopped when the Tigerzord Warrior struck him with its sword. This caused Stonehenge to turn his attention to the White Tigerzord. This momentary distraction however, was all the time the other Rangers needed as the Megazord Tank fired all of its weapons. The blasts took him down, but he quickly recovered and performed more rock attacks.

Seeing the danger, Rocky ordered, "Disengage the Tank Mode!" Even though the disengagement was successful, all of the zords, including the White Tigerzord, went down.

Jenny and Trini watched the whole thing. Knowing that the others needed help, Jenny said, "It's time we got involved!"

But just as she was about to pull out her Dragon Dagger, Tommy's voice came over her communicator, saying, "No! That's an order!"

Jenny was about to protest, but Trini put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Do what he says. If I know Tommy, he's got a trick up his sleeve." Reluctantly, Jenny nodded and complied.

Stonehenge laughed at the fallen zords. He then turned to the Green and Gold Rangers and taunted, "What's the matter? You scared I'm going to rock your world, the way I did to your teammates?"

The Tigerzord Warrior slowly made its way to its feet. Tommy quickly pulled a sphere from the console behind him. "Now, while he's not looking," he said to himself. Placing the sphere into a chute, he commanded, "White Tiger Thunderbolt, fire!"

Tommy's call caused Stonehenge to turn back towards the zords. "What the?" That was as far as he got as the Thunderbolt struck him in the chest, taking him down. Jenny and Trini were barely able to get out of the way.

Once the Tyrannosaurus got up, Rocky said, "I'll distract him. The rest of you try the new Megatigerzord that Zordon told us about."

"Alright," said Tommy. "Initiate Megatigerzord transformation sequence now!"

Although the original Megatigerzord had technically been a Thunder Megazord variation, the sequence for the new Megatigerzord worked just the same. The Mastodon attached to the Tigerzord Warrior's back and shoulders. The Triceratops and the Saber-Toothed Tiger formed the legs. The Pterodactyl slid onto its right wrist. Finally, a helmet folded down over the Tigerzord Warrior's head, completing the sequence.

While this was going on, Stonehenge slowly made his way to his feet. All of a sudden, the Tyrannosaurus hit him with a left, then a right. It then blasted Stonehenge with its eyebeams at point-blank range, knocking him down as he screamed. Stonehenge got up, his attention still on the Tyrannosaurus. "I can still crush you!" he declared.

He never got the chance, however, as this allowed the Megatigerzord to strike. The Pterodactyl was launched towards him and struck with a red ray from the tiger mouth on the Megatigerzord's chest, propelling it. It wasn't exactly the original's Firebird finisher, but it worked just the same. By the time Stonehenge realized the attack was coming, it was too late. The flaming Pterodactyl struck right through his chest, destroying him. The battle won, the Megatigerzord and the Tyrannosaurus stood side-by-side in triumph.

Zordon and Alpha watched the battle from the Command Center. Alpha wiped what would be his forehead as if he were wiping sweat from his brow. "Whew. That was close, Zordon."

"INDEED IT WAS, ALPHA," agreed Zordon. "BUT NEXT TIME COULD BE DIFFERENT. NOW THAT THIS BATTLE IS OVER, I WANT YOU TO CONTINUE TRYING TO ACCESS TRINI'S DISC FROM PYRAMIDAS."

"Right, Zordon," said the sentient robot as he got right back to work.

Back at the Lunar Palace, Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, and Rito were walking down a hallway. Goldar asked, "Aren't you worried about the outcome of today's battle?"

"Yeah," agreed Scorpina. "That was one of your strongest monsters yet!"

"True," Zedd acknowledged. "The Rangers may have won, but today was not a total loss. Even though Stonehenge failed, he did soften the Rangers up for us." When all of the villains came to a door, they stopped. Zedd said, "Leave us." Rita and Zedd's four henchmen bowed and walked away. When they were gone, Zedd opened the door and extended his hand. Rita took it, and the two of them entered the room together. Once inside, they gazed at a gigantic structure.

"Today was another victory for the Power Rangers," said Rita with no worry in her voice.

Zedd chuckled and said, "Yes. Their LAST victory!" This caused the two evil sorcerers to laugh. When they were done, Zedd said, "Enjoy the next couple of days while you can, Rangers. For soon, VERY soon, your doom is at hand!" Zedd and his wife laughed again as they turned away from the structure and left the room.

When Rita and Zedd were gone, the structure's eyes glowed. They then shut down for the night. Soon, Serpenterra would be unleashed upon the Power Rangers and Earth.

THE END


	13. Rangers vs Serpenterra

**MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS VS. SERPENTERRA**

Tommy Oliver was awoken with a start. He moaned as he heard the noise from down the hallway. He knew what was going on: Jenny was playing the stereo way too loud. It was no secret that his younger sibling wasn't a morning person, but on days where she woke up crankily and couldn't go back to sleep, she liked to sing and dance to get herself going. Tommy glanced at his clock and noticed it was just past 9:00. Tommy sighed and decided now was as good a time as any to get up.

As Tommy walked down the hall towards Jenny's room, he noticed that the door was cracked open slightly. He was about to tell her to turn it down when he noticed that she was holding a hair brush as if it were a microphone, singing and dancing (awfully) to the current song. She was oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. As he watched her "perform," Tommy just smiled and chuckled to himself, wishing he had a video camera. Finally, he opened the door, his sister still not realizing he was there.

Seconds later, Jenny finally turned and saw Tommy standing in the doorway. She blushed as she walked over to the radio and turned it down. "How much of that did you actually see?" the Green Ranger asked, embarrassment written all over her face.

Still smiling, the White Ranger admitted, "Most of it. Come on, we've got to get ready. We have to be at the airport by 10:30. Kimberly's first round of competitions at the Pan-Globals start today and we don't want to miss a minute." Little did either of them realize they were being watched.

At the Lunar Palace, Lord Zedd had heard the whole exchange via a beam from his visor. "Well, what do we have here? The former Pink Ranger starts competing in her silly games today. But only one game is going to be played today, and that's MY game! A game that I can't possibly lose!" He laughed.

The eight Rangers met at the airport on time for their flight to Kansas City, Missouri, the site of the Pan-Global Games. The flight itself was pretty uneventful, but once they touched down, everyone was excited. "Man, I can't wait to see Kimberly on that stand, sporting that gold medal," said Rocky.

"How can you be so sure she'll win, Rocky?" asked Jenny.

"You don't know Kimberly like the rest of us do," said Trini. "She's been doing gymnastics since she was a little girl."

"Besides," added Adam with a smile, "with us, not to mention the whole country cheering her on, how can she lose?"

After commandeering two taxis, the eight friends made their way to the arena where the gymnastics competition was being held. When they got there, they realized they had an hour before the competition started, so they decided to grab a bite to eat.

At the Lunar Palace, Zedd was addressing his minions in the throne room. Rita was standing by his side. "Today is the day," he said to Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, and Finster. The Putties and the Tengas were also on hand. "Today is the day where, finally, evil shall triumph! Serpenterra will crush those accursed Power Rangers like ants! And then, with their heroes gone, the Earth will finally bow down to us! Rita and myself will enslave this primitive planet, where we will rule forever!"

Everyone in the throne room cheered. Zedd held up a hand to silence them. He then pointed to his most loyal henchman. "Goldar! You will pilot Serpenterra as you have done in the past. Rita and I will accompany you. The rest of you will watch as we achieve our long-awaited victory: The annihilation of the Power Rangers!" He and Rita began laughing, their henchmen joining in. Finally, he declared, "To Serpenterra!" Zedd and Rita linked arms as they exited the throne room and headed for the room where Serpenterra was housed. Their minions followed them.

All of the villains entered the room. There lay Serpenterra, the most powerful machine of destruction ever created. It was more powerful than any zord the Power Rangers had ever piloted. Its biggest problem, however, was its inability to maintain power. But now it had a new power source and was ready to finally do what it was built to do: Destroy.

Zedd escorted Rita into the giant monstrosity, Goldar following her. Zedd entered himself while everyone else looked on. Serpenterra powered up and took off.

At the Command Center, Alpha was at the computer working. Zordon asked, "ALPHA, HAVE YOU BEEN ABLE TO ACCESS TRINI'S DISC?"

"It still have a few more blocks to get through, Zordon," answered Alpha. "But I've almost got it. I am so excited. Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!" His excitement was cut short, however, when the alarms started blaring. "What could it be this time?" asked Alpha.

His answer appeared on the Viewing Globe. "Oh no!" panicked the sentient robot. "It's Serpenterra!" He quickly went over to the computer and began scanning it. "Ay, yi, yi! Zordon, sensors indicate that power is no longer a problem!"

As Alpha's words sunk in, Zordon said, "ALPHA, CONTACT THE RANGERS IMMEDIATELY."

"But, Zordon, they don't stand a chance against that thing!"

"PERHAPS NOT. BUT WE SIMPLY HAVE NO CHOICE." Alpha nodded and did as he was told.

As the Rangers were finishing up their meal, they heard a voice ask, "Guys, is that you?"

All turned to the source of the voice. "Kimberly!" they cried in unison as she came to hug them.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys could make it!" said the former Pink Ranger excitedly.

"It's so good to see you again, Kimberly," said Trini as she hugged her life-long best friend.

Once everyone had gotten their hugs in, Kimberly asked, "So, how are things going at home?"

"Extremely busy on the Rita and Zedd front," whispered Rocky.

"Scorpina returned and destroyed our zords just hours after you left," added Adam. "We ended up having to go to another planet to get new powers and zords."

"We've gone back to using the Dinozords," said Tommy.

"Except they're much better than the Dinozords of old," said Billy. "Plus, our new powers are permanent. We can't lose them no matter what."

"Not only that, I'm a Ranger again," said Trini with a smile. "The Gold Ranger."

Kimberly shrieked and hugged Trini, saying, "Congratulations."

"We just hope Rita and Zedd cooperate and let us watch you compete," said Aisha. Just then, their communicators beeped.

"Can't Rita and Zedd ever give us a break?" asked Kat.

Kimberly sighed and said, "Go on, guys. You've got more important things to do."

The Rangers got up and were lucky enough to find an empty corridor that led to the stands. With the others surrounding him, Tommy was able to ask into his communicator, "What is it, Zordon?"

"RANGERS, TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY." The Rangers looked around to make sure that no one was entering or peeking down the corridor. They quickly teleported out.

When they arrived, the eight teens noticed that Zordon's face was more grim than usual. "Zordon, what's wrong?" asked Kat hesitantly.

Zordon sighed and said, "RANGERS, BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE." When they did, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, and Trini gasped at what they saw. Kat and Jenny were surprised by the looks of shock on all of their faces.

"Um. . . Zordon, what's that?" asked Jenny, even though she had a bad feeling she didn't want to know.

Before Zordon could say anything, Tommy answered, "That's Serpenterra."

"That thing's more powerful than any zord we have," said Billy. This caused Kat and Jenny to look at each other with a feeling of fear and discomfort.

Turning to Zordon, Adam said, "Zordon, Serpenterra's never been able to maintain enough power to destroy the Earth. Is there any way we can drain it the way Tor, one of our old shuttlezords, did?"

"I'M AFRAID NOT," answered Zordon, shattering the Black Ranger's hopes. "SENSORS INDICATE THAT IT IS BEING POWERED BY A RARE OMNIDYTE CRYSTAL. POWER IS NO LONGER AN ISSUE."

"But, Zordon," said Aisha, "you've always been able to find out in advance when Serpenterra was being powered."

"THAT IS TRUE, AISHA. BUT APPARENTLY, RITA AND ZEDD TOOK EVERY PRECAUTION TO MAKE SURE THAT WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE."

"You mean we've actually got to fight that thing this time?" asked Rocky. Zordon nodded.

Tommy then spoke up. "Come on, guys, we've got to get a grip. I'm just as scared as you guys are. I know we may not have much of a chance against Serpenterra, but we have to try. We're the Power Rangers! Earth is depending on us! I don't know about the rest of you, but I am not letting Lord Zedd take over this planet without a fight." He held out his hand.

"Tommy's right," said Trini. "When we became Power Rangers, we took a responsibility to protect the Earth no matter the cost. I'm in." She then placed her hand on Tommy's.

"I've been on the team since day one," said Billy. "I've been here for all of the highs and lows. At first, I wasn't sure I belonged. But now I know that I always belonged. I may not be the best fighter on this team, but I give it everything I've got every time I step onto the battlefield. I'm going too." Billy placed his hand on that of his girlfriend.

It was Adam's turn. "When Rocky, Aisha, and I became Rangers, we got to see Serpenterra first-hand. Even if we can't defeat it, I'm going to honor my duties as a Ranger and fight to the bitter end." Though shy, Adam was ready to face this challenge head-on and everyone knew it. He added his hand to the pile.

"Ditto. What Adam said," agreed Aisha as she added herself to the mix.

Rocky stood there with his arms crossed. Finally, he shrugged and said, "Aw, who am I kidding? I can't let you guys have all the fun." As he added his hand to the pile, the others couldn't help but chuckle despite the circumstances.

Jenny said, "I'm scared to death. But if you go, I go." She then added her hand to the growing pile.

Finally, it came down to Kat. "I'm not going to lie to you. Early on, I felt uncomfortable, thinking that I didn't deserve this. And that perhaps I was merely a replacement for Kimberly. Even after she trusted me with her power, I still felt guilty for what I did as Rita's servant. But in the time that I've been a Ranger, I've felt I've redeemed my misdeeds. I feel that I have truly grown into my own. I'm not just Kimberly's replacement. . . successor anymore. I AM the Pink Ranger! And I will fight to my last breath!" She completed the team by adding her hand to the top of the pile.

Tommy looked up to Zordon. "Before you even think of objecting, Zordon, our choice is made. We're going whether you like it or not." He then looked back to his teammates and smiled. They were ready to stand together. "United we stand. Divided we fall."

All eight cried out in one voice:

"POWER RANGERS!"

Even with the looming danger, Zordon couldn't help but feel a surge of pride. Tommy was right, normally he would object to sending them on such a dangerous mission. These Rangers were like his own children to him and he would never forgive himself if anything happened to them. Asking them to be Power Rangers was dangerous enough, but he had never been put in a position where he felt he was sending them to certain doom until now. But these eight young people had truly grown to become one of the best teams of Rangers he had ever assembled. To heck with that, they were THE best. Ready to stand and fight for a cause. A cause that each and every one of them believed in. And to stop them now would be wrong, he knew. He was truly proud of this team, even knowing that he might never see them again after this.

Finally, Zordon spoke. "VERY WELL, RANGERS. ALTHOUGH IT IS AGAINST MY BETTER JUDGEMENT, I WILL ALLOW YOU TO TRY AND DEFEAT SERPENTERRA."

Satisfied, Tommy asked, "Where is Serpenterra headed?"

"SENSORS INDICATE THAT ITS TRAJECTORY IS TOWARDS THE HEART OF ANGEL GROVE. GO NOW, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

That was all they needed to hear. Turning to the others, Tommy said, "We're in for the fight of our lives, guys. If we never see each other again after this, I just want you to know that you're the best friends anyone could ever have."

The rest of them smiled and nodded. There was nothing else that needed to be said. Each of them felt the same way Tommy did. Before leaving, Tommy kissed Kat. Adam also kissed Aisha, while Billy kissed Trini. Finally, Tommy made the call:

"It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Once they morphed, Tommy said, "Alright, guys, let's do it!"

"Right!" cried the others. All eight Rangers then teleported out of the Command Center.

As they left, Zordon whispered, "GOOD LUCK, RANGERS." He then turned to Alpha and said, "ALPHA, I WANT YOU TO KEEP TRYING TO ACCESS THAT DISC."

Once the Rangers arrived in the heart of the city, the people there gasped in amazement. All was silent until Lt. Stone approached them and asked, "Power Rangers, what are you doing here?"

Seeing his bullhorn, the White Ranger asked, "May I borrow that? This is an emergency and I want as many people as possible to hear me." Lt. Stone nodded and handed it to him. Speaking into it, the White Ranger said, "People of Angel Grove, in a short time, Lord Zedd is coming to try and destroy us and take over the Earth. I want all of you to get into hiding or evacuate if you can. What's going to happen here shortly is not going to be pretty and we may not make it out alive." Several of the people in the immediate area had heard what was said. They began muttering amongst themselves. Some of them had seen a few battles from afar, but none of them expected their heroes to say they may not survive.

Lt. Stone took back his bullhorn and said, "Alright, people, let's move it! Get going and try not to cause a panic!"

As Lt. Stone attempted to escort as many of the people as he could by himself, Bulk and Skull approached the Rangers. Bulk spoke up and said, "White Ranger, we just want to tell you that Skull and I have faith in you. And if you don't survive this battle, we just want to apologize for trying to expose you to the world for our own selfish gain."

"Yeah," agreed Skull. "We apologize."

Tommy smiled underneath his helmet. 'Guess Bulk and Skull are growing up after all,' he thought to himself. He extended his hand, saying, "We accept." Bulk shook it and Skull did the same.

Skull then turned to his best friend and said, "Hey, Bulky, maybe we should try and help Lt. Stone evacuate these people."

"Good idea," agreed Bulk. As he and Skull ran off to help, Bulk called over his shoulder, "Good luck, Rangers!"

"We're gonna need it," said Adam.

"Let's get ready, guys," said Tommy.

The five original-colored Rangers cried out, "We need Dinozord Power now!"

Each of the individual Dinozords emerged from their hiding places. Each Ranger leaped into their individual cockpits.

"Mastodon, power up!"

"Pterodactyl, power up!"

"Triceratops, power up!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger, power up!"

"Tyrannosaurus, power up!"

Jenny pulled out her Dragon Dagger and said, "Time for Dragonzord Power!" She then played a tune, causing the Dragonzord to emerge from the sea. It roared and went to join its comrades. Jenny then said, "I'll probably be safest in the cockpit." Jenny then leaped into her cockpit, which she had never used before, but was still glad it was there.

Trini held up her Gold Power Staff and called, "I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" The pyramid-like zord emerged from the mountains and flew towards the scene of the battle. Trini jumped into the cockpit and cried, "Pyramidas, power up!" It then landed on the ground near the other zords.

Holding Saba in his right hand, Tommy commanded, "Tigerzord, power up!" The White Tigerzord emerged from its hiding place and charged towards the new war zone. Tommy leaped into the cockpit, his zord staying in Tiger Mode for the time being.

Checking some scanners in the Triceratops' cockpit, Billy said, "Tommy, the people in the immediate area have been evacuated."

"Good to know," said Tommy. "I just hope everyone else is just as lucky."

"Even if they are, we're not," said Rocky. Pointing to the sky, he said, "Look!"

Everyone looked up and saw what Rocky meant. The skies went dark as Serpenterra flew towards Angel Grove and landed. It roared as the Rangers looked up at it in amazement and fear.

"Aw man, that thing's even uglier up-close!" said Jenny.

"It's huge!" exclaimed Kat. The Tyrannosaurus, Dragonzord, and Tigerzord in Warrior Mode were as tall as the Megazord, and they barely reached as high as Serpenterra's legs! "How are we supposed to fight that thing?"

"You don't!" came the voice of Lord Zedd over the com system. He and Rita then laughed before Zedd ordered, "Goldar, destroy them!"

"Yes, Lord Zedd," said Goldar in proud obedience. Serpenterra then spat yellow energy from its mouth.

"Spread out, guys!" ordered Tommy. All of the zords were barely able to move out of the way. The blast hit the street, destroying almost 100 square feet of pavement! "Alright, Rangers," said Tommy. "Let's hit them high and hit them low!"

Back in Kansas City, Kimberly was doing her stretches in preparation for the competition. One of her fellow gymnasts ran up to her and said, "Hey, Kim, check this out! Something's going down in your hometown!"

Kimberly followed her to a TV set that Coach Schmidt and several other Pan-Global athletes were watching. Fox News was broadcasting the battle live. When Kimberly saw what the Rangers were fighting, she gasped. All she could say was, "Oh my gosh."

The Mastodon was able to temporarily freeze Serpenterra with the freezing mist from its trunk. However, almost a split second later, Serpenterra broke free! But this allowed the Pterodactyl and Pyramidas, the only two zords that could fly, to attack with a barrage of firepower aimed directly at Serpenterra's head. Zedd, Rita, and Goldar were rocked by the blasts, but a quick recovery was inevitable.

"Well?" asked Tommy.

"Minimal damage, Tommy, if any damage at all," reported Kat.

Serpenterra then spit yellow energy at Pyramidas. Pyramidas was struck, causing it to smoke and spin out of control. Trini screamed when her zord got hit. It was sent spiraling away from the city, the Gold Ranger struggling to regain control.

"Trini!" cried Billy. The Blue Ranger could only watch helplessly as his girlfriend's zord spun out of control. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, ZEDD!" he screamed in anger. The Triceratops then fired the cannons on its tail. However, the only noticeable damage was a black spot on Serpenterra's chest where the blasts had hit.

"Dragonzord Missiles!" declared Jenny. She played a tune, activating the missiles. They fired and hit dead on, but as before, the only noticeable damage was a black spot.

Rocky then said, "Billy, try to hold Serpenterra! That'll give me a free shot!"

"Right," responded the Blue Ranger. "Power Hooks!" The horns on the Triceratops shot out like grappling hooks, wrapping around Serpenterra. "Hurry!" yelled Billy. "I don't think I can hold. . ." Just then, Serpenterra grabbed the chains connected to the hooks and threw the Triceratops over its back. Billy finished his sentence, ". . . it!" The Triceratops crashed into a building, destroying it.

"Those pathetic Rangers can't defeat us," boasted Rita. "We're stronger than they are!" She, Zedd, and Goldar began laughing.

All of a sudden, they felt an impact as the Saber-Toothed Tiger leapt through the air and struck Serpenterra with its paws. The Tigerzord then began running in a blur around Serpenterra, kicking up dust and trying to distract it. The Saber-Toothed Tiger helped out by firing a beam from its tail.

"Do it now, Rocky!" ordered Tommy.

Without hesitation, the Tyrannosaurus shot yellow energy from its mouth into the ground. This caused a line of smoke to explode from the ground as it made its way towards Serpenterra. Finally, it reached Serpenterra, exploding on impact. "That didn't exactly go as planned," said the Red Ranger to himself. "But it worked." However, the evil zord still seemed unaffected, and roared. "Or not," said Rocky again to himself as Serpenterra spat yellow energy. It struck and sent the t-rex flying into several buildings, destroying them.

The Dragonzord struck Serpenterra's right leg with the drill on its tail. It looked like it might penetrate the armor, but the Dragonzord was kicked away, destroying some more buildings. The Mastodon attempted to charge, but being slow as it was, it was kicked away. It landed in the street, destroying no buildings.

"This is for Trini, Zedd," snarled Kat as she fired again at Serpenterra's head. Her aim was true, but, just like last time, did little damage, if any. The Pink Ranger, however, made the mistake of flying too close, as she was caught in Serpenterra's left hand. She cried, "HELP!" as she struggled to get free. Serpenterra was more than capable of crushing not only her zord, but her as well!

Seeing his girlfriend's predicament, Tommy said, "Oh, no you don't, Zedd!" With that, the Tigerzord pounced onto Serpenterra's back. Unfortunately, it had not had a good grip, as Serpenterra spun around and threw it off. It crashed into the Saber-Toothed Tiger and they ended up destroying more buildings.

The other zords had recovered and were gathering to try and free Kat and the Pterodactyl from Serpenterra's grip. Lord Zedd's voice came over the com system, saying, "Stop right there, Rangers!" They had no choice but to do so. Zedd then said, "One more step, and the Pink Ranger is crushed into oblivion! Or better yet, I may very well just destroy this planet and forget about it! After all, with so many other worlds in this universe to conquer and enslave, what's the harm in destroying just this one?" Zedd, Rita, and Goldar all laughed in the Serpenterra cockpit. Tommy and Billy went white under their helmets as they knew exactly what Lord Zedd meant. When they had went to the Deserted Planet to retrieve the Sword of Light so that they could transfer Jason, Zack, and Trini's powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, Serpenterra had destroyed the planet. Serpenterra had shot yellow energy that started a circular chain reaction of red energy that spread across the entire Deserted Planet. Back then, doing that had drained Serpenterra's power, but now that it was powered by that omnidyte crystal, it could do it as many times as it wanted!

All of a sudden, a gold energy beam struck Serpenterra. Everyone turned to see Pyramidas flying back towards the battlefield. "You are NOT going to destroy any more planets if I have anything to say about it!" retorted Trini. Pyramidas kept firing gold energy beams from the tip on top. One of the shots ended up inside Serpenterra's mouth, causing an explosion. This rocked Rita, Zedd, and Goldar in the cockpit. Kat then activated her thrusters and was able to break free of Serpenterra's grip. The Pterodactyl then went to join the others. Pyramidas also landed, joining the other zords.

Billy said, "Trini, thank goodness you're alright!"

"Thanks, Billy," said the Gold Ranger. "Now let's finish the job!"

Back in Serpenterra, Goldar got back into his seat while Rita and Zedd got settled back in as well. "Goldar, what happened?" asked Zedd.

Analyzing damage, Goldar answered, "Our primary weapon has been destroyed!"

"Curse that Gold Ranger!" screamed Lord Zedd as he glowed red, slamming his fist on the armrest of his seat. Rita just moaned. "But no matter," said Zedd. "We're still stronger than those Rangers. Goldar, tear them apart with brute force!"

"Yes, Lord Zedd," said Goldar. There was nothing he loved more than tearing his opponents apart with his bare hands! Now, he would be piloting Serpenterra to do just that!

As Serpenterra roared and began to approach the Rangers again, Trini said, "Tommy, I want you and the others to distract Serpenterra. I want to pay Zedd back."

Hearing the coldness in her voice, Tommy found no reason to argue. He said, "Jenny, you help me. The rest of you get the Megazord Tank Mode ready."

"Right!" said the others in unison.

"Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode!" commanded the White Ranger. He then placed Saba into a console in front of him, transforming his zord into a humanoid. Sword in hand, it approached Serpenterra, the Dragonzord right beside it. The others united the other Dinozords into its Tank Mode.

The Tigerzord struck Serpenterra with its sword while the Dragonzord did the same by swinging its tail. Rocky and the others cried, "Megazord Tank Mode, fire!" The Megazord Tank then fired all of its weapons.

Finally, Trini said, "Pyramidas, fire!" A blue beam shot into the sky. Lightning bolts then hit the ground, moving closer and closer to Serpenterra. The last one struck with full force. But even after all of that, Serpenterra was still standing! It roared as it slowly made its way towards the Rangers.

"What is it going to take to beat this thing?" asked Adam.

"We have yet to take Serpenterra off its feet!" added Aisha.

"And even with their primary weapon destroyed, that thing's still physically stronger than us," said Kat.

"Forget the Megazord, guys," said Tommy. "Try the Megadragonzord! I'll distract it!"

"You heard the man," said Rocky. "Let's do it! Time for Megadragonzord power!"

As the Megazord Tank Mode shifted to the Megazord, a robotic voice said, "Megazord sequence has been initiated." Once the conversion was complete, the voice said, "Megazord activated."

The Dragonzord then leapt into the air followed by the Megazord. The top of the Dragonzord separated from its chestplate, and the Megazord rose into it, just like the Megadragonzord of old. What had been the Dragonzord's arms were now spread further out with some strange Z symbols facing forward. Jenny had joined the other Rangers in the cockpit, standing behind Rocky.

"Megadragonzord!" called Rocky.

"Power up!" finished the others.

Tommy took a sphere from the console behind him and placed it in a chute in front of him, calling, "White Tiger Thunderbolt, fire!" The tiger mouth on the Tigerzord's chest charged up and fired.

Rocky then commanded, "Megadragonzord, fire!" The Z symbols sticking out to the side of the Megadragonzord fired blue energy while yellow energy fired from the silver plate on its chest. Once he saw that it hadn't taken down Serpenterra, Rocky said, "Since that didn't work, let's give it full power! Ready. . ."

"Fire!" finished the others. This time, yellow energy Z's from the Z symbols merged to form a green energy sphere with a red Z inside and sparkling blue energy around it. It fired and struck Serpenterra, but even that didn't work!

Serpenterra approached the zords. It picked up the Megadragonzord and the White Tigerzord and threw them to the ground, destroying some buildings. It then kicked away Pyramidas, destroying more buildings. It roared, and it seemed that at any moment, Serpenterra would finally destroy the Power Rangers. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa would finally get the ultimate victory.

Back in Kansas City, Kimberly and her fellow Pan-Global athletes were still watching. "This is not looking good," said Coach Schmidt.

One male athlete said, "They've hit that thing with everything but the kitchen sink and they've barely done anything to it!"

Kimberly buried her face in her hands. She whispered to herself, "I can't believe this is how it all ends." She looked back up at the TV and whispered again, "Please, guys, don't give up."

At the Command Center, Zordon could only watch. He closed his eyes, wondering what he would do if the Rangers did lose. His thoughts, his fears, they were all private. But then, an excited voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Zordon! I did it! I did it!" cried Alpha happily.

"DID WHAT, ALPHA?" asked Zordon.

"I finally accessed that disc! It is plans for a brand new Ultrazord! Apparently, Pyramidas was designed to automatically configure to interact with any kind of zord that belongs to Rangers who possess eternal Ranger powers! This could be the advantage the Rangers need to defeat Serpenterra!"

Zordon smiled and said, "HURRY, ALPHA! SEND THIS INFORMATION TO TRINI RIGHT AWAY!"

"Will do, Zordon!"

As Pyramidas recovered, Trini said to herself, "There has GOT to be a way to defeat this thing!" Then, her communicator beeped. "What is it, Alpha?"

"Trini, I finally accessed that disc!" came Alpha's clearly excited voice. "It's plans for a brand new Ultrazord!"

Trini couldn't believe this! Could this possibly be the edge the Rangers would need? All she could think to say was, "Do you have the schematics?"

"Sending them now."

Trini looked in awe at the plans. "Amazing," she breathed. She then spoke into her communicator, "Guys, if you can hear me, Alpha just sent me some plans for a brand new Ultrazord. I'm sending you the schematics now."

Each Ranger was amazed at what they were seeing. Tommy was the first to speak up, saying, "Initiate Ultrazord sequence, now!"

The Dragonzord and the Tyrannosaurus disposed of their tails and formed the legs, attaching to the front of Pyramidas. The Tyrannosaurus was the right leg, the Dragonzord the left. A portion of Pyramidas came off while the White Tigerzord Warrior mode combined with the rest of it to form the body. It then stood itself up. The Mastodon split apart and was placed on the back and shoulders. The Triceratops formed the right arm, while the Saber-Toothed Tiger formed the left. The portion of Pyramidas that had come off combined with the Pterodactyl to form the head. It then slid on top, completing the sequence.

The head served as the cockpit. Tommy and Trini were in the center in the back, Tommy on the right, Trini on the left. Kat was on Tommy's right, Billy on Trini's left. Rocky and Jenny were in the center in the front, Rocky at the right, Jenny at the left. Adam was to Rocky's right, Aisha to Jenny's left. Together, they cried, "Ultrazord, power up!"

The new Ultrazord stood almost as tall as Serpenterra. The only reason Serpenterra was taller was due to its long neck. Seeing this, Zedd screamed, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Rita and Goldar didn't seem to be paying attention. They seemed to be too in awe of what stood before them.

Tommy said, "Alright, guys, let's get Serpenterra out of the city. There's been enough damage."

"Right!" agreed the other Rangers. The Ultrazord walked towards Serpenterra and grabbed it. The Ultrazord lifted it up into a gorilla-press. Then, using all of its strength, it threw Serpenterra out of the city and into the desert. The Ultrazord flew to where Serpenterra had landed. Serpenterra had to be destroyed here and now.

When the Ultrazord landed, Serpenterra had barely gotten back to its feet. Zedd barked orders at Goldar to destroy the Rangers as he struggled to regain control of the serpent-like zord. The orders seemed to escape Goldar, but that didn't matter. Serpenterra lashed out at the Ultrazord with its tail, knocking it down. The Ultrazord got right back up and approached Serpenterra, landing a right, then a left. One more punch knocked down Serpenterra.

"It's time to finish this!" said Tommy.

All eight Power Rangers cried out as one, "Ultra Sword!"

The Ultra Sword was a combination of the Tigerzord Warrior Mode's sword, the Megazord's Power Sword, and the Dragonzord's tail. The Tigerzord's sword was the handle, appearing in the right hand. The Power Sword formed the bottom half of the blade, attaching to the handle. And finally, the Dragonzord's tail formed the top half of the blade, connecting to the top.

"Ultra Sword, activate!"

The Power Sword glowed its usual reddish-white energy. The Dragonzord tail portion glowed with bluish-white energy. The two energies then glowed brighter. When the brightness died down, the blade was glowing a purplish-white color. You would never be able to tell that the blade was two parts. The Ultrazord held the Ultra Sword with both hands. It swiped at Serpenterra and struck it. The damage was clearly visible this time as Serpenterra's armor was torn. The Ultra Sword was swiped again, causing more damage than before. Finally, the third swipe was the charm.

As Serpenterra roared and slowly started to fall apart, Zedd yelled, "Goldar, what's happening? Restore control! Restore control!"

Even Goldar knew that it was futile. He gave up struggling with the controls. "I can't! It's going to blow! We have to get out of here!"

"Let's get out of here, guys!" ordered Tommy as the Rangers knew what was coming next. The Ultrazord took off and headed for a safe distance. When it was out of range, the Ultrazord turned around and the Rangers watched as Serpenterra slowly fell apart and exploded in a blaze of glory. It was larger than the explosion that took place when the Ninja and Shogunzords were destroyed. The darkness disappeared and the Rangers cheered as they realized that Serpenterra was gone forever.

People in Angel Grove who were lucky enough to see the battle on TV cheered. The battle had been broadcast across the country and all over the world, people cheering on the Power Rangers. Back in Kansas City, the Pan-Global athletes gathered at the arena cheered as well, none louder than Kimberly. When the cheering died down and everyone started speaking to each other about how awesome the fight was, Kimberly smiled and said to herself, "Good job, guys."

The now-demorphed Rangers landed in a vacant spot at the arena. With most of the people there still gathered around the TV's, Alpha had easily found a vacant spot at the arena for them to teleport into. They then joined the crowds, attempting to draw away any suspicion. There was still time before the competition began and the Rangers eventually made their way to the stands where Kimberly would be competing. When they got into their seats, Kimberly approached them. "That was so awesome, you guys, great job!"

As Rocky stole a quick kiss from her, he said, "All in a day's work."

"Quiet down," said Adam. "Here come your parents, Kimberly."

After greeting her parents, as well as her new step-father, she went back to her friends, while they went to get refreshments.

"Glad to see your parents together again?" asked Aisha.

"Yes," said Kimberly. "It is so awesome that they could be here, even though my new step-father is here as well." She then lost her smile, looked down and sighed. "I just wish Jason and Zack could have made it. Then, everything would be complete with the whole gang being here."

"Somebody mention us?" asked a deep male voice.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Tommy beamed as he knew that voice anywhere. "Jason!" he said as he went to hug his best friend. "It's great to see you again, man!"

"Same here, bro," said the former Red Ranger with a nod.

"Oh, Jason, I want you to meet my new girlfriend, Katherine," said Tommy as he introduced them.

"Hi, Jason," said Kat with a smile. "Tommy's told me nothing but good things about you."

"Same here, Katherine," responded Jason.

"Please, just call me Kat."

Tommy then said, "Oh, Jason, I also want you to meet Jenny, my baby sister."

Jason had reached out his hand to shake hers, but then jumped back when she yelled, "Don't call me your baby sister!"

As Jason looked at Tommy, Tommy smiled and explained, "I do that just to annoy her."

"And you do a good job of it, too," huffed Jenny as she crossed her arms.

"Anyway," said Tommy, "she's the new Green Ranger."

"Green Ranger?" asked Jason in surprise. "How?"

"We'll tell you later."

"Zack!" exclaimed Trini as she went to hug the former Black Ranger. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Nice to know somebody missed me," said Zack before turning to Billy. "What's up, Billy, my main-brain? Long time, no see."

"I know," agreed Billy.

Trini then said, "Did you know Billy and I are dating now?"

"I say it's about time," said Zack. "Congratulations, you two."

As everyone else got reacquainted with each other, the competition soon began. Over the course of the next two weeks, Kimberly astonished and amazed the audience and the competition. She competed in three events: Team All-Around, Individual Floor Exercise, and Individual Balance Beam. She won gold in all three. Her family and friends saw and cheered every minute of it.

After Kimberly had won her final medal, she was being interviewed by a TV news reporter. "I am so proud to be standing before you today, I'm proud that I helped bring the gold back to America. I'm also so happy that my friends from Angel Grove could be here. I'm also happy that my parents are here, cheering me on as well. Unfortunately, they're no long together, but they're here together tonight just for me. Thank you, mom, thank you, dad, you have no idea how much this means to me."

As everyone got ready to go back to Angel Grove, Kimberly and her friends were gathered together. "You were awesome, Kimberly," said Zack.

"We knew you were going to do great," said Rocky with his arm around her shoulders.

As everyone prepared to board the plane, Kimberly decided to pull Kat to the side. "Kat, I want to talk to you."

"What is it, Kimberly?" Kat asked.

Kimberly took a breath and said, "Look, Katherine, I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for helping me to achieve my dream. If it weren't for you, not only would I not have pursued this, but I might not even be here at all. Thank you. You're a true friend. And as a token of our friendship, I want you to have this." Then, to Kat's surprise, Kimberly handed her one of her gold medals.

"You want me to have this?" asked Kat in surprise. "No, Kimberly, I don't deserve it."

"Yes, you do," insisted Kimberly.

"But, Kimberly. . . you earned this."

"I know. And so did you." She then smiled and added, "Besides, I've got two more, remember?"

Kat smiled and pulled Kimberly into a hug. As a tear rolled down her face, Kat said, "Thank you, Kimberly. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Yes, I do, Kat. Believe me, I do."

THE END


	14. No Drain, No Gain

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm back! And the concept of Marlarg's Syndrome belongs to Historian, from his story "Fading." In this story, I'm returning Goldar and Zedd to their roots.

**NO DRAIN, NO GAIN**

At the Lunar Palace, Lord Zedd was asleep. As he slept, he dreamed. He dreamed of destruction, him laughing at it, battling the White Ranger, and laughing as he watched one of his plans unfold. He then dreamed of everything that had gone wrong the last several months. He dreamed of all of the bad monsters that had been destroyed, him and Rita bickering, even Master Vile bullying him. The last thing he saw in his dream was the destruction of Serpenterra. This finally caused him to wake up. After staring at the ceiling for several seconds, he glanced over at Rita, who was still asleep. Silently, he got up, grabbed his staff, and walked towards the throne room.

Zedd sat on his throne, thinking. Thinking of everything that had gone wrong since he arrived in this solar system and set out to conquer Earth. Even though the Power Rangers had thwarted his schemes many times, he knew that he had pushed them to the limits. Now with eight Power Rangers to deal with, conquering Earth was going to be even more difficult than before. But something else was on his mind as well. There was a time when the mere mention of his name was enough to strike fear into the hearts of anyone. Now, he had been reduced to a joke of an emperor. He blamed that on the Rangers, and justifiably so, but now, he was beginning to blame someone else: Rita Repulsa, his own wife.

Things hadn't gone well since they had gotten married. No, things had gotten much worse. They seemed to get even worse than that when Rito showed up. And when Master Vile had arrived, he had bullied Zedd around. That was unacceptable! Here was one of the most feared evil-doers in the universe, and yet he was bullied by Rita's father! And the worst part was, he didn't even try to fight back!

"No more," Zedd said to himself as he tightened the grip on his staff. "No more shall I listen to that old hag, Rita. No more shall anyone laugh at me or push me around. I will show them all the reason why I am the Emperor of Evil. And that starts today." His staff gleamed red.

It had been five days since the Pan Global games ended. Kimberly Hart had been thrown a big parade and party at the Youth Center, but now it was back to reality. It was time to get ready to go back to school.

Jason Lee Scott and Rocky DeSantos were on the sparring mats, while Zack Taylor was showing Adam Park some of his famous "hip-hop kido." Kimberly, Katherine Hillard, and Aisha Campbell were watching while they chatted. "So, Kimberly, what's next for you?" asked Aisha. "The Olympics, perhaps?"

"It's tempting," admitted Kimberly. "Coach Schmidt has said that I don't have to make a decision now, though. For those of us who are interested, he's giving us until January to make a decision. Even if I decide to do it, he's willing to let me graduate before going back to Florida to train for the two months before the Olympics start. All he asks is that I keep myself in tip-top condition and continue practicing."

"That shouldn't be a problem then," said Kat. "This afternoon, Tommy and I are going to the airport to pick up someone."

"Who?" asked Aisha.

"Her name is Tanya Sloan," answered Kat. "She's from Africa and she's coming to live with my parents and I. Her dad was friends with mine when I was very young. I don't remember him at all, only that they kept in touch over the years."

"So you've never actually met her or her family?" asked Aisha.

Kat shook her head. "Tanya's dad was an archaeologist and her mum was a nurse. There was a plague in Africa recently that infected a lot of people and animals. Tanya's mum was able to stop it, but she ended up getting infected and died."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Kimberly.

Kat then said, "That's not all. Her dad was doing an excursion in Egypt when a tomb collapsed on him, killing him. So now, she has no one left."

"Where is Tommy, by the way?" asked Kimberly.

"He and Jenny went to go register for school," answered Aisha. "They should be back at any minute."

"What about Billy and Trini?" asked Kimberly.

"They're at the Command Center working on something, but they wouldn't say what it was," answered Kat.

"Speaking of school," said Aisha, "I'm sure glad we registered early this year. I don't even want to think of the hassle it would have been to try and register now!"

"I know what you mean," nodded Kat with agreement. "School registration was no different in Australia."

At that moment, Jason, Zack, Adam, and Rocky joined them with drinks. Rocky said, "Man, Jason, you haven't lost a step since you've been gone."

"Thanks," said Jason. "You're not so bad yourself, but you're no Tommy."

"For a minute, I thought YOU were Tommy."

"That's not surprising," said Zack. "When we first met Tommy, he and Jason tied at the Martial Arts Expo."

Sitting beside Aisha, Adam said, "Speaking of martial arts, I'm just going to stick with what works for me. I don't think I could get used to this 'Hip Hop Kido.'"

"Hey, to each his own," said Zack. "Though I hate to brag, no one fights with the style I do."

"Tough to argue that," agreed Aisha.

"Hey, guys," came the voice of Tommy Oliver as he and Jenny joined their friends.

"Hey," said Kat as her boyfriend gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, Jenny," said Rocky, "where'd you end up?"

Jenny smiled and answered, "Well, believe it or not, I'm going to be joining you guys as a freshman."

This surprised the others. "How'd you pull that off?" asked Jason.

"Yeah," said Zack wondering the same thing. "You another Billy?"

"No," answered Jenny. "The last few years, I lived with a foster family. They actually had me skip a couple of grades, not because I was ahead academically, but because I wasn't being challenged enough. Mr. Kaplan reviewed my records and placement exam and decided I did well enough to enroll." Jenny then smiled again, this time a little more mischievously. "Besides, there are certain benefits to skipping a couple of grades. Such as graduating when I'm sixteen."

This brought a smile to Rocky's face. "Ah," he said. "So you want to do this for selfish reasons."

Jenny kept smiling. "Pretty much, yeah."

At the Lunar Palace, Zedd sat on his throne. Rita cried out, "Zedd, what are you doing? Are you trying to take over the world behind my back?"

Zedd just sat there as he responded. "I don't have to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rita obviously had no idea what was coming next.

Zedd didn't say a word. He just slightly leaned his staff forward. He zapped Rita, sending her flying towards the balcony. "Hey!" screeched Rita as she dropped her staff. "What was that for?"

"For marrying me," said Zedd as he stood up and marched towards his wife. "For making me weak. And for thinking that you could get away with it." He then slammed the bladed bottom of his staff into the red crystal in Rita's wand. Rita screamed as she felt her power leave her. As he glowed red, Zedd said, "You married me for revenge. You reduced me to a laughing stock! And that ends today!" He then zapped Rita again with his staff, causing her to scream in agonizing pain. This brought Goldar, Rito, Scorpina, and Finster into the throne room.

"My queen!" cried Finster.

"Sis!" yelled Rito. He tried to intervene, but Goldar held him back.

"No!" said Goldar. "I've been waiting for this day for so long."

Zedd finally stopped firing and Rita laid there twitching. He picked her up by the throat and held her for several seconds, choking her. He then turned and threw her down in front of his throne. He slowly approached her and said, "Last time, I banished you to the farthest reaches of the universe. I thought I had seen the last of you. This time, I will make certain of it!" He slowly moved in. . .

At the Command Center, Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan were helping Alpha 5 with a new weapon. Or rather, modifying an old one. "How strong are we talking here?" asked Trini.

"It's hard to say," answered Alpha. "But the new and improved Power Cannon will be stronger than before now that there are eight Rangers."

"That's good," said Billy. "The team could always use a little more power."

As this was going on, Zordon materialized in his plasma tube. "AND I HAVE A FEELING WE MAY SOON NEED IT."

This got Billy, Trini, and Alpha's attention. "What do you mean?" asked Trini.

"I WAS JUST IN MY LAST REST STATE WHEN I FELT A SUDDEN WEAKNESS IN THE MORPHING GRID. RITA IS NO MORE."

Zordon's three colleagues looked at each other nervously. Finally, Billy managed to get out, "You mean. . ."

"YES," answered Zordon. "ZEDD IS IN COMPLETE CONTROL ONCE AGAIN. AND I FEAR HE MAY BE MORE DANGEROUS THAN EVER."

Billy, Trini, and Alpha didn't like the sound of that.

Meanwhile, back on the moon, Zedd was on his throne once again. Goldar was in the room with him. "You wanted to see me, my emperor?"

"Yes," answered Zedd. "I have a question for you. One I've been meaning to ask for some time now. You were once a formidable fighter. Now, you are worthless. So much so, that all of the Rangers can now defeat you unmorphed. Why is this?"

"I am sorry, my lord, but. . ."

"ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME OR I WILL DISPOSE OF YOU AS I DISPOSED OF RITA!"

Goldar gulped. He had no choice now. "Well, my lord,. . . you see,. . . I'm dying." When Zedd said nothing, Goldar continued. "I have a disease called Malarg's Syndrome. It affects one out of every million of my species. It causes my muscles and reflexes to deteriorate. Eventually, I will become so weak that my heart will stop, if the Rangers don't destroy me first. It will take years, but it will happen."

Zedd continued to stare down Goldar. "And you never told me this because?"

"I'm sorry, my emperor, but it is against the customs of my species to discuss ailments. And even if I had told you, what would it matter? I have done the proper research and I know that neither magic nor science can cure me."

Zedd laughed. "That's it? That's your excuse?" He continued to laugh before finally saying, "You underestimate my power, Goldar. You always have. But now. . ." Zedd then blasted Goldar with energy from his staff, causing Goldar to scream. After several moments, Zedd stopped. "Well, how do you feel?"

As Goldar got his bearings, he was silent for several seconds. Finally, he said, "I feel. . . strong! You may have cured me! But I must know for sure."

"I can arrange that," said Zedd. He then leaned forward and asked, "How would you like the honor of destroying Rito? Then the last remnant of Rita and her family will be out of our hair for good."

Goldar smiled and growled. "It would be my pleasure, Lord Zedd!"

"Good. Let the duel begin!"

Soon, all was in readiness. Rito and Goldar circled each other in one of Zedd's dark dimensions. They didn't say a word, they just stared each other down.

And it was on.

Goldar and Rito clashed swords. They dueled for a good minute before Goldar knocked Rito's sword out of his hand and then kicked him in the chest. Fortunately for Rito, he landed right next to his sword. He was able to grab it as Goldar leapt into the air, moving in for the final blow. Rito just barely got his sword up to block Goldar's attack. Snarling, Goldar said, "I never liked you."

"Easy, Goldie!" yelled Rito. He was almost begging. "What's gotten into you? You could never fight like this? Could you?"

Rito managed to stand with his sword still touching Goldar's.

"Fool," said Goldar as he knocked Rito's sword away before kicking him in the mid-section. Rito stumbled into a wall. Even he was smart enough to know that Goldar had let him stand up. It was all a set-up. Now, he was backed into a corner with no way out. Goldar then yelled and moved in. . .

Shortly afterwards, everyone was assembled in the throne room. Zedd said, "So, here's how it is: I am completely in charge once again. Never again will you see Rita Repulsa or her bumbling brother. In fact, as long as you three work for me, you will never again so much as mention their names! Do so, and you betray me! Betray me, and you seal your own fate! Do I make myself clear?" Goldar, Scorpina, and Finster looked at each other nervously and nodded. "Good. Now, I have a plan: As you know, thanks to that accursed Morphin Mage, the Rangers now possess eternal Ranger power. That means I can never take it away from them. However, I can use it to my advantage. To do so, we need to absorb energy from the Rangers. Finster, can you create a monster to do just that?"

"Yes, Lord Zedd," answered the small scientist nervously.

"Good," said Zedd. "Do it. I also want you to build a device to store the energy in." Finster bowed and went to his lab. Zedd then said, "Goldar, Scorpina, I want you two to take the Putties down to Earth to the desert where Serpenterra's remains are. Gather as much as you can and return."

"Master, excuse my impertinence, but how can Serpenterra help us now?" asked Goldar. "The Rangers destroyed it beyond repair!"

"I know that, you fool!" yelled Zedd. "But I still need the pieces of it as part of my plan! Now go!" Zedd was glowing red again, and both Goldar and Scorpina knew what that meant. Without hesitation, they teleported to Earth.

Back at the Command Center, Billy, Trini, and Alpha continued to work on the Power Cannon. Suddenly, the alarms started blaring. "What's going on?" asked Trini as she, Billy, and Alpha approached the Viewing Globe.

On the Globe was a green bug-like creature. Its hands were oversized and clinging to an innocent man. The man appeared to be getting weaker. "IT APPEARS ZEDD HAS WASTED LITTLE TIME IN CONCOCTING HIS NEXT PLAN. THIS IS THE LEECH MONSTER. IT CAN ABSORB THE ENERGY OF ANY LIVING BEING WITH A MERE TOUCH. IT IS POSSIBLE HE MAY EVEN BE ABLE TO ABSORB YOUR POWERS."

"We've got to stop him, Zordon," said Billy.

"AGREED. ALPHA WILL CONTINUE WORKING ON THE POWER CANNON. I WILL HAVE THE OTHERS JOIN YOU SHORTLY. GO NOW, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

Billy made the call. "It's Morphin Time!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

The Leech Monster was attacking people and absorbing their energies. As he cornered a woman with a child, he heard a female voice say, "Hey, leave them alone, Leech Monster!"

Leech Monster turned to see the Blue and Gold Rangers. "Ah, Power Rangers! Just the people I wanted to see! Now, your power will be mine!"

Leech Monster charged and tried to grab the two Rangers, but Billy and Trini simultaneously kicked him. Trini then tried to attack from the air, but Leech Monster side-stepped her. He then wrapped his hands around her helmet and began to absorb her energy and power, causing her to scream.

"No!" yelled Billy as he charged the monster with his Power Lance. He struck Leech Monster in the back, then tried to strike again, but his Power Lance was swatted away and Leech Monster began to absorb Billy's energy and power.

Back at the Youth Center, the other Rangers, active and otherwise, continued to talk amongst themselves, when the communicators beeped. "Go on," said Jason. "You guys know what you need to do."

Tommy nodded as he and the other active Rangers snuck off to their usual spot. "This is Tommy, we read you."

"BILLY AND TRINI NEED YOUR HELP," came Zordon's booming voice. "THEY ARE UNDER ATTACK BY ZEDD'S NEW LEECH MONSTER AND IT HAS ALREADY INCAPACITATED THEM."

"We'll be careful," said Tommy. "It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Billy had just passed out when Tommy's voice cried out, "Let them go!" Tommy knocked him back with a flying kick. Leech Monster then struck him down. Kat and Jenny grabbed his arms, but he flipped them onto their backs and began to absorb their energy.

He didn't get far, though. Adam cried, "Oh, no you don't!" before blasting him with his Power Axe cannon. Rocky then ran his hand across the blade of his Power Sword, charging it. He threw it, sending Leech Monster flying behind a car.

Aisha went to check on Kat and Jenny. "Are you guys alright?"

"No," said Kat.

Jenny moaned, "My whole body,. . .feels like Jell-O."

Behind the car, Finster teleported in, in a crouched position. He had a small box-like device with him. "Did you get the Rangers' energy?" he asked.

"I incapacitated the Blue and Gold Rangers," said Leech Monster. "I barely got any energy from the Pink and Green Rangers."

"Quickly, siphon the energy into here," said Finster as he held up his box. Leech Monster rechanneled the Ranger energy he had absorbed into it. "Dear, oh, dear," said Finster. "I fear that's not enough. You must obtain more." He then teleported back to the moon, leaving Leech Monster to continue battling the Rangers.

Billy and Trini were just coming around. "Are you guys alright?" asked Adam.

Billy and Trini tried to stand, but they both collapsed. "That answers that question," said Rocky as he and Adam helped them up.

Now that they were back on their feet, Trini said, "We have to stop the Leech Monster right now before he hurts anyone else."

Leech Monster jumped out from behind the car and said, "Catch me if you can, Rangers!" He then began running towards the city where he knew there would be people.

"He's getting away!" yelled Jenny.

"Let's take the Shark Cycles, guys," suggested Tommy.

"Right," agreed the other Rangers.

The Shark Cycles were teleported in. The Rangers immediately got on and sped towards Leech Monster. The Gold Shark Cycle took the lead and knocked him down from behind. As he got up, he said, "Why you. . ."

He never got to finish. He heard the roar of another cycle and turned to see the Blue Shark Cycle heading right for him. There was nothing he could do as he was knocked down.

As Leech Monster got up, he head the Pink Ranger ask, "Do you smoke?" He was immediately treated to a smokescreen, courtesy of the Pink and Green Shark Cycles, as their tires screeched along the pavement. He coughed and was defenseless as the Red Shark Cycle swiped him in the right side, followed by the Black Shark Cycle in the left side.

The smoke cleared and Leech Monster was barely able to avoid the Yellow Shark Cycle. However, he was able to grab Aisha in the process and began to absorb her energy!

"Let her go!" yelled the White Ranger as he sped the White Shark Cycle towards the monster. He was able to knock the monster down without hitting the Yellow Ranger. The White Shark Cycle stopped with Leech Monster lying on the ground right next to him. Suddenly, Leech Monster reached for Tommy's leg and began to absorb his energy! It didn't matter where he touched you at, as long as he touched you.

"Tommy!" yelled Kat. Seeing her come to the aid of her boyfriend, Leech Monster decided to make haste. He was able to outrun the Rangers into an alleyway. Finster almost immediately teleported in, still holding his box-like device.

"I managed to get energy from the Yellow and White Rangers," said Leech Monster as he rechanneled the energy. "If that doesn't do it, nothing will."

"Ah, yes," said Finster. "That will do quite nicely." He teleported back to the moon just as the Rangers approached the alleyway.

"It ends here and now, Leech Monster!" said Tommy despite his weakened state.

"Hit me with your best shot, Rangers!" yelled Leech Monster.

The Rangers communicators then beeped. "What is it, Alpha?" asked Trini.

"The modifications on the Power Cannon are complete!" came Alpha's clearly excited voice. "Prepare to receive!"

"Gotcha!" said the Gold Ranger as she broke contact.

"You've been working on the Power Cannon?" asked Rocky.

"Yep," answered Billy with a nod. "It should be stronger than ever."

An instant later, the new and improved Power Cannon appeared in their hands. Tommy, Kat, Billy, and Jenny took up the right side, while Trini, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky took up the left. They then inserted their individual Power Spheres.

"White charge!"

"Pink charge!"

"Blue charge!"

"Green charge!"

"Gold charge!"

"Black charge!"

"Yellow charge!"

"Red charge!"

Once the spheres were inserted and the handles pushed in, the cannon began to charge. Tommy said, "You want our best shot? Well, be careful what you wish for!"

"Fire!" they all cried in unison. The blast tore into Leech Monster as he writhed in agony, fell, and exploded. The Leech Monster had been defeated. The Rangers celebrated another victory.

Back at the Lunar Palace, Zedd had watched the entire battle. Upon deactivating his visor, he called, "Finster!"

"Yes, Lord Zedd?" asked Finster as he quickly entered the throne room.

"Your Leech Monster has been destroyed," said Zedd. "Were you able to get enough Ranger energy?"

"Yes, my lord," answered Finster. "Just barely, but enough. All that's left is the construction you requested and the transfer. It will be ready in roughly one Earth week.

"Good. Your monster failed, but it served its purpose. Now, I expect you to serve yours."

"Of course, Lord Zedd," said Finster with a bow. He quickly made his way back to his lab. Though his loyalties were more towards Rita than Zedd, he feared Zedd, especially now. He valued his own life a great deal.

Afterwards, the Rangers and the retired Rangers were walking into the airport. It wasn't crowded, so they weren't worried about anyone hearing what they were saying. Zack said, "Sounds like that Leech Monster was some bad news."

"Yeah," said Billy. "Fortunately, the energy drains were only temporary."

"I just can't believe Rita's gone," said Rocky. "And I mean GONE, gone."

"First Zedd banishes her," began Kimberly, "then marries her, now. . ." She couldn't bear to say it, but everyone knew what she meant.

"Question is, what does Zedd have planned now?" asked Adam

As they waited, Kat held up a sign that said TANYA SLOAN. As they waited and looked around, Kimberly saw a girl in an unusual dress, a single pack slung over her shoulder. "Hey, I think that's her."

Everyone walked towards the girl. Kat asked, "Excuse me?" This caught the girl's attention. "Are you Tanya Sloan?"

"Yes," said Tanya. "And you're Katherine, right?"

"I am," said Kat with a nod. "But my friends call me Kat. My parents weren't able to come, but you'll get to meet them when we get home. I hope you like it here in America."

"Pretty much everything I know about America, I've heard from other people," said Tanya. "But who are all of them?"

"Oh," said Kat. "I nearly forgot. These are my friends, Kimberly Hart, Aisha Campbell, Trini Kwan. This is my boyfriend, Tommy Oliver and his sister Jenny. That's Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Adam Park, and Rocky DeSantos."

"Wow," said Tanya. "That's a lot of people to remember."

"You'll get used to it eventually," said Kimberly. "Right now, what's say we get to the mall? No offense, Tanya, but that dress is not going to get you very far."

Tanya was confused. "What's wrong with my dress?"

"Let's just say it's not exactly American-looking," said Trini. "Trust us, Tanya, you'll see what we mean soon."

"In the meantime," said Aisha, "Let's hit the mall, shall we? We'll shop. . ."

"Til they drop!" finished Aisha, Kat, Kimberly, Jenny, and Trini in unison. The boys let out an audible groan.

As the girls led the way for Tanya, Zack was looking at her. He simply said, "Wow."

Jason and Tommy saw this and they both smiled. Jason could only think of one thing to say: "Uh oh."

THE END

Author's Note 2: Well, what'd ya'll think of Rita and Rito's death scenes? Up next, the two-part season finale!


	15. The Psycho Rangers, Part One

Author's Note: Here it is, the season finale!

**THE PSYCHO RANGERS, PART ONE**

It was the first day of the new school year in Angel Grove. Tommy pulled into the school parking lot in his Jeep, Kat, Jenny, and Tanya riding with him. Rocky pulled up in his Suzuki, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini in tow. Aisha was in her Mustang with Adam, while Jason pulled up in his red convertible with Zack. "Hey, guys," greeted Billy. "Ready for school?"

"No," said everyone else in unison. Realizing this, they all chuckled.

"But look at the bright side," said Zack. "One more year, and we're outta here!"

"Or in my case," added Tanya, "just one year. I've never been to a real school before. I had mostly tutors growing up."

"Let's go," said Trini.

As Jenny walked in with Tommy and Kat, she asked, "How am I supposed to find all the classrooms?"

"Well, we all have Miss Appleby's class first period," said Tommy. "And I'm sure the others have some of your classes, so just follow them."

Shortly after everyone took their seats, Miss Appleby entered. "Good morning, class, and welcome back. Now, let's take roll." She sat at her desk and began calling names out. "Aisha Campbell?"

"Here."

"Billy Cranston?"

"Here."

"Rocky DeSantos?"

"Yo!" acknowledged Rocky as he raised his hand.

"Kimberly Hart?"

"Here, Miss Appleby."

Miss Appleby smiled. "Congratulations, by the way." She then added with slight sternness, "But don't expect to get any special treatment." Kimberly nodded before Miss Appleby continued. "Katherine Hillard?"

"Here."

"Trini Kwan?"

"Here."

Miss Appleby smiled. "It's good to have you back, Trini. And I see Jason and Zack are back as well." She continued, "Jennifer Oliver?"

"Here. It's Jenny, by the way."

"Very well, Jenny. Tommy Oliver?"

"Here."

"Adam Park?"

"Here."

"Jason Scott?"

"Here."

"Tanya Sloan?"

"Here."

"Justin Stewart?" No answer. "Justin Stewart?"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Miss Appleby stood up and answered. Standing there was a short boy who appeared to be about Jenny's age. "Is this Miss Appleby's class?" he asked.

"Why, yes," she answered. "And who might you be, young man?"

"I'm Justin Stewart. Today's my first day."

Miss Appleby thought about it. "In that case, I'll let you in since you're probably not familiar with the school. But I expect you to be on-time, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, take your seat."

Justin walked in and took the only vacant seat in the back. Miss Appleby continued. "Zack Taylor?"

"Back here, got my rear in gear!"

Miss Appleby smiled as the class chuckled. Soon, she was finished and class was underway.

The first day of school went by in pretty much normal fashion. Jenny had one other class with Tommy, and gym class with Kimberly and Aisha, but had to be shown to her last three classes. Meanwhile, Billy was surprised to see Justin in all of his classes except gym class. After the final bell rang, Jenny went to her new locker to put the last of her books in. Once she got all of the books she needed for homework, she turned to head out to the parking lot to meet Tommy and the others. However, she ended up bumping into someone. As both of them tried to pick up their books, the person Jenny had bumped into said, "Oh, sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. I guess I'm still a little nervous."

"That's okay," said Jenny. "I know what you. . ." She trailed off as she looked up and saw that it was Justin.

Justin noticed that Jenny was staring at him. "What?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

This caused Jenny to trip over her tongue as she sputtered, "Oh, um, no, I'm fine. You're, um, Justin, right?"

"Yeah, and you're. . ." He wasn't sure he remembered who she was.

"Oh, yeah, um, I'm Jenny. Jenny Oliver from first period?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember you now!" said Justin with a snap of his fingers. "How'd you get into high school? You a prodigy, too?"

"No," said Jenny. "I just got lucky. I don't remember seeing you around."

"Haven't been around," responded Justin. "My dad used to run a martial arts studio, but he ended up closing it after my mom died."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Jenny. "My dad died a few years ago after being hit by a drunk driver. I stayed in a foster home for almost three years before finally moving back in with my mom, brother, and stepdad."

Justin nodded. "As for me, I bounced around from foster home to foster home. My dad took my mom's death so hard that he traveled somewhere up north. It was like of piece of him was missing. He finally came back last month after getting a new job here in Angel Grove. We didn't get fully settled in until last Friday, though, so I'm not familiar with the city. You got any plans?"

"Actually, I do," answered Jenny. "My brother and I are going to meet our friends at the Youth Center. He teaches a karate class there, which I'm in, but we're not doing karate today. We're doing homework. Want to join us?"

"I'd love to," answered Justin. "I'll have to ask my dad first though."

"Great!" said Jenny with a smile. "See you there! I'm already late. Bye!"

In the parking lot, Tommy was looking around wondering where Jenny was. "I hope she didn't get lost," said Tommy.

Kat and Tanya were looking as well. "There she is," said Tanya.

Jenny jogged up to her brother and said, "Sorry I'm late. I kind of bumped into someone. Ready?"

"Yeah," answered Tommy. "Let's go, girls."

As everyone got in and belted up, Jenny asked, "Hey, Tommy, remember that boy Justin from first period?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if it would be okay for him to join us at the Youth Center?"

"I don't see why not," answered Tommy. "Besides, I think you need to make friends your own age."

A short time later, the teens were at their usual table doing their homework. Billy was helping Jenny understand some of the things from her science homework, while the others were helping and checking each others' work. Justin walked in and looked around before spotting Jenny and co. He smiled and walked up to them. "Hey, Jenny. Hey, guys."

"Oh, hey there, Justin," said Billy. "Where are your books?"

"I did my homework already," answered Justin.

"Already?" asked Rocky in surprise.

"Yeah, why?"

"Little Billy finishes homework before big Billy, on the next Geraldo!" joked Zack.

While the others chuckled, Billy was not amused. "Very funny, Zack. And for your information, I've been finished with my homework for the past fifteen minutes."

Justin grinned and decided to add to the fun. "Ooh. I only finished my homework about ten minutes ago. I'm catching up with you, Billy." Billy just shook his head as everyone laughed at his expense.

"Well, our homework looks good," said Adam. "What say we spar a little, Rocky?"

"Why not?" asked Rocky. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Mind if I join?" asked Justin.

"You do martial arts?" asked Jason.

"Yeah," answered Justin. "I've been doing it for about five years now. My dad used to own his own studio. Even while he was gone, I kept practicing."

"Jenny told us about that," said Aisha. "We're sorry about what happened."

"It's okay. All that matters now is that we're a family again. And hopefully, I'll have some new friends as well."

"It's sure looking that way, little dude," said Tommy.

"Come on, Justin," said Rocky. "Why don't you show us what you got?"

Justin smiled. "Okay."

A short time later, Adam and Rocky were sparring against one another. Many of the people there watched as they tested each other out, working up a sweat. When they were ready to rest, Justin stepped onto the mats. He started out by performing solo katas, which impressed even Jason and Tommy. Rocky and Adam then each gave him some targets to hit. Justin hit them so hard that he nearly knocked both boys off their feet!

"Whoa!" cried Rocky as he was forced back.

"Strong little thing, aren't you?" asked a surprised Adam.

Back on the moon, Lord Zedd was sitting on his throne. Goldar, Scorpina, and some of the Putties and Tengas were standing close by. Finster walked into the throne room as two Putties pushed a standing table in. On it, were eight robots, each with a different color scheme. Their colors were white, red, black, pink, blue, yellow, green, and gold. "Construction is complete, Lord Zedd," said Finster.

"Good," said Zedd. "Now, transfer the Rangers' energy and power into them."

"Yes, Lord Zedd," said Finster as he placed wired helmets on each of them. The wires led into the box that the Leech Monster had siphoned the Rangers' energy into. "Beginning transfer. . . now." Finster then pushed a button on the box, transferring the collected Ranger energy into the robots. After a few minutes, it stopped. "Transfer complete," said Finster. "Now all they lack is life."

"Leave that to me," said Zedd. "Arise, my Psycho Rangers! Live!" He laughed as energy from his staff coursed into the so-called Psycho Rangers. Seconds later, it was done.

When they were all online, the White Psycho Ranger stepped forward. "We are the Psycho Rangers, at your service."

"I am Lord Zedd," said Zedd as he stood up. "Emperor over all I see. I have created you for one reason and one reason only: To destroy the Power Rangers, so that my evil will reign supreme!"

The Red Psycho Ranger stepped forward. "It would be our pleasure."

When Rocky, Adam, and Justin were done, the Rangers' communicators beeped. Justin, having been turned away, didn't hear them. "Um, Justin," said Rocky, "listen, we've got to go. See you later, okay?"

"Okay," said Justin. "It was fun."

Tanya, however, had heard the six-toned beep. "What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, um, nothing," said Billy. "I just wanted to show you guys something at my lab."

"The rest of you go on ahead," said Jason, helping out. "Zack, Kim, and I want to show Justin and Tanya around Angel Grove some more. We want to show Justin the park and Tanya some of the other places we haven't been to yet."

"Bye, Tanya," said Kat as she and the other Rangers took their leave. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Kat," said Tanya with a wave, although she looked a bit confused. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, babe," said Zack. "They're always off doing stuff together."

After the Rangers stepped outside, Tommy answered. "What's up, Alpha?"

"Rangers," said Alpha, "Goldar and Scorpina have taken the Putties and Tengas and are attacking people in Angel Grove!"

"We're on it, Alpha," said Tommy. After breaking contact, he asked, "Are we clear?"

After the others had a quick glance around, Billy said, "We're good, Tommy."

Satisfied, Tommy made the call: "It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Somewhere in Angel Grove, people were running and screaming from Goldar, Scorpina, the Putties, and the Tengas. While the Putties and Tengas chased and attacked people, Goldar fired energy from his sword, destroying a car. Scorpina, meanwhile, fired her eyebeams into her armored hand before firing it at some of the people, the force of the explosion on the ground knocking some of them down.

At that moment, the Rangers appeared. Tommy called, "Hold it right there, Goldar!"

"We've been expecting you, Rangers," taunted Goldar. "Putties, Tengas, get them!"

The Putties and the Tengas moved in and the Rangers began to fight them off. Billy and Aisha worked together against some of the Tengas, the Blue Ranger grabbing the Yellow Ranger by the arms and swinging her around. Adam and Rocky had their backs to one another as they fought off incoming Putties. Kat and Jenny were managing some of the Putties just fine by themselves as Trini was doing the same with the Tengas.

Tommy had just taken down several Putties that had surrounded him, when he heard a battle cry. He turned and was surprised to see Goldar leaping at him! He had no time to react as the winged simian drop-kicked him in the chest. The White Ranger was barely able to move out of the way as Goldar brought his sword down, intending to finish the job. He missed and Tommy was able to kick him back a few feet. Enough time for him to leap up and draw Saba. He said, "I don't know what's gotten into you, Goldar, but you still can't beat me."

"We'll see about that, White Ranger!" yelled Goldar. He then charged as they clashed swords. Tommy attempted a kick, but Goldar blocked it. Goldar struck Tommy with his sword, knocking him over. Unfortunately for him, Tommy was in a position where he was able to sweep him off his feet.

After fighting off some of the Tengas, Trini heard a battle cry. The Gold Ranger was able to roll out of the way as Scorpina attempted to strike her down. Scorpina said, "I've been looking forward to this rematch, Gold Ranger."

Gold Power Staff now in hand, Trini said, "Bring it." Their weapons clashed and each of them attempted and blocked multiple punches and kicks, neither able to get the upper hand.

Now with Kat, Aisha, Power Daggers drawn, said, "Let's show them some girl power!"

Power Bow in hand, Kat said, "You got it!" They then leapt up into the air, the Pink Ranger firing her bow, while the Yellow Ranger threw her daggers at their adversaries. This knocked over several Putties and Tengas while others scattered.

Jenny, meanwhile, fought off Putties and Tengas with her Dragon Dagger. After striking down two Putties, she heard a caw. Turning, she saw six Tengas attempting to attack her from the air. She ran a couple of steps and leaped into the air, stomping the soles of her boots one by one into each Tenga. She touched down as the Tengas crashed beak-first into the ground. "Six for six!" she cheered.

Power Sword, Power Axe, and Power Lance at the ready, the Red, Black, and Blue Rangers battled more Putties and Tengas. Rocky quickly struck down two Putties, leaped into the air, and kicked down two Tengas who had tried to attack from the air. Adam struck down several Putties, while Billy took down Tengas. Billy saw one Tenga try an aerial attack, but he stuck his lance into it and slammed it onto two of its fallen comrades. They cawed as they laid there.

Trini and Scorpina were still dueling, both of them evenly-matched. That changed though when Trini finally knocked Scorpina's sword out of her hands. Scorpina was shocked only for a moment, but that was all the Gold Ranger needed to spin and kick her in the midsection, followed by a roundhouse kick. She then jumped towards a nearby light pole, bounced off of it, and landed a flying kick, sending Scorpina flying.

Tommy and Goldar continued to go at it tooth and nail. After blocking a kick from the White Ranger, Goldar finally knocked Saba from Tommy's hands and struck him down. Goldar then swiped his sword, intending to finish him off, but Tommy blocked it with his forearms. As Tommy slowly, but surely pushed Goldar's arms away from him, the gold-armored simian seemed horrified. "Impossible!" he yelled.

"No," responded Tommy. "Possible." He then roundhouse kicked Goldar's sword from his hands, then jumped into the air, landing multiple kicks to the chest. This caused Goldar to stumble, but a tornado kick to the jaw finally sent him flying. He landed right next to Scorpina.

As both villains stood up, Goldar said, "That's impossible. My strength is back, I'm the fighter I used to be, and I still can't beat the White Ranger."

As the Rangers stood together, Putties and Tengas dealt with, Tommy said, "Hey, I'll give you points for making me break a sweat. I'll be honest, I was getting bored with making a fool out of you all the time."

"It matters not," said Scorpina. "You've got bigger problems, Rangers." Goldar and Scorpina then laughed as they teleported away.

"What did she mean by that?" asked Rocky.

His answer came a moment later as the Rangers were struck by multiple attacks from someone so fast that they couldn't see them. It finally stopped when the Rangers went down. As the Rangers recovered, they finally saw what they were up against. Answering Rocky's question with a question, Aisha asked, "Does that answer your question, Rocky?"

There before them stood eight robots that bore the color schemes of each of the Rangers. "What in the world?" asked Kat.

The white one stepped forward. "Hello, Rangers."

"Surprised to see us?" asked the gold one.

"You shouldn't be," said the green one.

"We're the Psycho Rangers," said the red one.

Black: "We're faster than you."

Blue: "Smarter than you."

Yellow: "Stronger than you."

Pink: "But we're evil."

"Psycho White!"

"Psycho Gold!"

"Psycho Green!"

"Psycho Red!"

"Psycho Black!"

"Psycho Blue!"

"Psycho Yellow!"

"Psycho Pink!"

The Psycho Rangers then drew their weapons, which were basically their own versions of the Rangers' weapons. "They stole our weapons!" exclaimed Aisha.

Holding his own version of Saba, Psycho White yelled, "Charge!"

Each of the Psycho Rangers dueled with their individually-colored counterparts. As Tommy and Psycho White's weapons clashed, no words were exchanged. They just fought, matching each other blow-for-blow until Psycho White knocked Saba out of Tommy's hands. He then fired the eyebeams from his evil version of Saba, knocking Tommy down. "You disappoint me, White Ranger," said Psycho White. "I truly expected better from the leader of the Power Rangers."

Saba, lying next to Tommy, said, "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good," Tommy admitted.

Kat battled Psycho Pink, but it was soon obvious that Kat's fighting prowess was nowhere near that of her Psycho counterpart. Psycho Pink threw her around like a rag doll. Pulling back on her bow, Psycho Pink asked, "Why don't I just put you out of your misery?" The blasts from the bow put the Pink Ranger down.

As Adam and Psycho Black dueled, Psycho Black said, "I hear you're the quiet one. Well, I'm anything but. And I'm simply better than you." And he proved it by knocking Adam's Power Axe out of his hands and then blasting him in the midsection with its cannon mode at pointblank range.

As Jenny fought Psycho Green, she realized something. "You know, the other girls' evil counterparts are female, but you're not. I feel kind of insulted."

"You'll feel worse than that when I'm through with you," responded Psycho Green. He then knocked Jenny's Dragon Dagger out of her hands and blasted her with a bolt from his own dagger.

As Rocky and Psycho Red's swords clashed, the Red Ranger asked, "Can't we talk this over?"

Knocking Rocky's Power Sword out of his hand, he said, "No." He then struck Rocky three times with his own sword.

As Billy and Psycho Blue's lances clashed, the Blue Ranger asked, "What do you have to gain from working with Zedd? If you guys were real Rangers, you would be fighting against him. The only person Lord Zedd is loyal to is himself."

"You think we don't know that? Destroying you is what he created us for. And when we're done, we'll destroy him too!" responded Psycho Blue. As Billy pondered what he had just said, Psycho Blue interrupted his thoughts by knocking the Power Lance out of his hands and striking him down.

As Aisha and Psycho Yellow battled with their daggers, the Yellow Ranger quickly learned just how strong her Psycho counterpart was. Psycho Yellow knocked Aisha's Power Daggers out of her hands and then tossed one of her own, striking the Yellow Ranger in the chest. She threw the other one, knocking her down.

Finally, it came down to Trini and Psycho Gold as they clashed with their staffs. Trini asked, "Have you no honor? Don't you realize Zedd's just using you? Even if you do destroy us, he'll destroy you too!"

"It makes no difference to me," said Psycho Gold. "Honor is for the weak. And you are weak!" She then knocked the Gold Power Staff out of Trini's hands and kicked her back. She then held up her own staff and said, "It's time for a gold rush. . . of evil!" Like Trini's staff, Psycho Gold's staff opened up at the top and gold energy entered the red orb on top. She then pointed it and fired gold energy spheres, sending the Gold Ranger flying.

As the Rangers regrouped, the Psycho Rangers slowly approached them. Then, Lord Zedd's image appeared in the sky. "Well done, my Psycho Rangers," he said. "But don't destroy them yet. There are three former Rangers elsewhere. Hurt them, and you hurt the Rangers as well!" He then laughed as his image disappeared.

"Interesting," said Psycho White.

"Lord Zedd's offer is quite. . . enticing," said Psycho Gold.

"Let's get them!" exclaimed Psycho Pink.

"Stay away from our friends!" demanded Billy. "This doesn't concern them!"

"It does now," said Psycho Blue

"You harm one hair on their heads, especially Kimberly's," threatened Rocky, "and you won't live to regret it!"

The Psycho Rangers laughed. "You're in no position to be making threats," said Psycho Red.

"Especially after the humiliation we just served up on you," added Psycho Yellow.

"Try and stop us," said Psycho Green.

"If you can!" finished Psycho Black as the Psycho Rangers teleported away just seconds before the Rangers could reach them.

Tommy quickly spoke into his communicator, "Alpha, the Psycho Rangers are going after Jason and the others. Where are they?"

At the Command Center, Alpha responded, "Aye yi, yi! They're in the park all alone! And Justin and Tanya are with them!"

"We've got to hurry, guys," said Tommy. "Let's take the Shark Cycles."

"Right!" agreed the other Rangers.

At Angel Grove Park, Jason, Kimberly, and Zack were showing Justin and Tanya around, secretly hoping that the Ranger battle wouldn't reach them. The city's Monster Alert hadn't been enforced yet, so they hoped that everything would blow over quickly. Their hopes were quickly dashed when the Psycho Rangers teleported in, causing Kimberly to yelp.

"Hello," said Psycho Red.

"What in the world?" asked Zack, genuinely confused.

"Are these the Power Rangers?" asked Justin.

"I'd heard that they were the good guys," said a confused Tanya.

"And you're right," said Psycho Yellow.

"We're not the Power Rangers," said Psycho Pink.

"We're the Psycho Rangers," said Psycho White.

"And Lord Zedd told us that hurting you would hurt them as well," informed Psycho Gold.

The sound of engines revving got the Psychos attention. The Power Rangers circled the Psycho Rangers on their Shark Cycles, which seemed to confuse them. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, Tommy, Jenny, and Trini struck their individual Psycho counterparts with their weapons, while the other Rangers did the same with their Blade Blasters in sword form. As the Psycho Rangers stumbled, the Rangers then blasted them with their weapons and Blade Blasters in blaster form, finally knocking them down. With the Psycho Rangers now down, the Rangers stepped off of their Shark Cycles and re-holstered their weapons. In Trini's case, her weapon disappeared back into sub-space.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah," said Jason with a nod. "Thanks, Rangers."

"You guys better run," said Rocky.

"There is nowhere for them to run," said Psycho White as he and the other Psychos recovered.

"We'd better stop them now while we have the chance," said Adam.

"Agreed," said Tommy. "And I know just what we need."

The Rangers then called out in unison, "Metallic Armor, power up!"

Seeing the Metallic Armor for the first time, Zack said, "Sweet!"

The Rangers' Metallic Armor then shined bright light at the Psycho Rangers, temporarily blinding them. The Rangers quickly leapt at the Psychos, each connecting with a flying kick. Tommy landed a punch and a kick on Psycho White, Trini landed a side-kick and an elbow to the face of Psycho Gold, while Kat hit Psycho Pink with two hard punches. Adam and Rocky each landed two roundhouse kicks to Psycho Black and Psycho Red, respectively. Aisha hit Psycho Yellow with a roundhouse kick, then jumped slightly and hit another kick while in mid-air. And finally, Jenny hit two picture-perfect tornado kicks that she learned from Tommy on Psycho Green.

However, it wouldn't last long. The Psycho Rangers blocked each of the Rangers next attacks and landed hard punches to each of them. They then used their enhanced speed again, striking multiple times. Again, the Rangers were defenseless as they were unable to see their attackers.

The Psycho Rangers then decided to take it up a notch. "Psycho Rangers, form the Psycho Blaster!" ordered Psycho White.

Psycho Black: "Psycho Axe!"

Psycho Pink: "Psycho Bow!"

Psycho Yellow: "Psycho Daggers!"

Psycho Blue: "Psycho Lance!"

Psycho Red: "Psycho Sword!"

His own version of Saba in hand, Psycho White said, "Psycho Gold, Psycho Green, with me!"

Psycho Blaster in hand, the other Psycho Rangers cried, "Fire!"

"Fire!" added Psycho White, Gold, and Green as they fired their own weapons.

The Rangers never had a chance.

"No!" yelled Kimberly as she tried to intervene. Jason and Zack held her back.

The barrage of firepower sent the Rangers flying and they landed hard in front of their five shocked friends, demorphing in the process. The Metallic Armor had literally saved their lives.

All five of the Rangers' friends were standing behind them in surprise, none more so than Tanya and Justin. "Kat?" asked Tanya as she saw her friend on the ground hurt.

As the Rangers' lay there, defenseless, the Psycho Rangers slowly approached. "Now, to finish you off," gloated Psycho White.

"No!" came a voice. Everyone, including, Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Tanya, and Justin looked up. Lord Zedd's image was once again visible in the sky. "Psycho Rangers, return to the palace at once! Don't destroy them yet. Let them wallow in their defeat."

"But, Lord Zedd," protested Psycho Red. "We have them at our mercy!"

"Do it! Now!" The Psycho Rangers then clutched their heads in agony as energy struck them from the sky. Still on their knees, they were teleported away. When they were gone, Zedd said, "Consider yourselves lucky, Rangers. But next time, I will not be so merciful!" He laughed as his image faded.

With Zedd gone and their covers pretty much blown, Jason and the others approached the fallen Rangers. "Tommy, are you guys alright?" asked Jason as he helped his best friend to his feet.

"Yeah," answered Tommy. "But for how long?"

When they were all back on their feet, Justin asked, "You guys are the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah," answered Rocky. "And we just got out tails kicked."

At the Lunar Palace, the Psycho Rangers stormed into the throne room. Zedd's throne was turned away from them. "Why did you bring us back?" demanded Psycho White.

"We had them!" exclaimed Psycho Pink.

Zedd's throne slowly turned to face the Psycho Rangers. "You will finish them off when I decide. Not before."

"And just when will that be?" asked Psycho Blue impudently.

Zedd then blasted all eight Psycho Rangers again with his staff, causing them to scream. When he stopped, he stood up and glowed red as he yelled, "Do not question my authority! I make the decisions around here, understand? There's a saying on Earth, 'I made you, I can also break you!' And don't you forget it!" Zedd stopped glowing as he sat back down. "Now, leave."

As the Psycho Rangers recovered, Psycho White said, "Fine. For now."

When the Psycho Rangers were gone, Zedd chuckled. He said to himself, "Rangers, your days are numbered."

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: I realize that I'm not portraying the Psycho Rangers here the way they were portrayed on the show. But I hope I'm playing them up well enough that they pose a significant threat.


	16. The Psycho Rangers, Part Two

**THE PSYCHO RANGERS, PART 2**

The Rangers teleported into the Command Center, their five friends in tow. Upon seeing Zordon, Tanya yelped. Justin however, couldn't help but stare at the computers in awe, despite the circumstances. "This place is so cool," he whispered.

Immediately upon arrival, Tommy said, "Zordon, I know it's against the rules, but we had to bring them here for their own protection."

"I AGREE WITH YOUR DECISION, TOMMY," said Zordon. "THE FACT THAT THEY KNOW WHO YOU ARE PUTS THEM AT GREAT RISK. TANYA, JUSTIN, WELCOME TO OUR STRATEGIC COMMAND CENTER. JASON, KIMBERLY, AND ZACK, WE WELCOME YOU BACK."

"Back?" asked Tanya in confusion. "You've been here before?"

"It's a long story," said Kimberly.

"It's good to be back, Zordon," said Jason.

"Yeah," agreed Zack. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Zordon then spoke again, "TANYA AND JUSTIN, WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS WITH YOU, MAINLY THE FACT THAT YOU NOW KNOW THE SECRETS OF THE POWER RANGERS. BUT RIGHT NOW, THERE ARE MORE IMMEDIATE CONCERNS."

"You're right, Zordon," agreed Billy. "Those Psycho Rangers are unlike anything we've ever fought before."

"I'll say," said Rocky. "I've got bruises that have got bruises."

"Even the Metallic Armor was no match for them," added Kat.

"Zordon, have you and Alpha been able to find out anything about them at all?" asked Jenny.

"VERY LITTLE," answered Zordon. "BUT WE DO KNOW THAT THEY ARE ENTIRELY MECHANICAL, COMPLETELY DEVOID OF HUMAN EMOTION AND CONSCIENCE."

"Ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!" cried Alpha. "It gets worse, Zordon! Rangers, take a look at this. I'll transmit it to the Viewing Globe."

The eight Rangers, as well as their five friends, turned to the Viewing Globe. There was an image of what looked like a glowing green zig-zag-like line. "This is an energy signature from your current Ranger powers," explained Alpha. "Now, watch what happens when I overlay it with the energy signature from the Psycho Rangers." He pushed a couple of buttons and there was a flash on the Viewing Globe as the two energies came together.

"It's a match," said Tommy.

"An exact match," said Billy.

"It's as if. . . we're fighting ourselves," said Kat.

"Yeah," agreed Aisha. "Evil, twisted versions of ourselves."

"Speak for yourselves," said Jenny. "My counterpart's not even a girl."

"But how is that possible?" asked Rocky.

It soon dawned on Trini. "The Leech Monster! That has to be it!"

"Trini's right," agreed Billy. "Just as it was able to absorb our energy and powers, it must have also been able to redirect it."

"But we destroyed the Leech Monster!" exclaimed Rocky.

"Perhaps," said Billy. "But he may have given the energy back to Lord Zedd before we did."

"So, now what do we do?" asked Adam. "How do we fight things that are armed as we are? Who know what we know? Who are, more or less, our doubles?"

The others looked at each other. No one knew the answer.

Later that evening, Billy was on his computer. He said to himself, "Since the Psycho Rangers are mechanical, there has to be some way to disable them. We can't hope to beat them in physical combat, so we'll have to stop them another way. But how?" Soon, he came across something. "An electromagnetic pulse. That's it!"

The next day during school, Billy didn't pay much attention to his friends. It was obvious to them that his mind was elsewhere. Finally, at lunch, Kimberly said, "Alright, Billy, what's going on?"

"Yeah, man," agreed Zack. "You've been zoning out all day. What's on your mind?"

Billy decided to spill the beans. "I think I've come up with a way to defeat the Psycho Rangers. I just hope it works."

"What?" asked Trini.

"I've been thinking of a way to build a weapon that will generate electromagnetic pulses," answered the Blue Ranger. "Those have been known to fry the processors of machines."

After school, Billy, Adam, and Trini went to Billy's lab and began working on the EMP blaster. Everyone else gathered at the Youth Center. Once they were all finished with their homework, Tommy and Jason were teaching a karate class that they taught together, while Kat was teaching her ballet class for an upcoming performance.

As Jenny was finishing up her homework, Justin said, "Being a Power Ranger must be an awesome responsibility."

"It is," said Jenny with a nod. "There are some days when I love it and some days when I hate it. This is one of those days when I hate it."

"I'm glad this Zordon guy trusted Tanya and I to keep your secret." Justin then tugged on the collar of his shirt. "Hey, maybe when this is all over, you want to. . . um, maybe,. . . um,. . . come over to my house sometime?" Justin stuttered nervously. "You know, just. . . hang out? I'm sure my dad wouldn't object."

Jenny looked up at Justin and smiled. "That'd be nice. I just need to ask my parents."

Jenny closed her book just seconds before her communicator sounded. "Good luck," he said.

"We're going to need it," said Jenny. She then met up with Tommy, Rocky, Kat, and Aisha.

"Go ahead, Alpha," said Tommy.

"Rangers, get to the Command Center," responded Alpha. "It's an emergency."

"We're on our way," said Tommy. They quickly teleported out.

When they got to the Command Center, they noticed that Billy, Trini, and Adam weren't there. "Where are the others?" asked Kat.

"Billy, Trini, and Adam are still working on Billy's device," said Alpha. "I hope they hurry. Oh, ay, yi, yi, yi, yi!"

"RANGERS," said Zordon, "THE PSYCHO RANGERS ARE BACK ATTACKING THE CITY. THEY ARE DANGEROUSLY CLOSE TO THE YOUTH CENTER."

"But what can we do?" asked Rocky. "All eight of us couldn't stop them last time, now we'll be going in short-handed."

"What choice do we have, Rocky?" asked Aisha.

"UNFORTUNATELY, AISHA IS CORRECT," agreed Zordon. "YOU HAVE TO TRY AND SLOW THEIR ADVANCE UNTIL THE OTHERS ARE ABLE TO JOIN YOU."

"You're right, Zordon," said Tommy. "It's Morphin Time!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"GREEN DRAGON!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

People were running from the Psycho Rangers as the five Rangers arrived on the scene. Seeing that they were short-handed, Psycho Pink asked, "Only five Rangers? Did your other three friends see the light and surrender?"

"You wish!" retorted Jenny.

"It makes no difference," said Psycho Red.

"Attack!" ordered Psycho White.

Again, each Psycho Ranger battled their individually-colored counterpart. Tommy, however, was double-teamed by Psycho White and Psycho Blue, while Rocky had to try and hold off Psycho Red and Psycho Black. Finally, Jenny had to deal with both Psycho Green and Psycho Gold. "Why me?" asked the young Green Ranger miserably.

Again, the Rangers were simply outmatched and outclassed. Seeing this, Alpha said, "Ay, yi, yi! I don't know how much more of this they can take, Zordon! I sure hope Billy finishes his device and soon!" The Viewing Globe then switched to Billy, Trini, and Adam working on the EMP blaster.

"SO DO I, ALPHA," said Zordon. "SO DO I. AND I PRAY THAT BILLY'S INVENTION IS SUCCESSFUL."

Back at Billy's lab, Billy, Adam, and Trini put the finishing touches on the EMP blaster. Billy said, "Done. Let's hope this works."

Their communicators then sounded. "Go ahead," said Adam.

"Adam," said Alpha, "you, Billy, and Trini need to hurry! The others are in big trouble!"

"We're on our way," responded Trini.

Billy made the call: "It's Morphin Time!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"MASTODON!"

"PYRAMIDAS!"

As Tommy and the others struggled to stand, he said, "Come on, guys. We've got to hang on."

"You are pathetic," said Psycho Gold.

"Can't you see it's no use?" asked Psycho Blue.

"You can't beat us!" boasted Psycho Green.

"Face it, Power Rangers," said Psycho Yellow.

"You're finished!" finished Psycho Black.

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said a male voice.

The Psycho Rangers turned to Billy, the source of the voice.

"Nice of you three to finally join us," said Psycho Red.

"And just what is that supposed to be?" asked Psycho Pink. "A toy?"

"This is no toy," answered Billy. "It's an EMP blaster. It'll fry your processors in an instant."

"But only if you can use it!" exclaimed Psycho Blue. The Psycho Rangers then used their super-speed attack to strike down all three Rangers, knocking the device out of Billy's hands!

"No!" yelled Kat.

"The device!" cried Jenny.

Billy, Trini, and Adam were thrown in front of their teammates. As they were helped to their feet, the Psycho Rangers slowly approached them. They stopped and looked down at the fallen EMP blaster. Psycho White crushed it into two pieces under his heel. "So much for that plan," he said.

Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Tanya, and Justin were in Jason's car when they came across the battle. "Guys!" yelled Jason as he and the others got out. They started to run towards the battlefield but stopped when the Psycho Rangers turned to them.

"You five again," said Psycho Gold.

"We'll deal with you," said Psycho Black.

"After we're done with them," said Psycho Green.

"Then, we'll destroy Lord Zedd too," added Psycho Yellow.

The Psycho Rangers then summoned their Psycho Weapons and attacked the Rangers. The Rangers tried valiantly to fight back.

Seeing their helpless friends, Tanya said, "There's got to be something we can do!"

Pointing to the ground, Zack said, "Guys, look! That has to be Billy's device!"

Running over to it, Justin picked it up. However, Kimberly said, "It's trashed." Suddenly, the five of them were teleported away in streaks of white-colored light.

The next thing they knew, they were in the Command Center. "Zordon!" exclaimed Zack.

"How'd we get here?" asked Tanya.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Kimberly. "We were teleported here."

"THAT IS CORRECT, KIMBERLY," said Zordon. "HOWEVER, I FEAR THE RANGERS MAY NOT LAST MUCH LONGER."

"Is there anything we can do, Zordon?" asked Jason.

"Yeah," said Zack. "Maybe, like, fix Billy's device? It could still work, couldn't it?"

Examining the damaged weapon in Justin's hands, Alpha said, "Oh, ay, yi, yi. I don't know if I can fix it."

"But maybe I can," said Justin. He then laid the EMP blaster on one of the computers and began working on it. "I know a thing or two about taking things apart and putting them back together."

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, each Ranger was struck down one-by-one. As they lay on the ground, the Psycho Rangers slowly approached them. "Your end is near, Power Rangers," said Psycho White.

At the Lunar Palace, Zedd was watching the battle and enjoying every minute of it. "Yes! Finish them off, Psycho Rangers! Do it now!"

As Zedd laughed at the anticipation that he was finally going to win, Goldar said, "Excellency, you've finally done it!"

Back at the Command Center, Justin said, "There. I hope this works."

"HURRY, TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE," said Zordon. "ALPHA, TELEPORT THEM BACK IMMEDIATELY."

"Right, Zordon," said Alpha as he pressed a few buttons on the console. "Oh, ay, yi, yi!" Jason and the others were quickly teleported back to the battleground.

As the Rangers lay on the ground, the Psycho Rangers each placed a foot onto their respective counterparts' chests. "It's over, Rangers," said Psycho White.

As they raised their weapons, Jason's deep voice yelled, "Not yet it isn't!"

The Psycho Rangers turned around to see Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Tanya, and Justin back in the war zone. "Now, Justin!" commanded Zack.

Justin then fired the EMP blaster. The single shot affected all eight Psycho Rangers, causing them to clutch their heads in agony. Sparks flew as they fell to their knees. The EMP blaster quickly ran out of juice. "That's it," said Justin. "That's all we can do."

"I just hope it's enough," said Tanya.

This gave the Rangers enough time to get back on their feet. "Thanks, guys," said Tommy. "We owe you one."

"Anytime," said Jason.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here," said Kimberly. "They can take it from here." They all gathered back into Jason's car and sped away.

"Come on, guys," said Tommy. "Let's hit them with everything we've got."

"Right," agreed the others in unison.

"Quickly, guys, let's bring them together!" ordered Rocky.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Sword!"

Power Blaster in hand, Rocky said, "Alright, guys, let's show these copycats how it's really done!"

Pulling out Saba, Tommy said, "Jenny, Trini, you girls ready?"

"Ready," said Trini, Gold Power Staff in hand.

Holding the Dragon Dagger, Jenny said, "You got it!"

"Fire!" yelled the five original-colored Rangers as they fired the Power Blaster.

"Fire!" ordered Tommy as he shot Saba's eyebeams. Jenny fired a bolt from the Dragon Dagger, while Trini fired the gold energy spheres from the Gold Power Staff.

Just like when the Psycho Rangers had used their Psycho Weapons earlier, the Rangers' barrage of firepower was too much for their Psycho counterparts. The Rangers cheered as the Psycho Rangers lay there, now a bunch of twisted scrap metal.

At the Lunar Palace, Zedd slammed his fist on the balcony as he glowed red. "NO! They defeated the Psycho Rangers! And with help from the former Rangers and their two powerless friends, no less! The Rangers think they've won, but they haven't! Grow, my Psycho Rangers! Grow! And show them what you can really do!" He produced eight growth bombs and threw them towards the Earth.

The bombs exploded on impact, making the Psycho Rangers gigantic. However, they no longer looked like the Psycho Rangers! "Look!" yelled Kat. "The Psycho Rangers have now become monsters!"

The monstrous Psycho Rangers towered over the Rangers. Psycho White looked almost like a giant Yeti. Psycho Gold looked like an Egyptian pharaoh. Psycho Green looked like a medieval knight with jade armor. Psycho Red appeared to have flame-looking armor. Psycho Black was a rocky being. Psycho blue was a blue creature with what appeared to be an arctic theme as he was covered in icicle-like protrusions. Psycho Yellow was hornet-like. And finally, Psycho Pink was a multi-colored freak with what looked like flower bulbs on her shoulders and vine-like tentacles on each wrist.

"Behold, our true forms!" declared Psycho White.

"Neat trick," said Tommy. "But guess what? It's not good enough!"

"Come on, guys," said Rocky. "Let's finish this!"

He, Adam, Kat, Aisha, and Billy then cried, "We need Dinozord Power now!"

Once the Dinozords emerged from their hiding places, each Ranger leapt into their individual cockpits. They remained separated for the time being.

Jenny then played a tune on her Dragon Dagger flute, summoning the Dragonzord. Once it emerged from the sea, it roared and joined the other Dinozords.

Trini then held up her staff and commanded, "I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" Pyramidas came out of its hiding place. Trini jumped in as it rolled towards the city.

"Tigerzord, power up!" ordered Tommy. As the White Tigerzord ran to join the other zords, Tommy leapt on top. "Alright," said Tommy. "Let's show these creeps that there's only room for one team of Power Rangers."

"Right!" agreed the others.

"Destroy them!" ordered Psycho White. He fired at the White Tigerzord with energy from his eyes and hands.

"Whoa!" yelled Tommy as he ducked, the energy barely missing him. "I'd better get inside!" With that, he jumped down into the cockpit. "Alright, Psycho White, let's do this." The Tigerzord began running in a blur, kicking up dust and temporarily blinding Psycho White. The White Tigerzord then pounced on Psycho White from the front, taking him down. However, Psycho White easily kicked him off.

Psycho Gold fired gold lightning from her eyes, striking Pyramidas. Pyramidas took the shots full-force. "My turn," said Trini as Pyramidas fired blue energy beams from its tip, knocking Psycho Gold down. However, Psycho White stood up and struck Pyramidas with multiple punches and kicks, actually causing it to spin and even lifted the front off the ground! If it weren't for Pyramidas' massive size, it would've been tipped over.

"I hear dragons like it hot," said Psycho Green. He then blasted the Dragonzord with energy from his chest. It damaged the Dragonzord, but it only seemed to provoke it. The Dragonzord roared and hit Psycho Green with a left and a right. It then knocked Psycho Green down with its tail. However, Psycho Green quickly recovered and landed a drop-kick right into the Dragonzord's chest. It roared upon falling.

Psycho Red attacked the Tyrannosaurus with flaming red energy breath. It didn't put the Tyrannosaurus down, however. "Whoa!" cried Rocky as he regained control of his zord. "You want to play rough? I'll show you rough!" The Tyrannosaurus then hit Psycho Red with its eyebeams, sending him flying. When he got up, the Tyrannosaurus then fired yellow energy from its mouth into the ground. A line of smoke exploded from the ground, eventually hitting Psycho Red. However, Psycho Red recovered quickly and landed two punches and a kick that felled the mighty machine.

Psycho Black attacked the Mastodon with sheer brute strength. He pounded on it with both fists, then kicked it down. As Adam fought to get the Mastodon back on its feet, he said, "I think you need to cool off." The Mastodon then froze Psycho Black with its freezing mist. It then approached Psycho Black and tipped him over, shattering the ice and freeing him. However, Psycho Black recovered quickly and wrapped a rocky black tentacle around the Mastodon. He then pulled it in close and beat on it with his free hand. It then freed the Mastodon and kicked it down again.

"It's time I put you on ice, Blue Ranger!" declared Psycho Blue as he blew snow from himself, freezing the Triceratops.

"I'm stuck!" cried Billy with realization. Psycho Blue then attacked the Triceratops with the icicle claws on his arms. However, this actually helped Billy. "I've taken some damage," he said to himself. "But he's inadvertently given me an opening. Power Hooks!" The horns on the Triceratops then shot out like grappling hooks, wrapping around Psycho Blue.

"You think this can hold me?" asked Psycho Blue.

"It doesn't have to," said Billy. "Fire!" The Triceratops then fired the cannons on its tail, knocking Psycho Blue down. The Triceratops approached Psycho Blue. "Had enough?"

"No," answered Psycho Blue defiantly. "I'm just getting started!" He then began slashing the Triceratops with his icicle claws and finally kicked it onto its side.

Psycho Yellow blasted yellow energy from her body, attempting to stop the Saber-Toothed Tiger. But it weathered the storm and fired a beam from its tail, striking Psycho Yellow in the chest. It then leapt into the air, striking Psycho Yellow again. This only infuriated Psycho Yellow. As the Saber-Toothed Tiger tried to take another leap, this time, it was punched out of the air. While it was down, Psycho Yellow blasted it. "Whoa!" screamed Aisha. "I've got to get back under control!"

Psycho Pink fired flaming red energy from her mouth at the Pterodactyl. However, it was able to avoid it easily. Kat said, "It's time for a little thunder from down under!" The Pterodactyl then fired at Psycho Pink, striking dead-on.

After being driven back a few steps, Psycho Pink yelled, "You'll pay dearly for that!" She then hit the Pterodactyl with thorny vine-like tentacles from her shoulders, using them like whips. As the Pterodactyl fell, Psycho Pink plucked it out of the air by wrapping the tentacles from her wrists around it and then blew on it with mist from her mouth. In the process, she let go as her mist sent the Pterodactyl crashing to the ground close to the other zords.

As the zords slowly got up, Psycho Red asked, "Is that all you've got?"

"No," said Tommy. "We're just warming up. Right, Rocky?"

"Right, Tommy," answered the Red Ranger. "Come on, guys, let's bring them together!"

"Right!" agreed Kat, Aisha, Billy, and Adam.

With that, the Megazord was formed, going straight to Battle Mode.

At the same time, Tommy placed Saba into the console in front of him and ordered, "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode!" When it was done, the Megazord, the White Tigerzord, the Dragonzord, and Pyramidas were standing side-by-side, as were the Psycho Rangers.

"You really think that's going to help you?" asked Psycho Gold.

"You're wrong," said Psycho Black.

"Let's see how well you stand up to this!" declared Psycho Yellow.

"Psycho Rangers, ready?" asked Psycho White. The eight Psycho Rangers then concentrated their energy into one single focused attack.

"Fire!" yelled the Psycho Rangers in unison.

Thinking fast, Rocky called, "Mammoth Shield!" The Mammoth Shield appeared in the Megazord's left hand. It held it up and reflected the energy attack back at the Psycho Rangers. This destroyed Psycho Blue, but the rest survived.

"Now's our chance, guys," said Tommy. He then placed a sphere in the console in front of him. "White Tiger Thunderbolt, fire!"

"Cranial Laser!" cried Rocky and his team.

"Dragonzord Missiles!" declared Jenny before playing a tune on her flute.

The thunderbolt, Cranial Laser, and missiles all fired simultaneously, destroying Psycho Pink.

"Psycho Gold is mine," said Trini. "Pyramidas, fire!" Pyramidas fired a blue beam into the sky. Then, lightning bolts struck the ground, each one coming closer and closer until Psycho Gold was hit. She fell to the ground and exploded.

"We're still stronger than you!" boasted Psycho Black. The remaining Psycho Rangers then charged the zords. The Megazord fought off Psycho Red. The Tigerzord handled both Psycho White and Psycho Yellow with its sword. The Dragonzord battled Psycho Green. Psycho Green and the Dragonzord locked up, but the Dragonzord swatted his arms away before swinging at him with its tail. This time, it drilled into his chest, causing damage to his armor before he went down. Psycho Black attacked Pyramidas, landing multiple shots. It was all in vain, however, as Pyramidas blasted him off with beams from its tip.

"You're through, Psycho Red!" yelled Billy.

"Power Sword!" called all five Rangers in unison. The Megazord's Power Sword fell from the sky, stabbing into the ground, and knocking Psycho Red down. The Megazord then picked it up, and it activated. One swipe later, and Psycho Red was finished.

"Hey, guys," said Jenny. "How about the Megadragonzord?"

"Good idea, Jenny," agreed Rocky.

"Let's do it then," said Aisha.

The Dragonzord then merged with the Megazord. When it was done, Jenny was in the cockpit with her five friends. Rocky said, "Megadragonzord!"

"Power up!" all six Rangers cried in unison. "Fire!"

The Megadragonzord then fired its triple energy blast, knocking down the remaining Psycho Rangers.

The six Rangers then declared, "Lock on, full power!" It then fired its Z sphere finisher, destroying Psycho Yellow.

"Why stop there, sis?" asked Tommy. "Show them the Dragonzord Battle Mode!"

"You got it, big brother!" said Jenny. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready, Jenny," said Billy with a nod.

Adam's response was a simple, "Ready."

Aisha replied, "You got it, girl!"

"Do it, guys!" said Rocky.

The Megadragonzord then disassembled and the Dragonzord merged with the Triceratops, Mastodon, and Saber-Toothed Tiger to form the Dragonzord Battle Mode. Billy, Adam, and Aisha took up the cockpit. "Dragonzord Battle Mode!" they said in unison.

"That doesn't scare me!" said Psycho Green defiantly. He then charged the Dragonzord Battle Mode, only to be shot down by a blast from the blade on its head. He recovered quickly, only to be struck back down with two hits from its Power Staff.

"Power Staff, power up!" ordered, Billy, Adam, and Aisha.

The drill on the Power Staff began to spin and charge with energy. The instant Psycho Green stood up, he was drilled by the Power Staff. He fell to the ground, defeated.

"We've still got a couple of tricks left up our sleeve, guys," said Tommy. "Time for Megatigerzord power!"

With that, the Dragonzord Battle Mode disengaged. The Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, and Saber-Toothed Tiger then joined with the White Tigerzord in Warrior Mode to form the Megatigerzord.

"We can't let them win!" yelled Psycho White. He then fired energy at the Megatigerzord, but it just kept coming. Psycho Black then wrapped a rocky tentacle around the Megatigerzord, but it just broke the tentacle with its tremendous strength.

"Impossible!" yelled Psycho Black.

In response, the Megatigerzord launched the Pterodactyl from its right arm. Upon leaving, the Pterodactyl was struck with a red beam from the tiger mouth on the Megatigerzord's chest, propelling it. The flaming Pterodactyl struck Psycho Black, going right through him. Seven down, one to go.

Psycho White never had a chance.

"Give up?" asked Tommy.

"Never!" yelled Psycho White.

"Then you leave us no choice. Initiate Ultrazord sequence, now!"

All eight zords then merged to form the massive, brand-new Ultrazord.

Psycho White, however, remained defiant. "Bring it on!"

"Ultra Sword!" declared all eight Rangers from the cockpit.

The White Tigerzord's sword appeared in the Ultrazord's right hand. The Megazord' Power Sword and the Dragonzord's tail then joined with it.

"Ultra Sword, activate!"

The Power Sword and Dragonzord's tail each glowed their respective energies. A flash later, and it was as if it was one single blade. The Ultrazord held the Ultra Sword with both hands and swiped. Defiant to the end, Psycho White charged, only to be struck by the Ultra Sword. He fell to the ground and exploded, joining the other Psycho Rangers in oblivion. The Power Rangers had won again.

At the Lunar Palace, Lord Zedd slammed his fist on the balcony. "NO! FOILED AGAIN! THAT WAS MY BEST PLAN TO DATE, AND I STILL LOST!" He then screamed as he fired energy from his staff throughout his Chamber of Command. Goldar, Scorpina, and Finster scampered out of the room, fearing for their lives due to Zedd's rampage. The Putties and Tengas were also smart enough to run.

The next day after school, the Rangers were gathered at Ernie's outdoor cafe with their friends. "That was a close call," said Zack.

"Yeah, but we pulled through," said Rocky.

"We couldn't have done it, though, without you guys," said Tommy.

"Yeah," agreed Adam. "Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" asked Jason with a smile.

"Justin, though, is the one you should really thank here," said Kimberly.

"Yeah," said Tanya. "He was the one who fixed Billy's EMP blaster."

Justin just blushed and looked down.

Just then, the communicators beeped. "He bounces back fast," said Jenny. Everyone knew who she meant.

"Sorry to have to do this, guys" said Trini apologetically.

"Such is the price of being a Power Ranger," said Jason.

"Unfortunately," agreed Kat.

"Good luck, guys," said Kimberly as they walked away.

The Rangers came to a secluded spot. "We read you, Zordon," said Tommy.

"RANGERS," said Zordon. "LORD ZEDD HAS SENT DOWN A NEW MONSTER. YOU MUST STOP IT IMMEDIATELY."

"We're on our way," said Tommy. "You ready, guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!"

THE END

Author's Note: Well, that's it for Season 4! Next, look for MMPR/JL! The Power Rangers team up with the Justice League! Coming soon to the Crossovers section!


End file.
